Love Trap
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Midorikawa se enamora de alguin muy distante a el un imposible,pero hara todo por ser notado por su amado, ¿lo lograra? o le espera una sorpresa en sus sentimientos no correspondidos.
1. Prólogo

**Saludos este es mi nuevo fic.  
Midorikawa se enamora de alguin muy distante a el un imposible,pero hara todo por ser notado por su amado, ¿lo lograra?**

* * *

 ****

 **Tema :**

 **Love Trap**

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

Jamás olvidare el día que lo conocí, desde ese día lo admiré y siempre lo seguí a donde fuera, incluso me iba con él a quedar a su casa, solo era unos años mayor a mi aun así siempre me gusto estar juntos.

Hoy en día han pasado ya unos años y hoy ha dicho me dirá algo importante y vendrá por mí para ir solo los dos a algún lugar, vaya estoy tan nervioso,

-hey midorikawa, sal de tu sueño, ¿tienes tiempo después de clases?-

-¿he?, no hoy me iré antes-

-pero estas a cargo hoy de la limpieza del salón-

-miura lo harías por mí, realmente esa importante me vaya-

-pero…-

-supongo no tengo opción- suspirando y _mirando los ojos casi lloroso de mido-_

-bien no pongas cara de tragedia lo hare por ti, pero será la última vez-

-sí, gracias eres el mejor amigo-

Bien habiendo arreglando eso, termino el día y escape, frente a la escuela estaba el esperándome así que me apresure,

-lamento haberte hecho….-

Me quedé helado al verlo con una chica abrazada a él, ni siquiera me había notado que ya había llegado,

-vamos deja a tu hermanito y vamos al karaoke, Hiroto-

-perdona Ann, tú y nagumo, los demás vayan hoy vine por ryuuji para llevarlo a casa se lo prometí antes a él-

-vaya suerte que tiene ese mocoso para tenerte, en fin haz tiempo para el fin de semana-

-claro-

Mire a hiroto despedirse de esa chica. Realmente me molestaba me trataran como un niño, ¡no lo soy ya tengo 10 años casi soy un adulto!,

-ryu-chan está listo, vámonos- _girando y verlo parado a unos pasos-_

-¿quién era ella?-

-solo una amiga de mi salón ahora vamos te llevaré a casa-

-si-

Tome la mano de Hiroto y caminamos a casa juntos, Hiroto iba a la secundaria de enfrente a la primaria donde yo asistía, si la persona que tanto admiraba era 5 años mayor a mí pero verlo charlar con otras personas no me gustaba el solo debería tener tiempo para mí, mientras avanzábamos apareció otra chica, la conozco ella siempre va a casa de Hiroto,

-Hiroto, qué bueno qué te encuentro, toma quiero que te aprendas esto y _-entregando una libreta de apuntes_ \- ...quiero que formalicemos lo nuestro desde ya-

-¿formalizar?, solo tenemos 15 años Yagami-

-bien, el otro mes iremos ya al Instituto y no quiero alguna buscona me quite a mi novio, no dejare que cualquiera se fije en ti-

-bien, pero no formalizare nada, si quieres sigamos siendo novios es algo distinto-

-bien, pero no se te ocurra engañarme… _-mirando a mido con algo de desagrado y regresar a hiroto-_ a esto qué haces con esa cosa tomado de la mano-

-lo llevó a una cita conmigo, planeo sea tu reemplazo en poco tiempo-

-muy chistoso no, pero no le des la mano a nadie más que a mí, yo soy tu prometida-

-solo eres mi novia,... ¿acaso le tiene celos a un niño?-

-como sea, apréndete esto es del examen, te veré mañana en clases-

ella después se sonrojo y se abalanzó en Hiroto para besarlo, no era nada nuevo o sorprendente ella fuera su novia, pero no me agradaba esa chica siempre me miraba como si fuera una piedra en su camino más cuando de Hiroto se trataba después ella se fue,

-vaya este día solo hay molestias, vámonos de buena vez ryu-chan-

-no me digas así, soy un niño-

-pero es adorable, no lo crees-

-no lo es, no me gusta-

-bien perdona, andando midorikawa-

No era verdad, me gustaba fuera así como el me llamara, pero por alguna razón me sentía molesto, fuimos tomados de la mano hasta uno de esos restaurantes de comida rápida, el me hizo buscar una mesa mientras iba por nuestra orden y poco después regresó colocó la bandeja en la mesa y medio mi orden y comencé a comer mi hamburguesa de pollo crujiente,

-te gusta-

-sí, es mi favorita-

-qué bien….bueno, ryu- dijo Midorikawa, sabes ya no podre verte más-

-he?-

-lo escuchaste entrare a el Instituto en un mes y me mudaré a al departamento dentro del instituto así que ya no podré venir a visitarte, así que quiero que guardes este día como un recuerdo-

en ese momento no lo entendí o quizás no quise hacerlo por qué en pocas palabras me estaba diciendo adiós casi igual cuando mi madre me abandonó y se fue de casa, deje mi comida y algunas lágrimas salieron sin pensarlo, hiroto se paró y se acercó a mí y seco mis lágrimas con un pañuelo,

-vamos no llores, no te estoy diciendo que no regresare, solo quizás tardamos mucho en vernos así que no me olvides, si-

-¿enserio, no me abandonarás tampoco?-

-no, te lo prometo-

ese día quedó grabado en mi para siempre, después de comer junto a hiroto regresamos por el camino largo a casa, él era mi vecino así que nuestras casas estaban una junta a la otra y después de dejarme en frete a mi casa me dio un beso en la frente y se despidió de mí, después de ese día ya no lo vi, supongo se ocupó de otras cosas, unas semanas después una mudanza vino, quería salir, pero no quería llorar y detenerlo así que me quede desde la ventana mirando, lo extrañare.

* * *

 **espero les gustara el prólogo pronto espero subir el 1er capitulo, esto de navidad me quita tiempo, así que espero les agrade, alguna idea o sugerencias son bien recibidas,  
PD: Felices fiestas y bye-bye**


	2. Love Trap cap 01

**Saludos les traigo el primer capítulo de este fic, aún está pasando por cambios cada un capitulo además de que intento revisarl veces para revisar la escritura aun así siempre se va un erro, perdón si es así, bien sin más espero les guste el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Love Trap**

Cap 1.

Han pasado algunos años actualmente tengo 16 y asisto al segundo año de preparatoria en el tal prestigioso instituto privada para chicos Sakurada, pero no es el mejor momento en mi vida hoy estoy en el funeral de mi padre y única familia.

Tal parece que mientras. Regresaba de su viaje de negocios de Francia el avión en el que iba desplomó, el abogado dijo algo como qué había sido una falla en el sistema de navegación de la cabina del avión o algo así, vaya y pensar que ese mismo día que recibí la noticia yo regresaba a casa para pasar las vacaciones con mi padre como habíamos planeado unos días antes. Esto fu así.

 **······**

Ese día cuando llegue a casa aun usando el uniforme y llevando algunas cosas de la escuela a casa entre y al avisar llegaba no hubo respuesta, jamás tuvimos sirvientes ya que mi padre no era de esos ricos que tenía miles de sirvientes para atenderlo, así que al entrar tome el celular pero cuando estaba por llamar a mi padre recibí una llamada así que respondí, fue cuando me entere…

-bueno, ¿quién habla?

-deseo hablar con Midorikawa Ryuuji, soy el abogado de Fujishima Midorikawa-

-el habla, ¿qué quiere el abogado de mi padre conmigo?-

-lamentamos dar esta noticia pero creo que cuando antes será mejor, bien….su padre, el avión donde él regresaba a Japón tuvo un percance en el camino y murió, le hablo qué eso fue haces unas horas, lamento tenga que recibir una noticia así, si me permite me gustaría nos reunimos-

-...-

-¿bueno, Midorikawa-san?-

-iré, ¿dónde es su despacho?-

-bien enviaré un automóvil no se preocupe irá a su a su instituto para traerle-

-no yo...estoy en casa ahora, no en el instituto-

-bien aguarde por favor al automóvil-

Estaba sorprendido, colgué el celular, ¿realmente mi padre había muerto? , me dejé caer de rodillas en el suelo, ¿era broma no?, seguro era así…..mi padre me había prometido regresaría de su viaje e iríamos a unas vacaciones juntos por primera vez en tanto tiempo desde que fui al Instituto, ahora él también me había abandonado, estaba tan sorprendido de la noticia repentina que no podía asimilar nada ni llorar siquiera, me quede en ese lugar en el suelo aferrándome a mis piernas, era un hábito mío al sentirme tan solo como ahora y saber nadie vendría por mí a calmarme.

Pasó un rato y alguien llamó a la a puerta desde el otro lado de la puerta escuche a un sujeto decir venía de parte del abogado así que me puse de pie y abrí la puerta y ahí estaba un sujeto de traje,

-debe ser midorikawa-san, sígame le llevaré donde el abogado-

-si-

Sin más qué decir seguí a ese sujeto tras salir de casa y cerrar, llegue hasta el automóvil y me adentre en la parte de atrás de ese carro de lujo, estaba tan distraído que solo miraba en mi camino mis manos sujetando mi celular, seguro esperaba fuera una broma y mi padre me llamaría en cualquier momento.

El viaje fue de unos 45 minutos y llegue a un edificio alto y elegante seguro era un buffet de abogados, me adentre a ese edificio con otro sujeto que me esperaba en la puerta de ese lugar y tras seguirlo llegue al ascensor y después a algún piso de ese lugar y terminar al final del recorrido en una oficina amplia y elegante frente a un escritorio,

-lamento hacerle esperar, bien le hice venir por una razón ya que no puedo dejar al hijo de un representante solo en la calle además leeré el contrato que su padre año con año a redactado por alguna situación inesperada…como la que acaba de ocurrir-

La persona frente a mí hablaba mucho, mire la placa frente al escritorio y él se dio cuenta de mi clara pregunta aunque no hable o miraba,

-pero donde están mis modales, mi nombre es Kojiro Genda soy el abogado, representante y el encargado de redactar su testamento de su fallecido padre-

-¿fallecido?- _realmente esa frase era como una punzada-_

-seguro aun no lo asimila en normal esto es repentino para un niño de su edad-

ese sujeto comenzó a hablar mucho hasta que llego un chico usando un traje elegante con un largo cabello tras la espalda, el entrego un folder al abogado y después se disputó a hablar del testamento de mi padre mientras su secretario el chico quien le había traído el folder a Kojirou-san me daba una taza de té, como era menor de edad necesitaba un tutor que se hiciera cargo de mí y la herencia, todos mis parientes se habían alejado de mi padre estaba solo, los parientes de mi madre ya no eran nada mío ya que ella se divorció y se casó nuevamente tras abandonarme así que era un niño rico abandonado el cual seguro ahora llamaba la atención de todo tipo de ambicioso hasta seguro de este abogado, la cláusula era clara por ser menor no podía hacerme de mi herencia hasta titularme de la mejor universidad o casarme no sabía qué era más difícil si lo primero o segundo, además de que ahora tendría que tener un tutor pero como dije no tenía a nadie así que ese abogado dijo contactará a una lista de socios cercanos de mi padre esperando alguno deseara cuidarme, claro qué habría unos interesados en hacerse de mi fortuna y manejarla hasta que fuera un adulto, ese sujeto después de eso me dio la copia de ese testamento y salió de la oficina a hacer algunas llamadas, realmente esto era molesto, había estado idealizando mis vacaciones y ahora incluso mi padre me abandonó hoy en invierno, quiero morirme si ya no hay nadie para mí en casa.

Pasó un rato y me levanté de la silla incómoda y miraba por el ventanal, ver a la distancia de ese edificio grande que afuera parecía que todo era mejor para todos menos para mí, solo miraba como la tarde de ese día se hacía noche frente a mí, el asistente de ese abogado me dejó dormir sobre el sofá ya que hasta no encontrar un tutor este día mi otra opción era ir a un orfanato al no contar con nadie.

si fuera nuevamente un niño pequeño seguro me resguardaría en los brazos de esa persona y podría desahogarme igual a cuando mi madre me abandonó, pero ahora incluso esa persona me había abandonado ya hace un tiempo, ¿dónde estará? y…¿qué hará ahora?

Me había quedado completamente dormido hasta que alguien comenzó a moverme del brazo para despertarme, al abrir los ojos frente a mí había dos sujetos uno de ellos el abogado el otro era el asistente,

-lamento despertarlo pero tras mucho buscar a alguien para cuidarle hemos encontrado a una persona, él aceptó cuidar de usted al escuchar su nombre asa que estará aquí en un rato así que creo debería bajar al lobby para encontrarlo ya me he puesto con él a hablar y está al tanto de su situación-

¿Mi situación?, vaya seguro era un caza fortunas que haría todo por quedarse con mi dinero menos por cuidarme apropiadamente, creo el orfanato no parece mala idea ahora,

-incluso dijo se hará cargo de cubrir los gastos funerarios y de su educación, debe estar feliz por lo menos no irá a un orfanato-

¿Qué parte es lo que debe ponerse feliz exactamente?, después el me hizo seguir a su asistente y llegamos a el lobby y me quedé sentado en uno de los sofás de la cafetería a esperar a mi "tutor",

-¿cómo será el?-

Mientras esperaba con el asistente él fue a buscar algo para mí y mientras eso ocurría alguien se paró junto a mí y llamó mi atención,

-ha pasado un tiempo, ¿cierto?-

-¿quién es usted?- _mire al sujeto frete a mí-_

-no me recuerdas, ryu-chan es una pena si realmente me has olvidado-

Eso, solo había una persona que me llamaba así y esa persona era Hiroto, no había nadie más que dejara me llamara tontamente más que él, mire enfrente mío a esa persona y había un chico alto bien parecido con un traje café y un abrigo negro, supongo está abrigado porque fuera hace mucho frío, pero seguro era él, tenía el cabello revuelto y anteojos, pero de no ser por su sonrisa amable y la forma en que me llamo seguro pensaría es un pervertido,

-¿hiroto?-

-ese mismo, me alegra verte nuevamente-

-quisiera decir lo mismo ahora….pero, sabes mi padre a muerto _–baje la mirada y apretaba mis manos en mi pantalón-_ y ahora he sido abandonado en navidad además lo peor seguro iré a la casa de algún abusivo busca fortunas, pero….- _haciendo una pausa al sentir comenzaría a llorar en cualquier segundo-_

-no hables más, seguro que no has llorado cierto _\- colocando su mano en la cabeza de mido-_

-los adultos no lloran eso es de mocos _….- hablaba mido al mirar un poco a hiroto-_

Igual que antes, él se sentó junto a mí, me abrazo pegándome a él ocultando mi cara en su cuerpo, por alguna razón extraña la sensación de tranquilidad en ese abrazo me hizo frágil sentía en cualquier momento me rompería a llorar,

-no necesitas contenerte más, ahora estoy yo para ti, jamás te abandonare esta vez me quedaré contigo para siempre...vamos desahógate ahora ryu-chan-

¿Por qué?, por qué esas palabras fueron suficientes para hacerme llorar y aferrarme en su pecho igual que antes cuando era niño, no sé cuánto tiempo llore aferrándome a él a tal punto de mojar su camisa, creo que incluso de tanto llorar y cansancio del día termine dormido en ese abrazo, ahora temía despertar y no verlo, seguro no solo había sido abandonado sino que era una cruel pesadilla en vida.

* * *

 **Espero les agradara y pronto estar subiendo el siguiente capítulo, sin más bye-bye**  
 **los comentarios y opiniones son bien recibidas.**


	3. Love Trap cap 02

**Saludos he aquí el 2do capitulo, no mentiré ya tengo los primeros 8 capítulos pero como aún estoy en que no me agrada y re-escribo tres capítulos completos no he podido colocarlos rápidamente así que espero les guste y una vez termine iré publicándolos rápidamente sí creo no es necesario un cambio como recienten note un erro en mi fic desde pero ya supe como corregirlo, en fin espero les agrada y háganlo saber.**

* * *

 **Love Trap**

Cap 2

Al despertar al día siguiente estaba en una enorme habitación sabía no era mi casa pero no me sentí en un lugar desconocido, antes venía mucho aquí y dormía en esta misma cama más que en la propia en casa,

Me levanté de la cama y me asome por la ventana y mire a la casa de a lado, como había adivinado esta es la casa de la familia Kira y enfrente de esta ventana a unos pasos más del jardín de esta casa está mi hogar,

-qué haces de pie- _escuche pronto a alguien entrar en la habitación y acercarse a mi hasta la ventana-_

-¿hiroto?- _el usaba un traje negro, supongo el me trago a su casa sin consentimiento del abogado-_

-vamos no necesitas nada por qué preocuparte lo que me recuerda hoy se hará el servicio funerario, no sé si sepas esto pero en el avión que viajaba tu padre se incendió por lo tanto será una ceremonia representativa no necesitas venir si no quieres-

-no está bien lo soportare-

No, estaba seguro que me dolería tanto saber que el cuerpo de mi padre estaba perdido y ni siquiera podía mirarlo por última vez, hiroto se acercó a mí y me abrazo para animarme un poco después se alejó de mí,

-bien si quieres venir será en tres horas en mi armario debe haber un traje seguro que te quedará después iremos por el desayuno-

camine tras de hiroto a su armario al entrar en el enorme armario vi que casi no había nada a diferencia de antes, el busco en algunas cajas y sacó un traje perfecto negro para mí y me lo dio, después el salió para dejarme cambiar y después de terminar de vestirme baje y me encontré con él en el comedor y tomamos el desayuno juntos, esto me recordaba a los viejos días en que lo conocí, cuando salía de casa entraba por un hueco en la cercas que dividía los jardines y llegaba a casa de hiroto y sin que me viera su familia corría a su habitación, realmente ha pasado tanto tiempo,

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-claro con toda confianza-

-¿dónde está tu familia?- l _a familia de hiroto se compone de 5 personas incluido el-_

-bueno mi madre falleció y mi padre ahora vive en el extranjero en alguna ciudad de Sudamérica, mi hermano vive con su familia en la ciudad y se hace cargo de la compañía y mi hermana se casó ayer y ahora ha de estar de luna de miel por Inglaterra-

-¿tu, qué haces ahora Hiroto?-

-bueno yo estoy en mi último año de universidad y vivo por mi cuenta en un departamento cercas a mi trabajo pero decidí traerte a dormir aquí para que fuera algo para ti cómodo y familiar aunque creo no lo sea de todo-

-no gracias, creo viví mas contigo que mi padre el….- _realmente recordarlo me hacía muy triste-_

-suficiente, dime ryuuji -el dejo de lado su comida y me miró seriamente- ¿qué piensas de la idea de vivir juntos?-

-¿he?- _eso parecía una proposición pero sabía a qué se refería-_

-hable con tu abogado no hay problema pero es tu decisión al final el querer quedarte conmigo o alguien más, si aceptas me haré responsable de ti completamente igual que antes pero esta vez solo seremos nosotros-

-bueno…-

-no necesitas responder ahora, toma el tiempo que quieras aunque el abogado solo te dio un día-

Tenía la mente en blanco no podía razonar algo, después del desayuno nos fuimos en automóvil a una capilla funeraria donde se llevaría el servicio funerario en ese lugar había amigos, socios de mi padre me sentía tan extraño en medio de estas personas pero antes de entrar hiroto me tomo de la mano y le mire,

-puedes darme la mano si tienes miedo, no te soltare yo te cuidare- _dedicándome una sonrisa amable que me brindaba seguridad-_

Lo había olvidado cuando me quedaba en casa de hiroto o me daba miedo algo hiroto me tomaba de la mano y me sonreía para olvidarme de lo que me molestaba y pensara en él,

 **······**

Estamos donde comencé, estoy en el servicio funerario, la persona encargada de todo es Hiroto el cual ahora en mi lugar agradeció a las personas que vinieron a este lugar y con una urna simbólica esta fue dejada en ese lugar junto a los restos de sus padres, ellos murieron antes de que yo naciera así que supongo que no me dolía tanto como perder yo a mi padre, seguro el paso algo similar aunque él ya era un adulto a diferencia de mí. Después de terminar el servicio regrese con hiroto quien había salido a atender una llamada al estacionamiento al yo pedir algo de tiempo estando frente a ese lugar donde estaría mi padre, al llegar donde hiroto él parecía terminar de hablar ¿con...su novia quizás?

-no te dijo que estoy ocupado, ¡no!, no diré que te amo, ¿por qué? acaso no lo intuyes deja de llamar o te demando de acoso sexual,...bien también te extraño conte…. _-el al verme colgó rápidamente_ \- bien debo colgar-

-perdona interrumpí tu llamada con tu novia-

-no, no era así, bien vamos a casa- _le vi guardar el celular restándole importancia y dirigirse a mí-_

-espera yo….dime no seré una molestia para ti, si ya estás con alguien no querrá me cuides, aunque he decidido aceptar vivir contigo pero si tienes novia yo...quizás-

-me alegra aceptes y repito no tengo novia o salgo con alguien, bien te llevaré a la oficina del abogado-

-eso me recuerda ahora, yo ayer me iba a ver con mi tutor, ¿acaso no llego?-

-no lo deduces aun, bueno no importa después lo sabrás vamos sube al automóvil-

Tras subir al automóvil manejo por un rato y llegamos al edificio de ayer entrando por el estacionamiento y tras bajar del automóvil fuimos directo a la oficina de ese abogado. por boca del abogado me entere después hiroto era mi tutor pero yo tomaba la decisión si quería que él me cuidara o alguien mejor capacitado para la responsabilidad por qué aunque hiroto fuera el hijo de un gran inversionista y viniera de una de las familias millonarias de Japón él era muy joven y era estudiante o por lo menos 6 meses más y no era candidato sino que él mismo aceptó al recibir la llamada de su hermano mayor qué se negaba a aceptar ser mi tutor, no por qué no quisiera sino porque apenas podía con su mujer como para hacerme ir a un lugar conflictivo, yo realmente no quería ser una molestia y tenía la mente tan confusa, supongo solo el hermano de hiroto pensó en mi al no quererme dar problemas pero yo tampoco deseaba darlos.

-jefe, perdón por entrometerme pero conozco a Kira-san desde hace tiempo y creo que pese a que sea joven puede cuidad de él, además desde muy joven él ha sido muy maduro y responsable con las cosas y personas a su entorno-

-supongo que lo dices sakuma por qué ustedes dos están en la misma universidad y se conocen pero lo personal y el trabajo no se juntan-

-perdón por meterme-

-gracias sakuma por tu ayuda en esto-

-bien además solo Midorikawa-san puede aceptarlo si no existe otro sujeto que considera aceptarlo si los Kira no desean cuidarlo-

Podía escucharlos pero no razonar, pero como sea creo prefería estar con hiroto que con un desconocido, pero si le era un estorbo. No quería seguir quebrando mi mente y decidí aceptar a hiroto después de eso y tras algunas preguntas del abogado termine firmando un documento donde aceptaba él se haría cargo de todo lo relacionado con mi herencia y a partir de ahora de mí, después de eso salimos de la oficina yo iba junto a hiroto al estacionamiento, ese chico de antes salió y siguió a hiroto conversaron en el camino, decidí no escuchar, no era mi asunto lo que el conversara así como su llamada,

después de ir al estacionamiento y subir al automóvil me quedarme dormido en el camino a casa, llegamos a un estacionamiento, hiroto me despertó para salir al bajar cerré la puerta y solo escuche a hiroto ponerle el seguro automático y me hizo seguirlo hasta el estacionamiento y llegar al doceavo piso tras subir por el ascensor y al salir caminamos un poco por el pasillo, solo por fuera se notaba era un sitio lujosos todas las puertas en ese piso eran automatizadas y había tapizado de madera en las paredes y un alfombrado rojizo que combinara con el lujar clásico, llegamos a una de esas puertas y hiroto metió el codillo y entramos,

-¿te gusta, ryuuji? a partir de ahora este también será tu hogar-

No quería saber le era una molestia a él, creo debería aceptar ir con alguien más, pero no quería, supongo podía pensar en otra cosa para serle útil a hiroto y no ser un estorbo en su vida, esta vez yo le ayudare a él, además con el junto a mi realmente no me siento abandonado sino todo lo contrario, no quiero alegarme de el nuevamente, no quiero el me abandone.

* * *

 **espero les gustara el 2do capitulo y si cren no habar romance o lemmon bueno eso es por que apenas son dos cap,**

 **incluso existen los celos , bies bye-bye.**


	4. Love Trap cap 03

**Saludos, bien les prometo habrá lemon para quienes les gusten para quiere no bueno hare una marca, bien lo aviso con tiempo ya que en algunos foros donde de público des gusta y publico el fic al mismo tiempo, sin más espero le guste esta continuación.**

 **En este capítulo habrá preguntas, pero se responderán al largo del fic, ahora llevo 15 capitulo en días espero ir colocándolos. –tiempo d días-**

* * *

 **Love Trap**

Cap 3

transcurrieron 2 semanas desde la muerte de mi padre y qué comencé a vivir junto a hiroto quien se pasó cuidarme además de darme un lugar en su vida y un lujar en su casa, aunque me deprimí por la muerte de mi padre al estar copn hiroto realmente me tranquilizaba, me alegraba ahora haberme quedado junto a él, me contó que está haciendo una tesis y estará muy ocupado por ello le dejó tiemo para que vaya a la universidad y trabajar mientras ayudo en las labores, tras insistir varias –muchas- veces después de dejar de estar deprimido y encerrado en la que era mi habitación, el termino aceptando supongo él como yo creemos esto me distrae un poco, aun así creo me acostumbro a hacer esto a diario.

Es invierno y aunque yo esté de vacaciones desde el primer día de noviembre el aún tiene tres semanas de clases en la universidad de la cual solo le queda una más y estará en casa desde este fin de semana fijamente aunque también trabaja en la empresa "KIRA corp." por lo que quizás aproveche el tiempo adicional y no esté aquí, de alguna forma me deprime pero no importa no quiero ser una molestia con lo que ya soy.

Había terminado la limpieza lo que no era mucho con el señor ordenado, además ya había terminado de hacer la cena, esperaba a hiroto le gustara cuando regresara de la universidad aunque hasta ahora no se ha quejado bueno solo han sido 3 días desde que comencé a hacerlo,

estaba en el living de ese departamento y comencé a merodear en los libros de Hiroto que estaban en una pequeña estantería bajo la pantalla de plasma al ver qué leer entonces encontré un libro de pasta rojiza algo sucio de polvo al tomarlo entre mis manos de el salió una foto la tome y la mire, en ella había un grupo de estudiantes por la ropa que tenía y entre ellos hiroto ,realmente se veía genial con ese uniforme y aún más con esa sonrisa, al reverso entonces encontré un mensaje….

 _-"no olvidaré eso, así que no olvides lo ocurrido entre nosotros y lo mucho que me gustas: H"-_

viera como lo viera parecía una confesión al mirar el grupo no podía deducir de cuál de las chicas de esa foto era este mensaje vaya supongo al final ninguna fue el tipo de hiroto y no la acepto, pero entonces recordé aquella llamada, supongo esa chica aun le gustaba, ¿acaso es esa yagami? aunque ella no está en esta foto y ahora que lo pienso, ¿no eran novios?, ¿por qué no está en esta foto?, supongo no debía pensar mucho en la vida personal de hiroto, cuando iba a guardar la foto mire el libro y era un anuario, ahora que lo pienso ¿de dónde cayó esto exactamente?, mire la página donde lo había abierto y vi decía -"club de fútbol"- había varias fotos de chicos y chicas ahora recordaba había ido a un instituto mixto, mire la fotografía y cada chica y chico con quienes hiroto se tomó la foto y estos estaban en este anuario, supongo esta confesión era de hiroto hacia alguien de ese grupo y no al revés , seguí mirando aquel anuario lleno de fotografías e incluso encontré a la señorita arrogancia, vaya era tan guapa, mientras pasaba las hojas mire las dedicatorias a hiroto de las chicas que eran confecciones incluso dejaban sus email a hiroto y sus amigos no llenaban ni una hoja por lo que parecía más de uno escribió en una hoja, entonces mire fotografías individuales pegadas como si fuera un álbum, en una de ellas estaba esa chica yagami abrazada con otro chico y hiroto entre ellos con otros grupo de chicos y chicas, tal parece habían terminado siendo amigos ,qué bien, vaya ahora tengo curiosidad creí esa mujer le pondría un collar de perro y lo domesticaría supongo él creyó era molesta, mientras pasaba las hojas encontré la misma escritura que en la fotografía pero cuando estaba por leer o siquiera enterarme del nombre no note en qué momento llegó hiroto, él me arrebató el anuario y la fotografía pero no parecía molesto aunque su acción decía otra cosa,

-vamos no estés en el suelo, sabes está nevando y eso hace que el suelo este demasiado frio además debes de tomar tu atención en mi solamente _\- el me dio la mano y me levanto del suelo donde me había hincado a revisar ese anuario-_

-perdona, bienvenido a casa hiroto, la cena esta lista-

-gracias-

-eso es… _-miraba aquel anuario qué parecía deseaba esconder aferrándose a él-_

-esto, creí lo había tirado, solo es un recuerdo polvoso del instituto, supongo que te agradezco lo encontrarás por mí, lo botare enseguida ya que no quiero cosas que me distraigan-

Hiroto tomó el anuario y lo metió en su maletín y después se fue a su habitación con él, mencionando iba a cambiarse y regresaba para la cena, supongo no debí verlo supongo aún menos debo preguntar, me dirigí a su habitación y mire dentro…

-vendrás a comer o estás cansado-

-no, iré a comer en un momento-

-bien, me voy entonces-

-espera ryuuji, te compre algo de camino a casa-

El tomo una bolsa de regalo con la cual había llegado y me la entregó haciéndome entrar en la habitación para recibir el regalo mostrando una sonrisa….

-el fin de semana será navidad, vamos juntos a pasar un buen día por la ciudad, ¿quieres?-

-sí, claro-

Mire en el interior y saque el contenido y era un abrigo muy elegante además realmente me gustaba se sentía muy suave, estaba feliz de recibir su regalo uno en mucho tiempo,

-gracias realmente me encanta-

-me alegra escucharlo, bien enseguida iré por qué no lo guardas por ahora-

-si-

No sé si era mi imaginación pero él me trataba como un niño aun, fui a mi habitación y extendí el bonito abrigo café sobre la cama, realmente me gustaba, mientras me embobada sonó mi celular y lo busque dentro de mi cajonera y lo tomé era Hiromu así que respondí mientras me sentaba en la cama, aun no podía confesarlo pero él me interesaba…más que como un amigo,

-hola, Hiromu-

-Midorikawa, me entere lo de tu familia, perdón por no llamar antes, ¿estás bien?-

-sí, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí-

-cómo no hacerlo cuando eres un buen amigo mío, dime cuando regresaras al instituto, no debería estar en tu casa por ahora ven junto a mí y mi familia te parece bien-

-gracias por tu oferta, estoy con un tutor, pero tan solo este en clases te avisare-

-me alegra escucharte tan animado como siempre, no me causes problemas como hacerme preocupar y regresa, realmente es de extrañar tu compañía-

Con palabras como esas Miura solo había logrado desde el día que lo conocí me llenara de esperanza al sentir podíamos tener algo, deseaba confesar algún día lo que sentía por él,

-sí, lo mismo, regresare pronto-

A los 12 años entre a ese instituto para chicos pero fue hasta la escuela media en 1º de preparatoria qué me enamoré, es decir recientemente este año me enamoré de él, es tan mi tipo, pase un rato hablando hasta que vi pasar hiroto frente a mi habitación así que decidí colgar,

-debo colgar, te llamo después-

-claro cuídate, también debo colgar-

Realmente él era mi tipo, deje el celular en la cama y fui a reunirme con hiroto en el comedor y realmente él al verme me noto muy feliz aunque no podía decirle la verdadera razón así que use una excusa,

-pareces muy contento-

-sí, me gusto tu regalo...pero yo no sé qué darte… _.- supongo debía darle un obsequio por navidad también-_

-olvídalo, no tiene importancia-

-claro que la tiene ya verás te daré un gran regalo-

-entonces estaré esperando sea tan bueno, pero repito no es necesario con el verte feliz me es suficiente-

Las palabras que mencionó por alguna razón me hicieron ruborizar, había usado un tono de voz algo provocativa, ¿me reta a mejorar mi regalo?, fui a servir la cena y coloque los lugares y comenzamos a comer uno frente al otro,

-hiroto puedo preguntar algo-

-sí, qué es-

-tú alguna vez te has enamorado-

-...supongo que si-

-es cierto casi olvido a esa chica, seguro tienes experiencia cierto, en eso de amar a alguien, citas y todo ese tipo de cosas-

-qué es lo que quiere preguntar realmente-

-bueno tú te has confesado alguna vez-

-...- _el me miraba sin decir algo, supongo no era claro-_

-me refiero, existe alguien qué me gusta pero no sé si confesarme o no-

-¿enserio?, me alegro por ti-

-hiroto quizás creas es raro ya que nos conocemos hace tiempo pero a mí... me gusta alguien del instituto al que voy ahora-

-¿instituto, no es acaso de puros chicos?-

-si- _me sentía avergonzado_ -quizás creas es asqueroso pero a mí me gusta un chico, mejor dicho mi amigo para mí él es el único yo…-

-no creo sea asqueroso, si te gusta yo te apoyare, te lo prometí no te dejare solo ahora, lo que quieras está bien-

Tenía las manos sobre la mesa y él tomó mi mano colocando su mano sobre la mía y sujetándome amablemente me dedicó una sonrisa, supongo solo hiroto me entendería sin importar lo que le contara por ello me agrada, es más por ningún momento me ha dicho le llame por su apellido o el a mí me llama por el mío dejando notar la diferencia entre ambos, aún era mi amigo sin importar la edad,

-enserio me apoyas, no lo consideran sucio-

-no, te contare algo tengo un amigo que pese a que íbamos a un instituto mixto se enamoró y…, lo que quiero decir es que no importa lugar o género si existe el amor da todo por esa persona-

-sí, pero sabes, he aquí lo que realmente quería decir…. ¿cómo puedo confesarle a un chico?, jamás lo he hecho él es el primero y no quiero arruinarlo-

-realmente has crecido de tal forma, me alegra-

-¿he?- _pese a que lo susurro entendí muy poco-_

-nada, bien terminemos de cenar y después intentaremos practicar tu confesión-

-sí, bien entonces comeré rápido-

-come despacio, no quiero te ahogues- _el tomo una servilleta y limpio mi cara qué se había llenado de salsa de la pasta qué comíamos-_

-bien-

hiroto realmente había crecido para ser un adulto maravillo es más lo admiro aún más que antes, realmente cuando llegue a su edad espero ser como él y ser tan genial y maduro, realmente me gusta este hiroto qué me cuida y me trata bien como antes pese a tanto tiempo perdido.

* * *

 **Espero sea del agrado sin más espero les gustara ,espero en 2 días pondré continuación,  
sin más bye-bye cualquier duda háganlo saber, si les gusto aún más.**


	5. Love Trap cap 04

*Gōkon = cita en grupo

Aquí le dejo el significado de la palabra que pongo dentro el fic, si existe otra la pondré aunque seguro algunos ya la conocen sino aquí el significado, bien hoy pondré continuación doble, espero sea del agrado.

* * *

 **Love Trap**

Cap 4

-¡m-me gu-s-tas!...yo...te….a-am-amo-

-es buena para que te rechacen-

-¡no quiero eso!-

-tranquilo, vamos siéntate-

-bien, lo haré nuevamente-

Después de la cena limpie la mesa y nos fuimos a el living y hiroto me pidió practicara mi forma de confesarse, él como lo haría, con él sin problema alguno, pero llevaba más de un intento y solo me bloqueaba de solo pensar en la persona que me gustaba tanto y de comparar esos ojos verdes con los de quien amaba tanto, era más difícil de lo que había creído,

-¡me gustas mucho!, ¿saldrías conmigo?-

-bien ahora mírame a la cara y dímelo con los ojos abiertos y no al suelo esta vez-

-es tan difícil, mejor me rindo es más será mejor a si soy rechazado-

-vamos, no es tan difícil, tú puedes-

-entonces hazlo tú si dices es tan fácil- _me sentía un poco decepcionado e irritado-_

-bien te enseñare como se hace entonces-

Supongo debí comenzar con eso, hacer qué hiroto me diera un ejemplo él era popular si bien recuerdo con muchas chicas y tenía una novia seguro sabia de esto de confesar su amo, hiroto se hizo hacia a mí y tomo mi mano qué estaba apoyada en el sofá,

-me gustas mucho, realmente no pasa día que no piense en ti, desde que nos conocimos siempre me has gustado pero después de reunir valor es qué me confieso a ti hasta este momento, ¡me gustas mucho!, saldrías conmigo-

-¿he?-

-di que sí, por favor-

Hiroto me miró con tal mirada que me había puesto nervioso y se acercó a mi demasiado tenía su cara muy cercana a la mía, sentía su mano sobre la mía, mire su cara tan cercas y sentía el corazón me latía fuertemente al sentir esos ojos eran tan sexys…

-yo….-

-así es como yo lo haría - _él se alejó de mí y regresó a su sitio_ \- si te dice qué no, entonces pierdes tu tiempo, además existen muchas personas en el mundo, prométeme no te deprimirás pero si es lo contrario se feliz-

Me había dejado sin palabras el realmente era bueno yo jamás podría hacerlo, incluso siendo esto un juego se veía tan en serio que parecía se confesaba a mí a tal punto de que aún me siento nerviosos, yo no podría,

-es difícil-

-entonces por qué no pruebas con un detalle...ya se intenta en san Valentín seguro que si le das un regalo y confiesas lo que sientes te dirá que si, además tu comida es muy buena seguro que un postre será aún mejor-

-pero falta aún dos meses-

-bien entonces considera alguno de los dos o te confiesas ahora o hasta febrero nadie te presiona-

Hiroto se levantó del sofá y se metió a la cocina, vaya era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, jamás he sido tan expresivo, me era difícil decirle "te amo" a alguien tan especial para mí como Hiromu, me levanté y me fui a mi habitación tras avisarle a hiroto iba a mi habitación a practicar, realmente no puedo.

me senté en mi cama y me sentía tan confuso es más por un momento aún pensaba en la forma que me habló hiroto, me dolía el pecho me recosté y entonces mire la luz de mi celular al revisar era un mensaje de Hiromu, él quería nos viéramos este fin de semana y pasar la tarde juntos, claro sin duda alguna iré, tome el celular y respondí que iría después recibí su mensaje de que nos reuniríamos en una nueva tienda del centro comercial de la ciudad, estaba feliz tanto que comencé a gritar en la cama cayendo de ella llevando conmigo algo más entonces me topé con el regalo de hiroto, es cierto como olvide ya había hecho planes con hiroto….bien seguro entenderá es más importante mi amor que él.

 **······**

El viernes llegó y lo había olvidado, decirle a hiroto qué no podría ir con él hasta que mire mi celular y en el desayuno le conté mis planes para ese fin de semana,

-sabes hiroto la persona que me gusta me invito a salir mañana, espero no te moleste-

-entonces me estas dejando plantado-

-vamos no lo digas así suena horrible, además solo será la tarde y parte del día prometo regresar e ir donde quieras-

Dedique una sonrisa, pero hiroto simplemente suspiro y se levantó de la mesa sin antes decir,

-si es lo qué quieres está bien además es tu oportunidad de decirle o qué sientes-

-sí, sabia lo entenderías, realmente estoy tan feliz, me gusta mucho que seas como el chico de antes, me gusta eso de ti-

-debo irme ahora, es mi último día de clases así qué debo terminar unos trabajos, te veré en la tarde-

-no terminas el desayuno-

-no, perdona, realmente estuvo excelente como siempre-

hiroto salió del comedor y se fue a buscar su portafolios y salió de casa, vaya supongo entiende él es un adulto está acostumbrado a esto seguro, termine de comer y limpie lo usado del desayuno y comencé a hacer la limpieza qué eran algunas cosas y después me fui a mi habitación a intentar distráeme pero en su lujar me pase todo el día tirado en la cama mirando el mensaje de Hiromu, realmente estaba ansioso quería decirle lo mucho qué me gustaba, comencé a revisar las fotos de mi teléfono y encontré al final de la lista las fotos por e-mail qué Hitomiko me había enviado qué tomo cuando envió cartas a hiroto en su instituto y algunas otras qué quería de su álbum privado y desde tanto tiempo eran mi tesoro, realmente hiroto y yo éramos tan cercanos, creo solo a él le decía como me sentía sin mucho problema ya qué siempre estuvo cuidándome, bueno creo siempre lo he visto como un hermano mayor.

me quede dormido al sentirme aburrido, al despertar ya era de noche me levante y fui a encender la luz mire el reloj sobre mi mesa de noche y vi ya eran más de las 7pm, seguro hiroto estaba por regresar debía hacer la cena, fui a la cocina y hacia mucho frio así qué seguro llegaría congelado así qué pensé en hacerle algo qué calentar el cuerpo y le diera energía, después de terminar la comida deje qué esta reposase un poco y entonces mire la contestadora parpadeaba y vi había un mensaje y lo escuche,

-"hoy me quedare con un amigo, el clima es muy feo como para conducir a casa te veo mañana...suerte con eso….descansa"-

Al escuchar eso y después el tono de el fin del mensaje me sentí un poco decepcionado, bueno era verdad, mire por la ventana y había una fuerte tormenta de nieve era de locos moverse en ese clima, bueno me alegraba me avisara, me fui a mi habitación y me quede en ese lujar, aunque esto era así diario hoy me sentía más solo que nunca al saber no regresaba, me fui a la cama temprano puse la alarma y me quede dormido.

 **······**

Al día siguiente me levante y revise en su habitación y por la casa y aun no había regresado, fui prepare el desayuno comí dejando su porción por si regresaba y fui darme un baño y me prepare para ir con Hiromu y tras arreglarme y abrigarme bien ya qué ese día parecía ser iba a ser muy frio, me puse unos jeas, una camisa de cuello una playera y el abrigo qué hiroto me dio más una bufanda y después un calzado negro. Al estar listo tome la llave de repuesto y salí de casa antes de qué se hiciera tarde,

Después de viajar por un rato en taxi llegue a donde me reuniría con Hiromu, pero si estaba soñando en qué seriamos nosotros dos no era así, se nos habían unido otros amigos,

-midorikawa unos amigos me convencieron de ir a un *Gōkon con unas amigas de Atsuishi, suena genial cierto-

-¿no somos algo jóvenes para eso?-

-vamos tendremos 17 pronto más vale ahora así conoceremos alguna chica, vamos además así te distraes de todo lo qué has pasado-

-sí, gracias-

Atsuishi era otro compañero del instituto, vaya pesadez, supongo se preocupaba por mí pero me hubiera gustado ir solo los dos a una salida, los otros chicos era amigos del instituto en total éramos 10 parejas, no me disgustaba la chica con la qué me habían puesto pero al reconsiderar mis gustos ella no era mi tipo aunque era muy bella eso sí.

Fuimos a un karaoke juntos realmente solo tenía mi mente en Hiromu y en como parecía llevarse bien con su "cita" y no conmigo,

-¿te diviertes conmigo?-

-sí, mucho- _no le haría el feo a una chica pero me incomodaba ver a Hiromu feliz con otra persona-_

-qué bien, espero podamos estar en contacto-

-si está bien-

No, aunque quiera jamás saldría con una chica, para mí las chicas eran falsedad pura, yo solo me enamore de una chica qué jamás me engaño y esa era Hitomiko-nechan, después todas las mujeres eran unas mentirosas en especial mi madre.

Cuando tenía 4 años y tenía poco de haber llegado a mi nueva casa tras salir del hospital por lo poco que me acuerdo, ella me hecho de casa claro era tan ingenio para darme cuenta de su rechazo desde el día que nací, comencé a caminar por el lujar hasta qué encontré a dos chicos muy parecidos aunque uno mayor al otros, recuerdo ese día un poco...

 **······**

Mientras andaba por un parque por mi cuenta, estaba buscando entre los arbustos algo con que jugar o simplemente hallar algo entonces escuche un ruido tras de mí y después fui tomado entre brazos y me llevaron, no podía ver la cara de quien me llevaba eso si mis pies colgaba al ser muy bajo de estatura quien me cargaba entonces llegue donde estaba un sujeto más alto quien tenia dos conos de helado,

-mira hermano lo qué me encontré cuando fui a buscar la pelota-

-siempre recoges b- ….vaya un niño, de donde has traído a este niño-

-estaba entre los arbustos mire alrededor y no vía nadie con el así que lo traje conmigo-

-un poco más grande y serias sospechoso de secuestro pero solo tú te tomas todo a la ligera-

-¿entonces lo llevo a casa?-

-no, mejor busquemos a sus padres, seguro estarán preocupados sino iremos a casa a llamar a la policía-

-si-

Hiroto tenía 9 años y Xavier 20 años, si ese par se llevaba por 10 años, el hermano mayor me cuido e hizo qué hiroto jugara conmigo en la zona esperando apareciera mi familia incluso me regalo su cono y el busco por la zona a mis padres o algún responsable pero nadie llegó pero casi después de 6 horas e íbamos a su casa para llamar desde ese sitio a la policía para reportar me encontraba perdido y buscarán a mis padres, vi el automóvil de mi padre regresaba a casa y el me vio cuando lo salude desde el otro lado se acercó a mí y a ellos,

-¡ryuuji!, ¿qué haces fuera?, es peligroso te he dicho te quedes dentro en casa-

-pero mami dijo idíamos de compas ashi qué me hizo salir pimero, aunque creo cashi me piedo-jeje-

-ven vamos a casa ahora – _el me tomo en brazos y miro al par de pelirojos_ -

-vaya los conozco, son los Kira los hijo de Seijirou, gracias por cuidarlo espero no les diera problemas y gracias por traerlo no sé qué haría si se pierde o le pasa algo nuevamente-

el hermano mayor quiso hablar con mi padre así que me dejo un momento junto a Hiroto quien por petición de Xavier me tomo de la mano y me cuido no recuerdo su conversación solo recuerdo a hiroto acercarse a mí y decirme,

-tal parece eres mi vecino ven a mi casa si quieres jugar de nuevo, sabes la cerca tiene un hueco por ese lujar puedes entrar, lo sé por qué recientemente yo la rompí por error-

-bien, jugale de nuevo contigo-

Después de eso mi padre me llevo a casa tras hacerme despedir de ellos y conocer sus nombre en ese momento y regresamos a casa mi padre me hizo esperarlo en el living el me dejo jugar con su teléfono, quizás no sabía usarlo pero me gustaba, entonces poco después apareció mi madre muy embriagada y me grito presionado fuertemente de mis hombros,

-¡aborrezco el día qué te di la vida, solo eres un estorbo en la vida de tu padre y mía, ¿Por qué no te quedaste en ese hospital?!-

No entendía esas palabras pero dolieron después con el tiempo las entendí, mi madre había sido feliz hasta qué nací y dejo las fiestas y los lujos con mi padre por criarme y para el yo era toda su atención cuando me tenía cercas, todas las mujeres en ese momento para mi eran iguales,

entonces mientras estaba llorando en el jardín al día siguiente que mi madre no regreso a casa supongo hiroto me escucho desde el otro lado de la cerca y fue por mí y me llevo con él a su casa donde estaba sus hermanos mayores, en ese momento solo quise a una mujer a hitomiko que siempre cuidaba de mí con una bella sonrisa y me consentía qué siempre me alimentaba con dulces y me cuidaba, Xavier fue un hermano ya qué era muy amable y cuidaba de sus hermanos y de mi de la misma forma y por último y más importante la persona qué siempre estuvo conmigo cuando mi padre no podría cuidarme y me dejaba con ellos, el siempre estaba a mi lado incluso en el momento qué sus hermanos debían atender otras prioridades yo era importante para el como él como lo es para mí incluso ahora.

 **······**

¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora hiroto?, quiero estar contigo ahora esta reunión no parecía qué fuera a terminar pese a qué era muy animada y había comida, mire el reloj y sin notarlo ya eran las 8pm así que decidí irme me disculpe y solo Hiromu salió conmigo de la sala de karaoke,

-vamos quédate a Nozomi realmente le gustas-

-no es por eso….yo-

-supongo aún es pronto para ti aun piensas en tu problemas, bien llama cuando este en casa, toma te presto para el taxi-

-no es necesario-

-acéptalo, yo mes culpare con la chica seguro entenderá-

-gracias eres muy amable-

-para ello son los amigos-

-sí, bien me voy gracias por la invitación-

Después de eso salí y busque un taxi de sitio y pedí regresar al conjunto departamental y di la dirección de ese lujar, miraba por la ventanilla del taxi, esperaba hiroto ya estuviera en casa, supongo qué aunque lo este no ira conmigo a ningún lado, aun así me disculpare por plantarlo, seguro estaba molesto pero no lo demostró el día de ayer.

* * *

 **bien espero les guste, sin mas demora el siguinte capitulo.**


	6. Love trap cap 05

**bien espero les guste la continuación doble en dos días máximo colocare continuación, espero sea del agrado.**

* * *

 **Love Trap**

Cap 5

después de llegar al departamento entre en la recepción y fui al ascensor subí al abrirse las puertas metálicas en el piso donde vivía con hiroto vi salir a alguien de ese lugar él se miraba molesto y aunque chocó conmigo se disculpó y siguió su camino, supongo que no era su problema y no le interesaba más que sus pensamientos, ¿aunque siento que lo he visto?, me di prisa y entre en casa al llegar al living vi a hiroto recostado en el sofá más grande y me acerqué a él y mire sobre la mesita de enfrente había un café recién hecho...por alguna razón mi mente me decía qué hiroto había peleado con el tipo de antes sin embargo parecía que se tomó la molestia de cuidarlo supongo lo imaginé, vi a hiroto y él estaba durmiendo aunque tenía una ropa distinta al del día anterior, supongo lo mejor era dejarlo dormir pero cuando estaba por irme el me llamo…

-midorikawa-

-¿dime?-

Es la primera vez me llama por mi apellido supongo no importa aunque me siento extraño el me llame así, me acerque y me senté a un costado del sofá donde él estaba recostado,

-recién regresas, ¿cierto?- _él se sentó y acomodo junto a mí en el sofá-_

-sí, ¿estás bien?-

Pude notar un leve aroma de alcohol en el cuándo se enderezó y alcance la taza de café y se la ofrecí seguro le ayudaría más si estaba fuerte el sabor, ¿no sabía hiroto tomaba?,

-¿lo hiciste para mí?-

-no, el chico que estaba aquí lo hizo me imagino-

-...ya veo...así que me trajo e _l- el dio un pequeño sorbo y lo dejó sobre la mesita-_

-¿no recuerdas nada?-

-acaso crees que estoy borracho cierto y soy del tipo que pierde la memoria-

-no, quiero decir…- _me sentía algo avergonzado porque si pensaba un poco eso-_

-no importa, fui a casa de ese amigo y me quedé a dormir tomamos esta tarde juntos y decidí regresar y él me acompañó e incluso se quedó más de lo necesario para ver estaba bien-, seguro pensó qué haría algo o que estaba muy tomado pero se controlarme-

-ya veo supongo es un buena amigo incluso te hizo ese café… ¿cómo se llama?-

-no importa, no tengo la intención que lo veas de nuevo, dime como te fue-

-si hablas de mi confesión fue un fracaso al final fuimos a una cita grupal aunque me tarde en regresar realmente me sentía aburrido-

-qué mal, espero pronto puedas confesar-

-supongo será con el plan B aunque ya no estoy seguro-

-bien me iré a mi habitación- _él se levantó y estaba por irse pero le detuvo tomándolo de la mano-_

-espera yo...lamento haber cancelado contigo creo debí aceptar ir contigo, lo siento-

-no te disculpes no importa pero si te parece y no estás cansado aun no es demasiado tarde para ir a cenar a algún lugar, ¿quieres pasar navidad conmigo?-

-sí, iré, ¿pero estas bien?-

-iré por las llaves del automóvil y a ponerme un abrigo no tardó-

Hiroto parecía estaba bien es más parecía estaba de humor me daba mucho gusto aunque siento evadió mi pregunta de antes, supongo no importa aunque creo me molesta que él sabe de mí y él no me dice más de lo que podría saber, me gustaría saber más de el sí estaré con él aunque solo será poco tiempo después regresaré al instituto y no tendré vacaciones hasta el próximo año, bueno por lo menos vi a hiroto nuevamente así se por un tiempo más está bien.

Hiroto regreso mejor abrigado y salimos juntos de casa y después de ir por el automóvil y subir el condujo sin decirme nada aunque le pregunte más de una vez el dónde íbamos después de un largo viaje en el cual solo pase mirando mi teléfono llegamos a un hotel bajamos del automóvil tras estar en el estacionamiento y entramos por la puerta que daba acceso al lobby,

-qué hacemos aquí-

-en el 12vo piso hay un restaurante podremos comer tranquilamente además que habrá un espectáculo que solo se podrá ver desde ese sitio, bien espera un poco aquí iré la recepción después iremos al restaurante-

-bien-

hiroto se alejó y me dejó esperándolo en una sala cercana a los ascensores desde donde podía verlo, mientras lo esperaba recibí un mensaje de Himuro se me había olvidado qué le avisara cuando estuviera en casa, mientras estaba mensajeando mire enfrente donde hiroto estaba y lo vi muy amable con la chica que atendía la recepción ella reía como si le conociera es más lo tomaba del hombro con mucha confianza y al no parecía molestarle cuando estaba por acercarme entonces recibí una llamada así qué le respondí,

-bueno-

-saludos mido, supe lo de tu familia desde mi corazón espero estés bien-

-kazemaru que quieres-

-¿estás de malas? , yo que estaba preocupado por ti-

-lo agradezco pero no es momento estoy ocupado-

-bien entonces te informo este fin de año haré una fiesta, estás invitado-

-lo siento tengo planes-

-mientes, te conozco-

-no miento iré con Himuro a su casa el me invito antes-

-bien entonces te veré en clases el otro mes-

-si-

-espero estés bien-

-si lo estoy gracias por preocuparte-

Vaya qué inoportuno era kazemaru, él colgó primero y al darme vuelta hiroto ya estaba tras de mí,

-pareces molesto-

-no, ¿dime a dónde fuiste?-

-toma esta tarjeta como nos quedaremos aquí es para que los del hotel no te saquen si creen eres un turista, como mencione este lugar tiene algunos restaurantes y bares así que es mera seguridad-

-está bien-

-¿te sucede algo?-

-no, dime qué vamos a comer-

-bien eso podrás elegir tu vamos al restaurante-

Seguí a hiroto a los ascensores y mire a la chica de antes qué ahora discutía con algún sujeto frente a la recepción, entramos al ascensor y presiono el botón había otras personas por lo cual no hable además era una mujer con su hijo por alguna razón me recordó algo desagradable,

-ryuuji, mira desde el cristal del ascensor se puede ver la torre de luz-

Gire la cabeza donde señalaba hiroto, era cierto se miraba la ciudad y era un buen espectáculo nevado era como ver una gran esfera de nieve en la cual la nevada no paraba y las luces de la cuidaban estaba más que iluminado el lugar, seguro lo hizo para distraerse solo él me conoce sin decirle nada hiroto vio cuando mi madre me dejó,

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salimos y el lugar era un piso completo de un gran y lujoso restaurante lo seguí y llegamos a la recepción,

-¿tiene reservación?-

-claro, Kira es el nombre de mi reservación-

-bien esta aquí, síganme los llevaremos a una mesa como lo pidió-

Un mesero nos llevó a una mesa para dos enfrente del enorme ventanal de ese sitio desde el cual podía ver el gran jardín que tenía ese hotel, ordenamos y después esperamos por nuestra comida,

-estas incomodo-

-no, solo que hace mucho que no venía a uno de estos sitios y por lo general he comido en la cafetería del instituto-

-bien pues vete acostumbrando a esta vida, se me olvidó mencionarte cambie tu rutina de estudio-

-¿qué cosa?-

-estoy tan ocupado en mi tesis, en tu nuevo programa de estudios y el intentar distraerte que termine olvidándolo-

-¡quieres decir qué me cambiaste de escuela o algo así!, eso no es justo-

-no grites sin antes escuchar, no te trasferir solo le pedí al director el hecho que ya no te quedarías en los dormitorios sino que por asuntos personales saldrías para vivir conmigo y te llevaría y traería a diario-

-eso no es un problema para ti-

-no, además me queda cercas del trabajo y la universidad además es mejor creo necesitas salir un poco del ritmo de ese lugar, no sabes qué tan enfermizo es vivir así por siempre-

-he?-

En ese momento el mesero llegó con nuestra comida y no pude preguntarle a hiroto de qué hablaba ya que tan solo se fue el mesero timbro su celular y se fue dejándome comiendo solo, otra vez no estaba en posición de decirle algo ya que no quería pensara en mí como una molestia y terminara alejándose y menos cuando me dejara quedarme más que un mes en su casa.

Mire con atención el sitio donde había llegado a comer con hiroto, no era solo elegante sino que en él había muchas parejas y familias, no debería ser este lugar mejor para llevar a la persona que te gusta y pasar un momento agradable, es bonito y tiene una excelente comida pero me hace sentir incómodo...me pregunto si ….¿yo podría tener una cita aquí con Himuro? qué vergonzoso pensar eso cuando estoy aquí con hiroto, al ver que él tardaba me preocupe y fui a buscarlo esperaba estuviera bien,

Avance por el restaurante y le pregunte por la persona con la que había venido al camarero que nos atendió y me señaló el pasillo donde se había metido a atender una llamada así que fui a ese lugar me adentre y seguir derecho hasta que escuche la voz de hiroto dentro de una habitación,

-¡no es no!-

-deja de molestarme, no tengo más paciencia estoy harto de ti y tus malditas negativas-

-no d-….-

Pensé hiroto estaba peleando con algún tipo molesto así que entre en donde él estaba y solo vi a un sujeto abrazándose a él y besándolo, estaba sorprendido, el sujeto que tenía inmóvil a hiroto me vio así que salí de ese lugar,….no se supone estaban peleando yo debí hacer que se detuviera no, hiroto no es de ese tipo, salí corriendo y regrese a mi asiento no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

 **Espero fueran del agrado estas dos continuaciones, como mencione antes  
ya avance el fic así que iré publicando d e3 a 4 días siempre y cuando el fin  
de semana a no cruce en el orden que vaya publicando, sin más espero fuera del agrado,  
háganlo saber que les pareció. bye bye.**


	7. Love Trap cap 06

**Saludos les he traído continuación, espero les guste también manejare el punto de vista de Hiroto no solo de midorikawa así no será tan en suspenso y para no aburrir con intrigas, bien espero les guste el capítulo de este día.**

* * *

 **Love Trap**

Cap 6

 **·Hiroto·**

-dime hiroto te gusta alguien, a mí me gustas tú-

-si a mí también me gusta ryu-chan-

-¡qué bien!, de grande seré novia de hiroto-

Eran tan inocentes aquellas palabras amables sin doble intención alguna vez salieron de su boca cuando tenía 7 años así que creí era lindo qué me quisiera tanto entonces,

-¡Hiroto!-

-no te me acerques tanto Haruya- _mi mejor amigo a quien no le importaba abrazarme que pareciera estaba por besarme-_

-por qué-

-tienes qué pegar tú cara contra la mía-

-si-

Tenía un amigo con el cual crecí desde el primer grado de primaria siempre estuvimos juntos aunque era molesto, hasta el día qué llegue a mi limite pero aun así él estuvo junto a mí,

Estaba harto de mí mismo sentía no podía mas y quería morirme, estaba solo en la azotea del instituto llorando aferrado a mis piernas durante las clases de deportes entonces llego haruya buscándome lo cual parece no le había tomado mucho, ya que me conocía bien,

-Hiroto, aquí estas vine al no verte en clase, ¿estás enfermo?, te llevo a la enfermería-

-hice algo horrible- _estaba llorando mientras me mantenía con la cara oculta-_

 _-¿_ he?-

-la persona qué me gusta estaba tumbada sobre la silla mecedora de la sala de juegos y le hice algo horrible-

-¿qué hiciste Hiroto?-

-yo le bese-

-vamos besar no es malo-

Haruya se sentó junto a mí y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y comenzó a secar mis lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera,

-pero mi hermano le ha dicho a mi hermana qué solo debe besar a la persona qué le guste y esta le corresponda, solo debe hacerlo con la persona especial y yo….aunque es especial no me corresponde-

-vamos deja de llorar aun eres muy pequeño, además es pronto para hablar de amor solo tenemos 12 años-

No, el no entendía a mí me gustaba alguien y no era el simple beso sino qué recientemente comenzaba a tener sentimientos extraños por esa persona tan pequeña y especial dentro de mi vida, nagumo pedía dejara de llorar entonces dijo alguna estupidez y me beso,

-listo dejaste de llorar-

-...-

-este es mi conjuro mágico, siempre qué llores te daré un beso, el novio de mi prima siempre lo dice y funciona-

-i-idiota haruya-

El me abrazo pero realmente deje de llorar y deje de pensar en ello y solo tenía en mi mente el beso de nagumo ya qué después lamio sus labios y dijo sabia a fresa, seguro era por qué en el descanso había tomado un poco de jugo.

mientras crecía lo hacía también lo qué sentía por esa persona así qué se lo dije a nagumo le dije me gustaba un chico pero no podía decirlo por más de un motivo, así qué el sonrió y dijo qué me cuidaría ya qué le confesé había intentado violar a esa persona pero me había detenido ya qué mis hermanos llegaron a casa, poco después de cumplir 13 años y entrar a secundaria me hice novio de una chica de mi clase a la cual le gustaba por 3 años deje de ver a nagumo ya qué se trasfirió pero en el instituto superior entonces llegue a un punto en qué realmente deseaba estar con esa persona quería besarle y abrasarle incluso hice cosas repugnante en la cual en una de ellas termine acostándome con nagumo con quien me rencontré,

-abre más la boca, quiero besarte-

-te duele-

\- no, vamos muévete con esto hare te olvides de ese sujeto-

Haruya y yo terminamos tenido sexo en nuestra habitación qué compartimos, el me dejó hacerle lo que quiera incluso llamarlo por el nombre de quien me tenía mareado, cansado de este amor unilateral,

Termine haciéndoselo yo a nagumo, en mi mente se lo hacía alguien más, cada beso, cada rose de mis manso contra su piel y cada movimiento de caderas y el sentir lo penetraba y escucharlo jadear era satisfactorio incluso me lleno de placer y felicidad pero al día siguiente de eso, se me confeso,

-¿gustarte?-

-sí, con lo de ayer creo, no mejor dicho me enamorado siempre me has gustado pero hasta ayer lo entendí, se mío por favor-

-pss- _no evite reírme-_

-de qué te ríes, estoy siendo serio-

-eres tonto, ayer no lo hice por qué sienta algo por ti, para mi eres solo una medicina barata a mi deseo-

se era cruel con esas palabras pero él no se rindió acepto ser entonces la medicina a mi locura, incluso cuando termine con yagami el siguió a mi lado incluso lo hicimos algunas veces más, paso un tiempo y lleve conmigo a Nagumo a la boda de mi hermana entonces en ese lujar me entere de la muerte del padre de midorikawa mi hermano me conto y me dijo dónde encontrarlo así qué salí de la fiesta y fui a buscarle, conocía a kojirou por sakuma un chico de mi instituto así qué termine logrando cuidar del pero era algo incómodo, aquel niño era un chico muy sensible además me había confesado le gustaba un chico así qué me sentí algo disgustado y me fui con una mentira y termine haciéndolo con nagumo en su casa e incluso cuando me llevo a mi casa y después de darme un baño y llegar a la sala de descanso el me esperaba con un café,

-¿formal?-

-sí, quiero algo formal contigo, soy el único con quien te has acostado y que te entiende, incluso le pregunte a tus ex-novias claro me gane algunas bofetadas pero se solo lo has hecho conmigo, vivamos juntos-

-estoy cansado, sal de aquí-

-vamos por qué no desiste de buena vez esa persona es tan ciega como estúpida-

-no te permitiré le menciones fuera, no me llames más-

Sabia de nuevo era cruel con Haruya, incluso cuando se mantuvo al margen y me dio esa foto como una confesión, no quería rendirme pero creo era lo mejor un amor unilateral por más de 10 años es doloroso, ese mismo día ryuuji regreso de su cita y al saber no se había confesado un poco de mí se sintió feliz, entonces al llevarlo conmigo a una cena navideña recibí una llamada de mi hermano y fui a responder a una cabina especial en el restaurante,

-hermano-

-me alegra llamarte, seré directo ya qué no estoy para juegos, he arreglado un **omiai** con la hija de un reconocido socio de nuestra empresa, el matrimonio concentrado lo he estado incluso negociando con nuestro padre y lo ha dejado todo en mis manos, cree que si eres "responsable" con un niño serás aún mejor si te comprometes ahora, así que ella vendrá a conocerte después de unos meses así qué espero dejes de jugar al niño pequeño-

-supongo no me dejaras negarme-

-me alegra lo entiendas, hiroto puedes ser considerado un adulto pero en nuestra familia aun eres un niño así qué después iré a verte para hablarte de esa persona, bien debo colgar, cuídate-

Supongo esto era el fin para mi camino sin importar qué dirección quería ir, además era lo mejor así me distraería si me comprometo sería mejor qué estar acostándome con un amigo. Cuando estaba por salir alguien entro ese alguien era solo Haruya,

-qué casualidad verte aquí-

-contigo nada es casualidad, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-vine con unos amigos, pero realmente al verte pasar algo cercas a mi mesa creí era el destino así qué te seguí-

-eres todo un acosador, llamare a la policía-

-vamos hiroto por qué no aprovechamos y me dejas consentirte hoy, sabes dicen que en invierno las noches es mejor pasarlas con alguien-

-aléjate-

-te amo hiroto, así qué aunque tú lo llames acoso yo lo llamo amor-

-déjame en paz incluso contigo no quiero anda, me casare pronto-

-mientes, siempre buscas escapar a mí pero hoy no te dejare menos con una mentira tan obvia-

-detente haruya-

-solo ser aun beso lo prometo- _el me sujeto y comenzó a forzarme-_

-¡no es no!-

-deja de molestarme, no tengo más paciencia estoy harto de ti y tus malditas negativas-

-no d-….-

Nagumo me sostuvo y me atrajo para besarme pero no duro mucho ya qué le metí un puñetazo y me aleje de él y me limpie la boca,

-cuando dijo no, es no y realmente me casare, cuando llegue el día te enviare una invitación para qué tú y todo el mundo vea lo serio qué soy, cuando este con esa persona no te necesitare más-

Salí de esa pequeña sala y regrese a mi mesa, estaba siendo egoísta, no con haruya solamente sino conmigo, esto era lo mejor además no sería el primero o el último en mi familia quien se casa con alguien más por orgullo o dinero sin tener una pisca de amor en el incluso mi padre se unió a dos mujeres sin amar a mas qué una seriamente,

Regrese a mi mesa y vi a ryuuji muy pensativo, seguro recordaba su día con ese chico qué le gusta, no me molesta solo espero verlo feliz algún día aunque no sea yo,

-lamento la tardanza-

-no importa, quien era-

-¿Quién, bueno?-

-no perdona no quiero meterme yo…-

-solo era mi hermano, pero no hablemos de él, terminaste de comer-

-sí, pedí un postre no importa-

-claro qué no-

-puedo preguntar algo, Hiroto-

-si claro-

-ahora qué mencionas a tu hermano, creo hasta apenas lo note pero ustedes tres no son muy parecidos, quizás tú y Xavier sí, pero hasta en imagen y nombre son diferente en mas su color de ojos, piel y cabello en mas intenso qué el tuyo...perdona si no quieres decir no importa creo me mentó donde no me llaman, perdona-

-no importa, te contare además para nosotros tres eres como un hermanito bien te diré-

Supongo no me molestaba mucho decirle a él, estaba seguro no iría a decírselo a nadie en un buen chico de todos modos.

* * *

 **Espero les gustara la continuación de hoy mañana colocare otro capítulo para no dejarlos en suspenso, sin más espero les gustara, no se olviden de comentar, bye-bye.**


	8. Love Trap Cap 07

**Hola les traigo continuación espero sea dela grado.  
**

 **Se dije la publicaría pero bueno por lo menos tarde que nunca, bien espero en unos días subir otra parte del fic.**

* * *

 **Love Trap**

Cap 7

Hiroto después de llegar creo pregunte algo innecesario aun así me conto de algo qué no sabía qué incluso me sorprendió.

el padre de hiroto se casó con kiri-san la madre de Hitomiko pero en un viaje de negocios en Inglaterra se enamoró y re-encontró con su primer amor y tuvo un amorío con ella en su tiempo en aquel lujar, regreso a Japón desconocido dejaba a atrás un niño, 5 años después cuando el decidió tener una familia nació Hitomiko pero en un viaje de negocios se vio con esa mujer y se enteró de su hijo de 5 años Xavier, como en alguna historia de amor entre ricos y pobres ella había aceptado qué el no estuviera en su vida solo qué lo viera una vez pero no fue así , Kira-san no negó a su hijo y lo reconoció legamente incluso cuando regreso a Japón estuvo en contacto con su hijo y crio a su hija pero un día la madre de Hitomiko murió, ella era de apenas 1 año cuando ocurrió así qué su padre se casó con Silvia la madre de Xavier y presento a él a su hermana menor, ambos eran pequeños así qué no fue difícil para ninguno llamarse hermanos pero la diferencia de edad y genero eran notorias cuando Xavier llego a los 9 años y 4 años de los respectivos niños, comenzaban a pelear por cualquier cosa incluso la atención de su padre,

-él es mi padre no tuyo-

-él también es mi padre-

-no es así la sirvienta dice qué eres un basaro*-

-cállate, mocosas como tú no saben nada, tonta-

Las peleas entre ambos eran cada vez peor incluso en una ocasión Xavier golpeo a su hermana y ella le empujo de las escaleras, solo era el tercer escalón aun así logro lastimarse entonces….

-divorcio-

-sí, hitomiko es buena niña ella ni Xavier son culpables, creo no debí verte de nuevo así ella tendría a su padre y no o compartiría además ahora…-

-no me separe de ti, hablare con ese par, tendrás diferentes madres pero tiene el mismo padre y apellido así qué los tratare como los niños qué son, vamos no llores-

-no es por eso yo...el nuevo bebé… no quiera qué nuestro bebé fuera causa de nuevas peleas entre estos dos niños, los amo pero quiero atesorar a mis hijos, así que me llevare a mi hijo y a Xavier-

Hiroto me dijo qué se suponía Hitomiko y Xavier no escucharon pero no fue así, estos dos estaban fuera de habitación y escucharon del divorcio de sus padres pero también supieron de su nuevo hermano así qué hitomiko se acercó a su hermano y le tomo de la mano,

-seré buena, perdón por pegarte, pero quiero un nuevo hermano, además yo quiero a Xavier, mucho, no quiero se vayan realmente quiero a mi hermano-

-yo también te quiero lamento haberte dado ese pellizco-

-no importa un pellizco es menor al qué te hiciera lastimarte la mano-

-bien entonces seamos buenos hermanos y cuidemos a nuestro hermano-

-si-

al día siguiente Kira-san castigo a ambos y les dio la noticia de su hermano qué nacería en algunos meses y así después de esa noticia y esforzados en ser buenos hermanos conocieron a su hermanito, solo Xavier y ahora el recién nacido compartían a su mamá y hitomiko y el compartían a su padre eso fue lo que kira-san les dijo añadiendo qué él era hermano de ambos por qué comparte a un padre con cada uno y debían cuidarlo ya qué un bebé era una persona muy frágil y así ellos dos desarrollaron un habito nombrado por hiroto,

-"trastorno de hermanos sobre protector y caprichosos ante las necesidades del pequeño antes qué su espacio persona"-

Hiroto dijo que desde qué recuerda ellos siempre lo cuidaron y se peleaban sobre quien lo cuidaría, de esa forma me entere de algunas cosas aunque eran medios hermanos después de nacer Hiroto ellos eran buenos hermanos y eran una familia muy única, vaya creo ahora los envidio, me gustaría un hermano,

-me gustaría qué hubiera tenido un hermano pero eso imposible-

-pero qué dices para nosotros tu eres como nuestro hermano menor-

-incluso para ti lo soy-

-claro-

de alguna forma al saber el me mira como su hermano, me dolió , no debería esta feliz por el afecto de ser visto como un hermano por la persona qué tanto quería, durante la estadía en ese restaurante hubo un espectáculo por ser navidad de fuegos artificiales qué podían verse desde nuestra mesa y además de qué el lujare regalo un pastel de lujo excluso por el día , compartí un momento agradable en ese sitio con Hiroto incluso me sentí como en una cita, si así se sentía quería una con Hiromu pronto.

Después de salir de ese sitio fuimos al ascensor y en lujar de bajar subimos creo menciono nos quedaríamos, llegamos a una habitación lujosa y fui y me arroje a el sofá, era tan cómodo,

-es mejor qué duermas en la cama, ve a dormí para los niños ya es tarde para estar despierto-

-no soy un niño, tendré 17 pronto-

-cuando llegue a 20 años hablaremos de adulto a adulto y te tratare como igual hasta entonces solo eres un niño-

Hiroto se sentó sobre el sofá y me acerqué a él y me recargue en su regazo, realmente era cómodo y agradable pero él se paró repentinamente,

-dolió-

-estoy cansado iré a dormir, has lo mismo, tú habitación es la puerta de la derecha-

-bien-

no tenía delicadeza, vaya quiero tener pronto 20 años entones seré un adulto y lo veré por encima, aunque para entonces será de 25 años y aun así seguiría por debajo, me levante y fui a mi habitación y me recosté por encima y era muy fría al contacto intente dormir pero estaba fría así que por mucho qué quiera era es imposible incluso no me quite la ropa así qué me levante después de intentar por un rato y fui a la habitaciones hiroto quien estaba metido en la cama y a simple vista aprecia se había dado un baño, vaya yo muriendo de frio y él va y se da un baño yo ni loco lo haría,

-qué haces aquí-

-quiero dormí contigo como antes-

-cuantos años tienes 7, vamos regresa a tu habitación-

Él estaba secando su cabello así qué fui y me metí a su cama, era igual de fría pero seguro que si me abrazaba a el quien seguro había tomado un baño caliente me daría calor, por qué la habitaciones de este lujar eran tan frías,

-creo si tengo 7 años ahora, quiero dormir contigo-

-bien quédate aquí yo me iré a otro lado-

-qué por qué, antes dormíamos juntos y me abrazabas-

-tenía 12 años y tú 7 éramos niños-

-qué es diferente ahora, quizás crecimos pero aun así eres con el único con quien dormiría-

Era así hasta qué me casara o saliera con Hiromu, si no había duda en ello sería capaz incluso como adulto meterme a la cama con Hiroto con mucha confianza,

-supongo un baño no será suficiente-

-¿he?-

-pero no te acerques ya no estoy acostumbrado a dormir con nadie-

Por qué creía eso era mentira, él se acomodó del otro lado de la cama durmiendo vestido solo sin el abrigo y bufanda así como el calzado y coloco una almohada en el medio,

-pero yo quiero-

-ya te lo dije, es así o te regresas a tu habitación-

-injusto-

-acaso en el instituto haces esto, te metes a la cama de otros chicos-

-no solo lo haría contigo ya te dije, además las habitaciones tienen calefacción aunque en verano siempre se descompone pero en invierno mantiene las habitaciones calidad-

-duérmete ahora-

-¿hiroto tú has compartido cama con alguien?-

-nunca, ahora duérmete-

-te molesta te pida esto, perdona no quería incomodarte solo creí qué te conozco qué podía hacerlo, me voy-

Solo logre incomodar a la persona qué tanto quería, cuando iba a pararme de la cama el me tomo de la mano y me atrajo a él y me abrazo…

-solo duérmete en silencio, lo prometes, te abrazare solo hasta qué te duermas-

-seguro-

-ahora quédate-

-lamento serte una molestia-

-no lo eres ahora duerme mañana regresaremos a casa-

Al final termine durmiendo en la misma cama con Hiroto quien me abrazo hasta qué dormí, creo, realmente se sentía bien sentir como poco a poco tenia calor en el cuerpo hasta terminar durmiendo, -"amo esto, te amo hiroto"-. Es mi preciada familia.

* * *

 **Espero les gustara, espero no fuera muy corto pero créanme  
algunos capítulos son extensos y otros cortos para no  
hacer aburrida la lectura, espero fuera dela grado.**


	9. Love Trap Cap 08

**hola hoy colocare 3 continuaciones, confieso ya "termine" de alguna forma el fic así que iré colocando los capítulos cas días si se cursa el fin de mena como ahora será triple así que espero les guste la continuación..**

* * *

 **Love Trap**

Cap 8

Al despertar al día siguiente hiroto no estaba así qué me levante y salí de la habitación y entonte una nota pegada en la puerta de la habitación y la leí,

-"debo salir a reunirme con alguien, descuida aun estaré en el hotel puedes bajar al comedor o pedir algo no te preocupes por nada"-

Supongo no debía importa él es ya un adulto, salí de la habitación y me dirigí al ascensor me adentre y hasta qué se cero la puerta note tras de mi a un sujeto pero era el qué se abalanzó sobre Hiroto así qué baje la mirada cuando mis ojos se encontraron con él en el reflejo de la puerta metálica,

-oye tú eres el niño de ayer-

-no, no se dé lo qué habla señor-

-claro qué sabes, una persona al verme hacer "eso" simplemente se hubiera ido pero tu quedaste sorprendido, titubeaste, te fuiste rápidamente, acaso te gusto-

-se equivoca yo solo creí Hiroto estaba peleando y…-

-hiroto, ya entiendo te gusta el-

Me di media vuelta y encare al sujeto qué parecía muy grosero, además ya tenía 17, casi no era un niño pequeño,

-no me gusta el, él es solo un amigo de mi familia y estoy viviendo con él por algunas razones personales, así qué le pediré gentilmente no moleste a hiroto jamás-

-acabo de notarlo por lo general no respetas a hiroto sino qué lo llamas por su nombre, acaso no te enseñaron a obedecer a los mayores _\- el apretó mi cara y me aleje-_

-no se acerque-

El me acorralo en el restringido espacio de ese elevador y me tomo de la cara apretándome y hacerme qué lo viera-

-te diré una cosa mocoso, él y yo estamos juntos ni tu ni su prometida lo alejara de mí, yo he estado con el mas tiempo qué nadie-

-a mí no me gusta Hiroto-

-¿seguro?-

-si, a mí me gusta alguien más quien se interesaría en alguien como el en primera lujar-

-me alegra lo digas claramente, entonces me disculpo por ser grosero, dime mocoso lo has visto-

-no, la no está en la habitación y no soy un mocoso o un niño-

-ya veo, bien entonces te invito el desayuno-

-no quiero-

Pero en ese momento mi estómago gruño dejándome en vergüenza él se rio de mí y al abrirse las puertas me llevo con él al comedor y ordeno para mí, supongo no importaba, me pregunto si puedo saber algo por él,

-disculpa señor pero usted es amigo de Hiroto o algo así-

-supongo puedes decir soy su amigo íntimo, pero me llamo Haruya Nagumo, no señor-

-perdón, cierto soy midorikawa ryuuji-

-ryuuji he, un placer-

El parecía sorprendido de saber mi nombre, aun así quería saber cosas de Hiroto aunque fuera de este modo,

-Haruya-san puedo saber desde cuando conoce a Hiroto-

-desde niños creo desde los 7 años-

-el, sale con alguien ahora-

-no es claro, conmigo, aunque recientemente ayer me dijo se casara supongo se molestó y lo obligue a besarme pero solo termine recibiendo un golpe-

-¿casarse?-

-sí, pero no lo dejare, el cubre mi expectativa, ya lo aparte de su primer amor no dejare una niña rica venga a malograr lo qué he logrado hasta ahora, ahora qué lo recuerdo ustedes viven juntos cierto-

-si viviré con el solo hasta los 20 años-

-perfecto, entonces seamos amigos e infórmame de lo que haga Hiroto-

-eso es acoso-

-dices lo mismo que él, no es acoso solo es asegurarme qué él se mantenga en mí no dejare qué este en paz, aunque cuando intente poner una cámara y la descubrió me hecho a la policía el muy desgraciado-

-pues eso es invasión a la privacidad-

-solo estaba en la regadera no estaba en otro sitio aun así creo se dio cuenta por qué hice un hueco y me denuncio ni siquiera la use-

Este sujeto era idiota pero peligroso no creo que deba estar con el tomando el desayuno tranquilamente,

-en fin toma ya grave mi número en tu celular _\- el me entrego mi celular y después comenzó a comer-_

-¿qué cosa, cuando saco mi teléfono?-

Realmente era peligroso en qué momento saco de mi pantalón mi celular incluso me sentí incomodo imaginándome qué me toco, el me entrego mi celular y vi su número en la pantalla,

-puedes llamarme cualquier momento además aunque no lo aparente busco ser un excelente abogado así que podría serte de ayuda en el futuro-

Abogado y ladrón bueno por lo menos le quedaba además es un pervertido qué acosa a su amigo,

-desde cuando son tan unidos-

-curioso bien fue cuando tuve mi prima vez con el realmente es bueno en lo que hace-

-podría no hablarme de eso-

-qué tiene de malo-

Me sentí avergonzado es más me imagine a Hiroto en la cama con ese sujeto vaya arruino mi sueño de infancia cuando era yo el único con quien dormía...ahora qué lo pienso no me mintió ,él me dijo no compartía la cama y hasta se acostado con el pelirojo frete mío qué ahora parecía sumido en un recuerdo retorcido,

Estaba tomando mi café cuando mire alrededor del lujar y no muy lejos tras una pared de cristal a unas mesas estaba hiroto con un sujeto, ¿quién era? no parecía muy animado así qué seguro no era un amigo,

 **······**

-Lamento haberlo llamado pero represento a los Kidou y en nombre de mi cliente el solicito averiguara qué tipo de persona es Kira Hiroto, aquí está mi tarjeta, soy Tachimukai Yuuki además abogado de los kidou, el me pidió mostrarle una fotografía de su prometida-

Estaba frete a un chico casi de mi edad de su cartera saco una fotografía y me la entrego realmente era una fotografía de una chica muy linda pero esta parecía haber sido cortada en dos por una tijera,

-es normal guarde la foto de su cliente en su billetera-

-si puede mal entenderse pero me reuní esta mañana puntual con mi cliente y tomo una fotografía de su escritorio y solo removió a el sujeto junto a su hermana, pero no tiene de qué preocuparse, kidou-san espera conocer a kira-san es la fiesta de fin de año aquí le dejó la invitación el me pidió personalmente venir hoy a conocerle e insistir en qué fuera no aceptara un no por respuesta-

-bien supongo mi familia está invitada me niegue o no debería ir-

-parece qué es una persona muy amable seguro la hermana de kidou-san estará feliz de conocerle lamento interrumpir su mañana y llamarlo aquí-

-no, estaba aquí casualmente, bien entonces iré-

-me retiro-

Él se fue tras despedirse realmente parecía alguien muy amable aunque parecía qué algo lo molestaba bueno supongo que esto de arreglar un matrimonio entre personas qué no se conocen es incómodo hasta para los que lo arreglan, me levante de la mesa y vi a ryuuji algo lejos pero después vi estaba con alguien y al divisar mejor vi a Haruya, ese maldito solo espero no esté diciendo tonterías a midorikawa, me hacer que a ellos y dedique una mala mirada a haruya y después sonreí amablemente,

-midorikawa qué haces con este sujeto, no sabes qué no debes ir tras desconocidos-

-pero él es su amigo, el me conto se conocen desde hace tiempo así qué lo seguí además me invito a desayunar-

-ya veo algunas veces parece haces las cosas bien-

-vamos no me ruborices, siéntate pediré por ti-

-no ya tome el desayuno con alguien más, en fin me quedare para espera a midorikawa, después puedes dejarnos solos-

-qué recelo, en fin entonces yo me voy ahora, Hiroto te veré después para qué terminemos de hablar, nos vemos midorikawa fue un gusto conocerte-

Nagumo se fue y me dejó con midorikawa quien parecía querer preguntar algo, supongo ese le dijo algunas mentiras pero decirle no le crea eso solo añade sospecha a creer es cierto en fin no importa qué crea,

-está todo bien Hiroto, creí habías salido del hotel-

-no me reuní con un conocido de mi hermano en fin dime nagumo no te trato mal-

-no él fue...agradable-

-bien, me recuerda este fin de semana a saldré, si ya tienes planes con algún amigo puedo llevarte y quizás puedas quedarte en su casa-

-¿planes para este sábado?...no tengo ninguno-

-entonces creo escuche ma tu conversación telefónica ayer-

-eso, fue una mentira-

-entonces quieres venir conmigo iré a una fiesta de fin de año no quisiera ir pero estoy obligado pero tampoco deseo dejarte solo en casa así qué si tiene algún plan hazlo sino, ¿quieres venir?-

-está bien iré, hace mucho qué no voy a una fiesta-

-bien entonces este sábado igual tendremos planes, bien nos quedaremos aquí hasta el medio día después regresaremos a casa-

-claro-

 **······**

Algo me tenía incomodo sentía qué Hiroto me ocultaba algo además de qué recién me entere por ese sujeto qué ellos han tenido una especie de relación, además de que lo vi conversando con una persona pero no estaba en posición de preguntar algo innecesario bien supongo qué no debo meterme en la vida actual de Hiroto ya no soy aquel niño a qué él le confiaba sus secretos, pero tal parece me molesta.

Pase el fin de semana junto a Hiroto y después regresamos a casa, aun así aunque regresamos y pasamos el día juntos sentí qué había comenzado a notar el gran abismo qué siempre hubo pero jamás quise notarlo.

toda la semana hiroto se la paso trabajando aunque eran sus vacaciones él dijo estaba ayudando en el trabajo de su hermano ya qué después de graduarse será el vice presidente ejecutivo de la empresa de su familia, el pasaba todos los días encerrado en su habitación solo lo veía para la cena entonces el viernes decidí comería completamente bien y no se saltaría las horas así qué fui a su habitación, estaba sentado a la horilla de su cama con su laptop y sobre la cama había varios documentos, ahora qué lo pienso es primera vez entro completamente en su habitación ya qué solo me paro en la puerta, el al notarme alzo la mirada a mí pero era primera vez qué lo note con lentes, no sabía usaba lentes,

-qué ocurre-

-la comida esta lista-

\- lo siento debo terminar esto tan solo pueda iré-

-siempre dices lo mismo y no comes más qué la cena- _me le quede mirando a Hiroto había algo en el-_

-perdona,…. ¿tengo algo malo?-

-no, pero es primera vez te veo usando lentes-

-¿me veo raro?-

-no, todo lo contrario creo resaltan bien en ti te hacen ver muy genial y con estilo te lucen bien-

-gracias, aunque solo las uso para estar frete a la computadora o cuando hago trabajo de escritorio-

-pues yo creo deberías usarlas de diario, te vez aún más maduro y creo luces genial te admiro aún más-

-bien entonces las usare-

No estaba siendo grosero seguro a hiroto no le gustaba y ahora yo solo decía lo primero que tenía en la cabeza, él se levantó de su cama y después me tomo del hombro,

-bien entonces comamos juntos, no me saltare las comidas te lo prometo-

-bien-

El salió de la habitación y mire le gran cantidad de papeles qué estaban en ese lujar aunque los miraba no entendía nada, después salí y fui a comer junto a hiroto, durante la comida parecía el hiroto agradable de siempre aunque sentía estaba algo distraído seguro estaba pensando en el trabajo.

-dime midorikawa no te molesta hacer todo esto-

-¿qué cosa?-

-hablo de la comida, los deberes de la casa y en mantenerla en orden, has de creer qué no se valerme por mí-

-claro qué no a mí me gusta hacerlo fui yo el qué dijo qué lo haría, además de qué hablas si solo hago mi parte ya qué siempre lavas tu ropa por separado y no entro en tu habitación por qué la dejas en orden así qué no me molesta eres muy ordenado-

-ya veo, supongo te has acostumbrado, pero te prometo te ayudare además siempre he vivido solo-

-cierto hiroto puedo salir mañana temprano-

-te verás con un amigo-

-si algo así, pero seré puntual para ir contigo a la fiesta, pero ahora qué lo pienso qué usare-

\- no te preocupes por eso, puedes salir solo regresa antes de las 6pm-

-bien-

al día siguiente era el día qué hiroto había sido invitado a una fiesta e iría con él, aunque si me habían invitado quería ir con él, pero recordé le debía un regalo ya qué el me compro un lindo abrigo el cual planeo usar siempre así qué con lo que enviaba el abogado de mi herencia para mis gastos fui a el centro comercial seguro podría comprar algo y tenía todo el día, salí temprano a buscar pero el lujar estaba lleno de parejas y personas qué llenaban cada tienda así qué comencé a busca algo, pero qué podría comprarle a hiroto entonces mientras andaba por la tienda vi a Hiromu, creí tenia suerte así qué iba a acercarme pero entonces vi estaba con una chica la cual después se fue y le dejo en ese sitio, iba a retroceder pero él me noto.

* * *

 **espero les gustase.**


	10. Love Trap Cap 09

**parte de la continuacion, espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Love Trap**

Cap 9

Hiromu al verme se acerco a mí así que lo salude y actúe con normalidad como siempre como si el encuentro hubiera sido casual, aunque lo fue no lo estaba esperando ni nada,

-hola midorikawa-

-Hola, vaya coincidencia vernos hoy-

-sí, es verdad-

-vaya esa chica de antes amiga tuya Hiromu-

-bueno….no realmente, era una amiga hace una semana pero...-

-no entiendo, no necesitas explicarte en fin me alegra verte sabes, me disculpo por irme del karaoke de esa forma creo me sentía algo mal-

-no importa hable con esa chica y entendió..., vaya esto es incómodo-

-¿he, qué es incómodo?-

-¿midorikawa yo te gusto cierto?-

-¿qué cosa?, ¿cómo lo sabes?...quiero decir... yo...-

-Osamu me lo dijo después de que te fuiste a casa, el me conto debería ser serio con tus sentimientos y aceptarte por qué todo este año no hacías más que hablar de lo mucho que te gusto con él pero...no aceptaré a un egoísta como tú-

-¿qué cosa?-

No entendía, acaso estoy siendo rechazado sin quiera antes confesar mis sentimientos, pero quería escucharlo, el suspiro y me miró fijamente,

-a mi también me gustabas...eso antes de que me comparas con el amor de tu vida-

-...- _no sabía qué decir así que solo escuche en silencio-_

-por tu cara supongo no lo entiendes, tu y yo ya nos habíamos conocido estuve un año en la misma escuela que tú y siempre me gustaste, era precoz quizás mi amor por ti pero me gustabas pero cuando te dije que me gustas,

 **···**

-si a mí también me gusta Hiromu ya que tiene la piel como el, los ojos como el, es lindo como el-

-¿el?-

-si el chico que me gusta y con qué estaré mi vida entera-

 **···**

-en ese momento creí estabas jugando pero me di cuenta que una vez comenzaba a pensar en "él" te encerrabas en tu mundo y no había quien te sacará de él, un día siguiéndote conocí a ese chico realmente deberías estar loco es lo que pensé así que lo dije tan solo pude-

 **···**

-cómo puede gustarme un chico de secundaria-

-no lo entenderías...es tan genial-

-no, no lo entiendo eres raro y estúpido ya no te amo, te odio-

-no me importa solo te miraba como su reemplazo ya que aunque me guste jamás me corresponderá-

 **···**

-para el siguiente año me transferí de escuela por cuestión de el trabajo de mis padres pero cuando te vi deseaba realmente me olvidaras y parecía ser así pero solo que de nuevo solo me mirabas como su reemplazo, por mucho que me gustaras no seré el reemplazo de alguien más, debería estar loco para dejarte usarme como un reemplazo, así que aunque te guste ahora no puedo corresponder como ves tengo novia ahora- _él parecía dolido desvió la mirada parecía a punto de llorar-_

-¡Hiromu!-

-haz esto más fácil y no me hables, realmente aun me gustas pero no quiero ser un remplazo por qué no mejor abres los ojos y entiendes que tú y esa persona jamás estarán justas es más por tu egoísmo incluso ni conmigo,... perdona debo irme-

Qué había sido esto, no entienda me enamore de Hiromu por reemplazar a quién a mí me gusta, no era verdad a mi siempre me gusto Hiromu es más apenas este año me di cuenta me gustaban los chicos ya que no tenía ninguna fijación más que la de admirar a hiroto cuando niño….no entendía, solo seguí caminando para razonar sus palabras, había sido rechazado sin siquiera poder confesarme, realmente dolía, esto había sido un gran golpe.

Entre en una tienda y comencé a ver la ropa en ese lugar entonces vi estaba dentro de una tienda para caballeros, ciento había venido a compra un regalo.

Mi mente se llenó de pensamientos que eran encontrar un regalo de navidad para hiroto así que pasee por toda la tienda entonces me paré en una repisa y una chica se acercó,

-bienvenido a nuestra tienda, dime busca algo en especial-

-sí, quiero un regalo para alguien…- _como decirlo amable para mí_ \- mi hermano pero no sé qué obsequiarle-

-bien entonces qué tal algo como un traje de marca-

-no tengo mucho dinero- _bueno si lo tenía pero no ahora-_

-bien entonces qué tal un juego de accesorios estas en descuento, mira en esta vitrina tras de ti tenemos accesorios para las camisas un sujetador de corbatas y un par de gemelos para los puños, si tu hermano es mayor y le gustan los trajes seguro le gustara-

-bueno…-

Ahora que lo pienso no es que el vista de traje pero si entra a una empresa como vicepresidente tendrá que ir de traje a la oficina diario, seguro podría darle un juego de accesorios, ¿pero cuál?,

-quiero uno pero, no se cual llevar-

-bien dime la edad de tu hermano y te mostraré algunos modelos-

-bien está dentro de los 20 años-

-bueno entonces sígueme te mostraré algunos nuevos modelos-

La chica me llevó a una sala y sobre una mesa coloca los estuches con varios accesorios diferentes, eran extraños aunque supongo es por qué lo más que he llegado a usar como un traje es el uniforme del instituto pero no uso corbata. La mujer comenzó a mostrar y sugerir algunos hasta qué mostró su más reciente modelo,

-este modelo tiene el grabado de una flor de lis, además que es de plata y su diseño es discreto y elegante y puede usarlo varias veces-

-supongo es bonito, lo compare-

-bien te hare la nota espera aquí-

Seguro esas cosas eran caras un poco en mí se sentía feliz de ser millonario aunque en "cuenta congelada" no podía usar todo hasta ser mayor, ahora que pienso si me alejo de hiroto donde viviré cuando sea mayor, aunque quiera no puedo hacerlo y vivir siempre con el pero no puedo el parece ser muy codiciado por ese tipo además ese chico nagumo dijo esta por casarse, no quiero me deje,

-aquí tiene la cuenta y de regalo hay una corbata de diseñador-

-bien, gracias-

Paje por el regalo y ella me entregó la bolsa de papel, como pedí era para regalar le colocó un moño así que regrese a casa, una vez llegue entre y me encontré con hiroto usando un traje de gala color negro vaya realmente usar trajes le quedaba bien,

-has regresado más rápido de lo que creí-

-no iba a tardar todo el día sabes- _me alegraba estar frente a él-_

-bien entra deje un traje para ti estoy seguro te quedara bien ve a cambiarte, aunque has salido todo el día así que después comeremos algo pediré a domicilio-

-bien entonces me voy-

Entre a la casa y llegue a mi habitación logrando esconder mi regalo, debía encontrar la oportunidad de darle mi obsequio antes que el año termine, fui a cambiarme de ropa y mire frente al espejo de mi habitación el traje color negro que hiroto había elegido para mi realmente me gustaba, aunque me sentí extraño con uno, mire la corbata y fui a buscar a hiroto para que me ayudara pero lo vi recibiendo al pelirrojo de antes, vaya acosador qué era,

-vaya ryuuji, saludos-

-hola, Haruya-san-

-puedes llamarme por mi nombre creo aun soy muy joven para ser tratado como un adulto, cierto hiroto-

-como digas- _era mi imaginación o el parecía estar diferente a cuando llegue_ -

-bien hiroto yo me voy te dejo mi regalo así que espero mañana vayas a mi departamento a no ser que quieras venga aquí, bien nos vemos, ryuuji realmente espero poder cuidar también de ti-

-no es necesario-

Ese sujeto salió rápidamente, ¿es mas a qué hora había llegado?, bueno también entre corriendo sin siquiera notar más a mi alrededor qué a hiroto en traje, me acerque y él guardó una de esas grabadoras pequeñas y la guardó dentro de su saco,

-él se fue muy rápido, ni siquiera se quedó mucho-

-a decir verdad llego hace 3 horas-

-y…. ¿qué estaba haciendo?, ¿qué conversaban?-

-nada, solo venía a invitarme a una fiesta pero se marchó al saber no podía-

-ya veo, qué bien-

Por alguna razón escuchar que no pasó nada me hacía sentir aliviado, ese acosador no le puso la mano encima, entonces al ver a hiroto levantarse del sofá recordé a qué venía y me acerque a él,

-hiroto me puedes poner esto, realmente no soy bueno con las corbatas-

-de acuerdo, te ayudare-

Le di a hiroto la corbata y la rodeo en mi cuello y se acercó para sujetar, vaya por qué me sentía nerviosos de este acercamiento, después de atarla la puerta sonó con la comida a domicilio qué hiroto pidió y después nos pusimos a comer bien pude cocinar algo pero supongo quería ahorrar tiempo, así que comimos y esperamos a que fuera la hora de ir a esa fiesta.

* * *

 **espero les gustara, bien espero la siguiente continuación y  
"ultima" les agrade, no se les olvide opinar sobre el fic.**


	11. Love Trap Cap 10

**Love Trap**

Cap 10

Salimos de casa para ser puntuales y después largo viaje en automóvil llegamos a una enorme mansión y nos adentramos en ese lugar, en la entrada hiroto mostró su invitación y seguir juntos pero antes de dar un paso más en el salón de esa casa donde el lujo podía verse ya sea en esa casa y en la forma de vestir de todas esas personas,

-hiroto, me alegra vinieras-

-de no venir, hubieras ido por mí a la mala-

-sí, vaya supongo él es ryuuji, ¿cierto?-

-Midorikawa no has olvidado a mi hermano mayor cierto, es 15 años mayor a ti así que quizás no-

-lo recuerdo, es un gusto ver a Xavier-san de nuevo-

-a mi igual, bien hiroto necesito vayas con mi abogado a reunirte con Kidou-

-bien entonces iré-

Hiroto se separó de mi iba ir tras él pero Xavier me detuvo, él era similar a Hiroto solo que a diferencia de Hiroto su cabello era lacio y era mayor pero él realmente siempre me trato como de su familia es más incluso después de que Hiroto se fuera yo me apegue tanto a él que haría supongo Hiroto se ponga celoso, creo. Me enseñó a tocar piano y me educó en las materias que no sabía, realmente él era genial pero solo quería a Hiroto,

-me alegra vinieras con mi hermano así puedes aprender un poco de esta vida de cómo se hace negocios con estas reuniones casuales-

-esto no es una simple fiesta-

-no, seguro Hiroto no te ha dicho ven sígueme busquemos algo de tomar y sentémonos un rato a conversar-

Seguir a Xavier hasta el jardín de esa casa y tomamos asiento en una banca y justo después se acercó un camarero a ofrecer dos copas de algo burbujeante, no creo fuera agua,

-toma, para ti-

-tengo 16 años, no puedo tomar, no se hacerlo-

-me alegra seas consciente de tu edad pero estas conmigo así que te cuidare niégate cuando estés con alguien sospechoso además lo menos que haré es dejar te ocurra algo-

-bien si estoy con Xavier-san está bien-

A diferencia de hiroto usaba orificios en sus hermanos ya que pese a que siempre estuvimos juntos ellos me trataban diferente qué hiroto,

-seguro no veremos a Hiroto un rato, dime él te dijo el motivo de esta fiesta-

-no, ¿existe alguna motivo?-

-bien, entonces te diré, esta fiesta se hizo con el fin de que él se comprometa con la chica que pertenece a la familia dueña de esta casa, los kidou pero más que me importe el futuro de mi hermano menor es por dinero, si él se casa la fortuna de esa chica será útil para nuestra familia aunque esa chica se opone Hiroto entiende perfectamente qué oponerse no es lo ideal solo lo hará más complicado incluso tu cuando seas mayor te casaras quizás con alguien que no ames por alguna razón-

-eso no es así, yo jamás haría algo así-

-cierto, si el tío Midorikawa viviera no dudo eso fuera así pero estoy seguro podrás tener la vida que quieras y gastar tu fortuna qué tienes en lo que quieras, es una pena la empresa de tu familia pasará a manos de su socio-

-pero eso no es gusto, casarse solo por dinero….eso es tan egoísta-

-aun eres un niño pequeño, incluso a tu edad Hiroto no deseaba yo me casara porque no estaba enamorado incluso me he divorciado recientemente también por eso que no podía hacerme cargo de ti, pero si Hiroto se casa te llevaré a mi casa en ella podrás tener más libertad hasta que seas mayor-

No había pensado en ello, si Hiroto se casa yo seré un estorbo realmente no podía quedarme con él aunque quiera, pero saber se casaría y no me había dicho nada realmente me dolía el saberlo por otros, le di un sorbo a esa bebida burbujeante que parecía dulce aun así al terminar de tomarla me hizo toser,

-tranquilo, quieres otro poco-

-si, por favor-

El me dio otra copa y me quede junto a él conversando, si lo que quería era dinero a mí no me importaba pero obliga a alguien a estar con quien no quiere por ambición es injusto. Me sentía mareado así que caí apoyado en el regazo de Xavier,

-si solo quieres dinero yo te daré lo que quieras no por nada tengo una fortuna, pero no hagas que el este con alguien que no sea yo-

Me sentía confundido, supongo es por qué no estaba acostumbrado a las bebidas es más era la primera vez que tomaba, deseaba ese regazo fuera el de Hiroto aunque supongo imagina es de l no importa además tiene la misma cara,

-acaso quieres comprar su felicidad, vaya aun eres ese niño pequeño que seguía a mi hermano incondicionalmente-

-sí, quiero su felicidad para mí, por favor dame eso, no me separes de él, Hiroto es lo único que tengo tras ser abandonado, no me separes de él, te daré todo de mí, pero no me dejes estar solo, mi fortuna a cambio de el-

Sentía que mi mente y mi boca no coordinaban es más sentía como me quedaba dormido, pero me pude levantar un poco y logre abrazarme al cuello de Xavier antes de caer, quién me sujeto de la espalda y me quedé sentado en su regazo apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho,

-te daré dinero a cambio de mi felicidad-

Cuando era pequeño en ocasiones dormía así con él, cuando esperaba a Hiroto para jugar juntos iba a donde él estaba y no hacía más que rogar me hablara de Hiroto, yo -"creo amo a Hiroto más que a Xavier"- sentí me quede dormido abrazando a él como un niño pequeño en el regazo de su padre o de un hermano mayor,

-vaya desilusión-

 **·····**

-Kira-sama, le he estado buscando, Kidou-san y su hermano le llaman-

-iré enseguida, cuida de él por mí, si le pasa algo malo te haré pagar caro para mí él es mi querida familia-

-vaya qué tiene el que ambos parece que les gusta-

-¿qué dices?-

-nada-

-¿gustar?, no me gusta de la misma forma que a Hiroto quizás ya no ahora, nagumo vigilado hasta que regrese-

-claro, además conozco a este niño muy bien lo cuidare como si fuera Kira-san-

-te lo encargo-

 **······**

-hiroto lamento tardar pero estaba con ryuuji-

-hermano, ¿dónde está el?-

-lo más importante, ¿hiroto no planeas negarte?-

-jamás lo he hecho, ¿o sí?-

-nunca por ello te pregunto, antes no te negabas por qué lo qué te pedía eran cosas entre nosotros tres, incluso cuando te pido cuidar de mi hijo no te niegas e ibas a casa para estar con el-

-¿qué es lo que quiere?, al preguntar eso ahora es por algo-

-sabes ese niño realmente te aprecia a tal punto que con lágrimas en sus ojos me ha pedido no te obligue a esto y no lo aparte de ti, si fueran una chica no me molestaría tuvieras una relación con ryuuji pero no es así, aunque tú y el para mí son mis preciados hermanos, dime hiroto tu vez a ryuuji como tu familia, ¿o no?-

-claro, siempre lo he visto como un hermano menor no podría verlo de otra forma, vaya disparate-

-bien entonces dime aceptas el trato de los kidou el cual seguro ya estás al tanto que solo es que ese chico desea castigar a su hermana por poner los ojos en uno de sus abogados o en trato qué es el niño hizo conmigo-

-qué es lo que le has hecho-

-nada, pero él me dijo me daría lo que necesito por tu felicidad, supongo la felicidad de mi hermano realmente tiene un precio y es tu vida como hasta ahora o casarte lo más pronto posible-

-...-

-él dijo es incluso, -"me gusta más Hiroto qué Xavier"- vaya desilusión siempre le quise como un hermano y él te prefiere a ti, es más me pidió no te aleje ya que no quiere sentirse abandonado nuevamente supongo es debido a la reciente muerte de sus padre y a sus antecedentes familiares que conocemos bastante bien-

-...no te creo, quiero decir para el solo soy como su familia-

-entonces decidiré por ti-

 **·····**

-hagamos una apuesta a ver quién lo hace más rápido-

-acaso son estúpidos-

Voces de fondo, no las conozco….

-sí, nagumo y fudou lo son-

-qué has dicho Sakuma, ven y dilo en mi cara-

-estúpido, feliz-

-entonces lo haré yo este día lograre superar a todos ustedes-

-¡qué te calles, Nagumo!- _cayendo al ser golpeado por un libro-_

-aphrodi acabas de matar a nagumo con ese libro-

-tks, se lo merece por gritar, no ve que hay alguien durmiendo-

Escuchaba muchas voces, abrí los ojos y estaba sobre un sofá, mire enfrente y vi a tres sujetos hablando entonces alguien se acercó a mí,

-has despertado, qué bien-

-donde estoy, me duele el estómago y la cabeza-

-es normal para quien no sabe tomar, pero descuida estas en buenas manos toma, esto es un analgésico en este lugar por ahora la única agua que podrás tener es la de esta habitación-

Mire frente a mí a un ángel rubio de ojos rojizo, en qué momento me morí, vaya por lo menos iré donde mi padre, ángel por favor llévame, aunque ahora tengo una carga en mi pecho por no despedirme de esa persona.


	12. Love Trap cap 11

**hoy les traigo continacion de mi fic, espero les agrade ademas sera doble, saludos.**

* * *

 **Love Trap**

Cap 11

-has despertado, qué bien-

-donde estoy, me duele el estómago y la cabeza-

-es normal para quien no sabe tomar, pero descuida estas en buenas manos toma, esto es un analgésico en este lugar por ahora la única agua que podrás tener es la de esta habitación-

Después de abrir los ojos y frente a mi estaba un chico desconocido y después se acercó a mí alguien más pero este si le conocía, era aquel chico que estaba en la oficina de al abogado que ayudó a hiroto para que yo me quedaría con él,

-te acuerdas de mí, cierto nos conocimos hace unas semanas-

-sí, se llama… ¿Sakuma?-

-si, toma algo más de agua no has tomado mucho así que esto te ayudará-

-gracias-

Tome el vaso y él se sentó junto a mi mire el lugar y no conocía a nadie o bueno solo a sakuma-san y haruya-san quien parecía estar jugando con otros chicos,

-dónde está Kira Xavier o Hiroto yo….quiero ir con ambos-

-descuida, según eso - _apuntando a nagumo_ \- ambos están ocupados estarás aquí un rato conmigo y unos amigos de la escuela, ¿dime has comido algo ya?-

-bueno...solo teme algo creo era champagne o vino blanco, no sé pero agua no era-

-no estás acostumbrado cierto, es de deducir claro si terminas mareado solo con tres copas de vino blanco, pero menos mal estabas con Kira-san y ahora conmigo no dejare te ocurra algo, cierto el sujeto junto a ti es aphrodi-

-hola es gusto conocerte, dime sales ya con alguien-

-hm, ignora eso...él es un CEO de una importante firma en corea pero está aquí por la universidad de leyes-

-los chicos frente al televisor que parecen niños son Nagumo Haruya quien ya conoces imagino, Fudou Akio y el que acaba de entrar es Yuuki Tachimukai todos estamos en la Universidad de leyes qué es de la familia Kidou-

-¿pero dime fuiste invitado a este sitio?-

-si, por Hiroto-

-bien entonces si no quieres perderte puedes quedarte aquí dentro esta es una sala de "espera" para los conocidos de Kidou, así puedes estar aquí-

-si-

-dime Tachimukai como va tu relación, cierto kidou los sorprendió en una cita y ahora se casara con otro-

-tú no puedes ser más insensible por qué no puedes fudou- alzaba la voz sakuma-

-no importa, aunque Haruna no quiera seguro comprende que debe casarse para ayudar a su hermano, kidou-san la adora así que seguro solo quiere a alguien mejor para ella como el hermano de kira-san-

Escuche la conversación que tenía esos chicos a unos metros de mí, realmente incluso esa chica no deseaba casarse, por qué la vida de los ricos están cruel, pero soy igual no, seguro Xavier-san lo dijo quizás yo igual me case con alguien aunque no le ame, bueno aunque recientemente fui rechazado por quien amaba o creí hacerlo,

-te ocurre algo, midorikawa-san, cierto sakuma y nagumo me han dicho tu nombre-

El chico rubio junto a mí me vio deprimirme y se acercó ya que sakuma-san se había ido a reclamarle a ese chico fudou con el cual parecía estar discutiendo,

-te duele algo, puedo buscarte algo-

-no estoy bien, no me duele nada, yo…-

-cualquier cosa siéntete libre de hablar, ¿te ocurre algo?-

-alguna vez has sido rechazado por la persona que quieres pero esa persona dice la usas como un reemplazo pero no sabes de quien precisamente-

-problemas en el amor, bueno déjame darte un consejo, en primer lugar por qué te enamoraste de esa persona-

-¿de quién me rechazo?, bueno por qué es lindo supongo, fui llevado a un internado ,un instituto de chicos desde chicos así que cuando lo conocí él tenía pequeñas similitudes a mi amigo de la infancia al cual admiraba y quería mucho así que por ello me enamore al final-

-ya veo ahí tienes una respuesta muy clara él se parecía ese "amigo" de infancia a quien amabas pero lo dejaste de amar y solo querías alguien te lo recordará-

-¿tú crees?, es algo complicado de entender-

-sí, solo ponte a pensar en la gran necesidad que tienes de querer estar junto a esa persona y no quieres ser separado de ella-

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para poder pensar, la persona que quería en mi infancia era hiroto, siempre sujetaba su mano, siempre compartimos todo y podía estar junto a él sin problemas y recientemente puede estar con el abrasado como antes sobre una cama, quería seguir tomándolo de la mano quería tenerlo junto a mí y qué no se casara...es más creo que… _-sintiéndose avergonzado_ \- le ofrecí dinero a su hermano por él como si lo estuviera comprando, pero realmente no quiero ser alejado de él.

Comencé a llorar realmente me daba cuenta de cuán importante él era para mí y que ahora estaba por comprometerse con alguien más y no era yo, no estaría más con él no podría decirle qué lo quiero por qué aun así el solo me ve como un niño no como un igual lo ha dicho antes, realmente creo estoy enamorado de un imposible, ese chico me abrazó y me dejó esconder la cara, incluso aunque estuviera con otros antes yo lo quiero ahora para mí.

-ryuuji, Kira acaba de llamarme vamos te llevare con el- _se acercó haruya a mí-_

-¿Hiroto, el?-

-no me refiero a su hermano, seguro esta con él, vamos quiere te lleve fuera-

-sí, gracias por cuidar de mi aphrodi-san y sakuma-san-

-hey yo qué- _reclamaba nagumo-_

-haruya tú no te anexes solo has jugado en lugar de hacer tu trabajo-

-vamos date prisa- nagumo me tomó del brazo y me llevo con el-

-si-

salimos de esa habitación y enfrente había un montón de gente seguía de cercas a haruya quien no me soltó del brazo y me sacó de ese lugar fuera de la casa y me hizo entrar en un automóvil de lujo de color negro,

-ya estás aquí entonces podemos irnos-

-¿Hiroto, donde esta?-

-el vendrá después, vamos a mi casa te invito a cenar, deseo hablar solo tú y yo-

-bien-

-nagumo te encargo a mi hermano-

-claro-

No me sentía bien, estaba feliz de ir con kira Xavier hace tiempo que no le veía, pero ahora solo deseaba estar con hiroto, además se quedaba para estar con ese sujeto, por favor no te vayas con él, ven por mí.

 **·····**

-nagumo mi hermano, se ha ido-

-sí, dime no iras con el-

-no, él quiere estar con ryuuji un día para él es de su familia así que está bien-

-dime me darás la respuesta de mi regalo-

-hablas de la grabación qué me has dado esta tarde-

-sí, no sé por qué la grabadora de mi celular se activó pero me alegra de haber grabado a ese niño diciendo claramente -"quién se fijaría en alguien como él"-

-admito creí fue editado pero la fecha y hora están bien y además a él le interesa alguien más, supongo que tu ganas-

-qué bien por qué me tienes arto con el hecho que él te monopolice, vamos a mi casa esta noche hablemos de tu matrimonio-

-no me voy a casar-

-qué cosa, ya se, sabes soy más importante que cualquier persona-

-no, por alguna razón mi hermano pensó ha sido muy exigente y por esta vez me ha dejado tomar las decisión de mi vida personal-

-ya veo en ese caso supongo que si no hay obstáculos tú te tomaras en serio….ya sabes…"eso"-

-no quiero decir enserio, pero podría intentar aceptar al final quien me gusta jamás me verá de la misma forma-

-bien entonces yo conduzco tú automóviles a mi casa-

-bien, invítame algo de tomar y comer-

-claro, te cuidare bien-

Esto era así no me iba a comprometer y tampoco iba a tener lo que quería supongo debería dejar de soñar despierto no soy un niño pequeño y ver la realidad, solo debería estar como hasta ahora con nagumo.

* * *

 **espero les agrade.**


	13. Love Trap cap 12

**este sera el ultimo por hoy espero mañana pondre otro, espero les agrade.**

* * *

 **Love Trap**

Cap 12

Llegue a la mansión Kira la cual estaba junto a la mía o era mi hogar, alguna vez lo fue, ver mi casa completamente sola era realmente desagradable, seguir a Xavier dentro de su casa y le recibió un mayordomo, la última vez que estuve aquí con Hiroto no había mayordomos o sirvientes ¿o sí? supongo estaba solo pensando en la muerte de mi padre como para notar el entorno nuevo de este lugar tan conocido para mí,

-bienvenido a casa, Kira-san-

-él es mi invitado por favor preparen para él la habitación que era mi hermano será mejor que la habitación de huéspedes, Ryuuji dale tu abrigo a mi mayordomo-

-la cena está lista, desea comer en su habitación-

-no, hoy tengo una vista así que iré al comedor-

-bien, como ordene-

El sujeto, el mayordomo parecía muy amable y ser de ese tipo qué es leal al "señor" de la casa y cuidar de su hogar tan bien que es del tipo exigente, bueno jamás tuve sirvientes, solo antes pero fueron despedidos a causa de esa mujer, cuando regrese del hospital, vaya me acordé de esos, de mis días en el hospital,

-vamos al comedor-

-Hiroto, el...tardara mucho, ¿vendrá?-

-no sé pero tendremos tiempo para pasar un rato juntos como antes-

-sí, supongo está ocupado con su nuevo compromiso-

-dime acaso te gusta mi hermano-

-sí...,¿¡qué cosa!? , no yo solo lo veo como un hermano ejemplo de la persona que más deseo ser...yo no...no me gusta ni un poco...yo….-

Qué había sido eso por lo general no me cuesta admitir que me gusta hiroto, cuando era pequeño siempre era el mismo juego yo respondía con una sonrisa y decía que sí, pero ahora, supongo era distinto por qué realmente...me gusta,

-aún eres el niño pequeño de siempre, me alegra aun seas el de antes realmente me preocupe por ti no sabía cómo reaccionarias ante la noticia y lo que es peor el cómo te sentirías, tal parece junto a hiroto puedes ser el de siempre, realmente te gusta estar con el-

-sí, pero...ahora que se comprometió supongo no podré quedarme con él y no podré vivir con el-

Eso me ponía muy triste apenas hoy sé que me gusta hiroto realmente soy feliz de saber que todo este cariño que le he tenido es por amor, pero saber estaría con alguien más y no podría estar junto a él era como un golpe por no darme cuenta, bueno aunque seguro jamás me corresponderá, llegue al comedor con Xavier y me senté junto a él y mientras conversábamos servían la cena frente a nosotros y comíamos mientras hablábamos,

-¿dime alguna vez has pensado en tu futuro?, en qué harás siquiera después de terminar el instituto-

-he bueno...yo…..-

-qué te parece trabajar para mí-

-¿qué cosa?, pero para entonces apenas tendría 19 años y no sé nada de lo que se hace en ese sitio, no sabría cómo trabajar para el hermano de Hiroto, no quiero estorbarle-

-honesto como un niño, bien hiroto asiste a una universidad de contaduría y derechos para pasar directamente trabajar en la empresa de nuestra familia, aunque está por terminar, me gustaría estudies en ese lugar-

-pero apenas estoy en los 16 años, aún faltan siquiera dos años para pensar en la universidad, es más yo…-

-de esta forma no trabajarías solo para mi sino para hiroto, así estarías más tiempo con él, puedo hacer que tomes el examen este año, se eres muy joven pero si demuestras ser digno en poco tiempo podrías ser visto como un igual por mi hermano, eso quieres no, no solo estar junto a él sino ser visto como un igual-

-yo…-

-no me responda ahora piénsalo-

comencé a comer en silencio, después él se tuvo que ir al recibir una llamada y salió del comedor, después de terminar de comer por orden de Xavier el mayordomo me llevó a la habitación donde me quedaría y dijo era libre de hacer lo que quiera en ese lugar, me adentre cerrando la puerta tras de mí, vaya así qué pasaría la noche en la que antes era la habitación de hiroto, supongo iría a darme un baño aun me sentía mareado por el trago de antes así que fui y me di un baño al salir recordé no tenía nada para cambiarme...me pregunto si podría encontrar algo, entre en el armario y comencé a buscar algo qué ponerme pero entre toda la ropa no había algo que pudiera usar hasta que encontré algo lo suficiente grande para cubrirse aunque mis piernas estarían expuestas, supongo no importa me puse la camisa que seguro era de hiroto es más creo tiene grabado encima su aroma, vaga huele bien...pero qué estoy haciendo ,acaso soy un viejo pervertido, bien no hay opción no hay más qué ponerme así que no importa, mientras buscaba en el armario alguien entro así que solo me cubrí con mi abrigo las piernas y después apareció Xavier-san,

-toma esto una muda limpia-

-gracias-

-es una pijama de hiroto cuando era joven y ropa que dejó guardada espero que te quede, ahora podrás usar esta pijama en lugar de esa camisa, no crees-

-eh, si, gracias-

-ryuuji-

-sí, qué ocurre-

-para mi tu eres como un hijo más que un hermano, así que todo lo que busco es tu seguridad por eso si algo te molesta o quieres algo puedes pedírmelo, lo que me recuerda, deseo firmes algo para mí, espero lo hagas -

-he si claro, lo hare-

esas palabras fueron repentinas, pero sin embargo me hicieron feliz, cierto cuando lo conocí solo tenía 4 años de edad, cuando me quedaba en esta casa con ellos él era el que siempre se aseguraba estuvieran bien ya que él tenía 19 años en ese momento, si lloraba, me caía, no podía dormir, esperaba hiroto para jugar, para estudiar él siempre estuvo junto a mi supongo que mientras yo lo vi como un hermano el me vio cómo su pequeño hijo, era feliz por eso, si es así me alegra tenerlo como padre de reemplazo,

Me cambie de tropa por la piyama que él me ofreció y fui a su despacho como lo pidió antes de salir de la habitación y una vez en ese lugar me extendió un documento,

-bien qué quieres que firme-

-solo es una hoja poder-

-¿qué es eso?-

-nada sin importancia, solo me haré cargo de ti, claro si quieres estar con hiroto puedes estar con él, aunque no me molestaría tenerte aquí pero viaja mucho por negocios así que no tendría sentido dejarte aquí solo, además así puedo hacer todo para qué te gradúas lo más posible en tu educación y hacer para nosotros además del manejo de tu futuro hasta el día que seas un adulto yo en cambio te daré todo lo que me pidas-

-bien-trabajes

no entendí mucho pero aún seguía emocionado por lo que menciono antes así que haría lo que me pidiera como firmar una hoja en blanco esa hoja, después de eso salí de ese lugar tras el mandarme a dormir, llegué a la habitación y cerré y al llegar a la cama me deje caer en ella, vaya realmente me gustaría pedirle algo pero lo último que quiero es ser un egoísta...había acomodado mi ropa y vi mi saco y en él estaba mi regalo aun para Hiroto, vaya no pude dárselo, ¿dónde estará ahora? ya es muy tarde, por qué no viene,

Sobre la cama había dejado aquella camisa así que la tome y me acosté en la cama, solo así podía estar cercas de el por qué seguro él estaba con alguien más ahora. Fue inevitable y comencé a llorar a tal punto de quedarme dormido e ignorar todo a mí alrededor.

* * *

 **espero les agradara bye, bye, hagan saber que les parese,  
espero mañana colocar otro capitulo.**


	14. Love Trap cap 13

**saludos bien para los que pregunta, ¿dónde está el lemon, me prometieron lemon? bien hay tres lemon en este fic y en un par de capítulos mas verán el primero de estos lemons, así que solo esperen un poco más para el tan esperado lemon Kimidori, sin más hoy hare doble continuación, espero les agrade.**

* * *

 **Love Trap**

Cap 13

-te vas ahora-

-sí, creo es mejor, además le prometí a mi hermano iría a su casa por un tiempo-

-bien pero creí te quedarías después de hacerlo-

-no, además a pesar de todo soy responsable de cuidar de midorikawa así que no debo dejarlo con nadie así se a mi hermano-

-dime enserio ya no te gusta-

-no, entendí gracias a tu grabación que me diste qué es necesario aferrarse a alguien que jamás te corresponderá, bien te veo después-

-bien, llama cuando llegues a casa-

-no sé, espero no olvidarlo-

tome mi abrigo y salí de casa de nagumo, esta tarde llego a mi casa y me entregó una grabación que su teléfono hizo donde midorikawa decía yo no le importaba, bien además él está enamorado de alguien más y solo espero sea feliz además ahora ya no me comprometo por qué mi hermano dijo consiguió de alguien más lo que quería, realmente solo le importa el dinero, llegue al estacionamiento y al llegar a mi automóvil conduje a la casa de mi hermano, por ser el mayor se quedó con la mansión de mi familia, conduje por un rato hasta llegar mi hermano me había dado la copia de la llave hace tiempo así que solo la tome y me adentre a la casa donde me recibió el mayordomo,

-bienvenido, Hiroto-sama-

-mi hermano dónde está-

-él está en su despacho-

-bien iré con el-

Fui al despacho de mi hermano y me adentre y ahí estaba él trabajando, el al verme solo me dedico una sonrisa y me acerque el, para el seguro aún era un niño pequeño del cual espera mucho,

-tal parece has llegado-

-no quieras restringir mis horarios, no por nada me fui de este lugar-

-dime pudiste conversar con kidou-

-sí, él dijo que no importaba al final está siendo egoísta con su hermana y lo menos que deseaba era verla triste y entiende hizo mal en hacer algo solo por un impulso egoísta, además mencionó que sin importa nada aun haría negocios con la empresa y daría ese incentivo para hacer su nuevo negocio-

-bien me alegra escuchar eso así también beneficia a ryuuji-

-¿he?, cómo es que eso le beneficia-

-no lo entenderías, pero bueno sabes qué la universidad a la que vas es parte de la familia Kidou así como otros monumentos, hospitales y negocios, bien el desea crear algo como un programa de becas con nuestra empresa para que sus mejores estudiantes trabajen con otros, además le he propuesto a ryuuji estar conmigo-

-...-

-me haré cargo de su educación a partir de ahora así que no será necesario lo cuides supongo no debí dejar te hicieras cargo de algo realmente complicado cómo cuidar de un niño así que lo haré yo para que tengas tu vida libre como antes-

-él no era un niño, además yo puedo cuidarlo no necesito tu ayuda-

-pero no te ayudo a ti, sino a él, le he propuesto quedarse conmigo así que solo espero su respuesta por ahora duerme en tu habitación, no creí regresaras hoy bueno siempre pueden quedarse juntos cierto antes dormían en la misma cama incluso los tres-

-acaso sabes qué no somos unos niños cierto, dormiré en la habitación de huéspedes entonces-

-como quieras, bien le pediré a mi mayordomo te prepara algo-

-no, está bien ya comí antes de venir aquí-

-bien supongo que entonces te iras a descansar, cierto dime te gustaría venir tú y ryuuji conmigo a un pequeño viaje a Okinawa tengo unos negocios además también estas en vacaciones cierto, ven un rato a relajarte además así ryuuji se distrae un poco de lo que ha ocurrido en su vida-

-bien, supongo, le has dicho ya-

-no, quería decírtelo a ti primero, bueno ve a dormir los niños deben estar durmiendo ahora-

-descansa-

siempre seré visto como un niño pequeño, bueno por lo menos cuando estamos solos las demostraciones de este tipo son bien recibidas, mientras estaba en su oficina mire un documento en el escritorio de mi hermano, qué será ese tipo de documentos por lo general se usan para tener el control total de algo o sobre algo, salí del despacho y me dirigía al segundo piso pase por mi habitación y recordé lo que dijo mi hermano, entre y al llegar a la cama mire a midorikawa dormir tranquilamente cuando estaba por irme note abrazaba mi camisa una de las pocas cosa que tengo en esta casa la tomaba de tal forma que solo daba paso a tener falsas esperanzas, decidí quitarla y al tomarla y guardarla el despertó ya que estaba agarrado la prenda con mucha fuerza,

-perdona por despertarte-

-H-Hiroto-

-vuelve a dormir por favor-

-duerme conmigo-

-vamos aun estas dormido, vamos descansa te cubriré bien-

-no, ven conmigo, duerme conmigo, yo quiero acostarme con Hiroto-

El me tomo de la mano y apoyándose de mi brazo de colgó en mi cuello haciéndome caer encima de él, tenía completo control de mis emociones, pero vaya realmente me molestaría si hiciera este tipo de cosas con todo mundo,

-vamos suéltame, vamos regresa a dormir-

-duerme conmigo, qué debo hacer para que duermas conmigo-vamos tu…..-

Al estar tan cercas de él y qué no me soltaba su rostro estaba muy cercas y pude notar un leve ahora a alcohol, es que acaso no sabe nos niños no toman, será que mi hermano le dio de tomar, no creo seguro era mi imaginación,

-hiroto-

-qué quieres-

Supongo debía esperar a que el me soltara así que lo deje aferrarse de mi cuello, me las ingenié para recostarme y el quedo tumbado junto a mí en la cama sin soltarme es más terminó acostándose en mi pecho,

-sabes una cosa-

-no, qué cosa-

-no quiero que te alejes de mí por qué eres importante para mí, espérame si, me hare adulto rápidamente así que no te alejes de mi-

-bien, siempre estaré contigo, ahora duerme quiero irme-

-hiroto qué no escuchaste, yo….te quiero-

no era la primera vez que hablaba dormido, antes cuando fuimos a aquel hotel dijo me quería pero de igual forma estaba medio dormido, así era como cuando era niño y siempre iba diciéndoselo a mí y mis hermanos, pero entonces mientras me miraba con un puchero y que sus ojos estaban por cerrar el me tomo de la cara y me beso un roce pequeño de nuestros labios ya que termino durmiendo y caer a un lado de la cama él se quedó dormido después de eso lo acomode en la cama para que descansara y me fui, supongo debo ignorar lo ocurrido además no lo recordara bien no importa incluso si yo lo olvido es como si jamás pasará.

* * *

 **espero les gustara.**


	15. Love Trap cap 14

**He aquí la segunda parte de esta continuación doble espero sea del agrado, prometo que en el cap 16 habrá lemon así que solo esperen un par de capítulos, para los que no les guste solo deberán saltarse ese capítulo ya que todo es dedicado a el lemon, bien sin saltarme él ordene espero les guste el capítulo de hoy.**

* * *

 **Love Trap**

Cap 14

Ayer tuve un sueño en el cual me lo confesaba hiroto y era correspondido, supongo que al final solo era un sueño la realidad era otra además no quiero ser rechazado de nuevo y menos por alguien que realmente me importa. Me levanté y coloqué la ropa y salí de la habitación tras ser levantado por la sirvienta de la casa al llegar al comedor vi a Xavier-san y me acerque,

-buenos días-

-buen día, dormiste bien-

-si-

-qué bien me alegra escucharlo, espero tengas hambre le pedí a el cocinero preparará tu comida favorita-

-enserio, qué bien hace un tiempo que no como panqueques, en la cafetería solo como el menú del día-

-bien espero te guste entonces-

-la última vez que los comí fue antes de ir al instituto, realmente fue como mi última comida, además de que fueron hechos por ti realmente eran buenos aun no olvido el sabor-

-pero solo tenías 12 años-

-las cosas buenas no se pueden olvidar-

-qué bien, eso me recuerda tienes mi respuesta-

-¿he?, bueno realmente no lo pensé, se me olvido pero…-

-no necesitas responder ahora-

-no yo…..-

-buen día, midorikawa estas aquí ya-

Iba a responder a Xavier-san pero escuche la voz de hiroto tras de mí y me giré a mirarlo, era feliz viéndolo en casa ayer me preocupe de que no viniera o me dejara,

-buenos días Hiroto, recién llegas a casa-

-no, llegue en la noche aunque ya dormías-

-de saber llegarías me hubiera quedado despierto-

-no importa-

Hiroto parecía algo serio este día, algo distante conmigo es generalmente así pero supongo es por qué me llamó por mi apellido en lugar de mi nombre, por qué eso me molesta me hace sentir triste,

-cierto, yo acepto lo que Xavier-san me sugirió lo haré-

-eso me hace feliz entonces arreglare todo para que una vez entres a tus clases-

-bien, realmente espero cumplir las expectativas-

Había olvidado, si termino rápido con mi vida escolar y consigo un empleo quizá el me vea como un adulto y después si él no está con nadie pueda decir lo que siento, me fui a sentar al estar listo el desayuno,

-midorikawa, dime qué te ha pedido mi hermano-

-bueno el….-

No sabía si decirle o no a hiroto pero supongo debía esto aparte de hacerlo para que el me reconozca es por mí,

-dijo qué desea este con él, que trabaje para él y que además de que me ayudara a entrar a la universidad donde estas-

-¿eso, solo eso?-

-si, por qué-

-por nada-

-dime ayer te quedaste con ese amigo tuyo, Nagumo-

-sí, estuve un rato con él aunque será mejor no hablar de eso-

-si perdona-

Aunque estaba sentado junto a él en la mesa sentía que ahora había un gran muro entre ambos, aunque ahora comenzaba a desarrollar esos sentimientos que siempre estuvieron por él, ahora es como si notara el hecho que él es mayor a mí y qué es un imposible por qué el quizás tenga algo con ese chico, comimos en silencio o solo yo ya que Hiroto estuvo conversando con su hermano hasta,

-ryuuji te gustaría venir a un viaje junto con hiroto, iré a Okinawa por trabajo pero seguro ustedes pueden tomarlo como unas vacaciones-

-enserio, pero no será mucho, yo…-

-claro que no, entonces iras, cierto no me darás una negativa-

Aun recordaba aquellas palabras de la noche anterior, era como si me hubieran lavado el cerebro y realmente era imposible decir no a él,

-sí, iré, Hiroto iras cierto seguro nos divertiremos-

-sí, será un buen viaje-

Estaba feliz, esperaba a pasar este tiempo a solas con él, seguro su hermano estaría trabajando y de un lado a otro y podría estar con él aunque no pueda decirle lo mucho que ahora comienza a gustarme, si ese sueño hubiese sido real.

 **······**

después de ese día era enero, pase el día en esa casa hasta que regrese con Hiroto a casa y me fui a mi habitación, después de ese día paso una semana y me fui de viaje con ambos a Okinawa, nos hospedamos en un bonito hotel y claro como era de esperar en una habitación VIP para tres personas era feliz por poder venir de viaje después de unas semanas tendré que regresar a la cotidiana vida de siempre, así que espero pasar estas dos semanas con Hiroto, lo que me recuerda aun no le he dado su regalo, no sé si ya no dárselo aunque fue muy costoso como para botarlo, además aun no encuentro la oportunidad, casi por toda la semana pasada ese sujeto se plantaba en casa o llamaba a hiroto realmente es un acosador.

-midorikawa, mi hermano ha ido a reunirse con unos socios, puedes salir si quieres a la playa o donde quieras-

-qué harás tú-

-el viaje fue largo así que solo descansare-

-bien, entonces daré un recorrido-

Habíamos llegado este día así que era entendible, salí de la habitación y fui solo a la playa era inviernos así que no había nadie la mayoría de las personas seguro estaba en las aguas termales so en las piscinas techadas, anduve por la playa yo solo por un largo tiempo.

De alguna forma dio la tarde aunque habíamos llegado casi al mediodía así que me dio hambre y decidí regresar, cuando iba al hotel vi a hiroto entrar a un restaurante a un lado del hotel, mire desde fuera y vi se sentó en una mesa donde había una chica ella parecía tan feliz que incluso lo tomó de la mano sobre la mesa, vaya supongo que él es muy atractivo es normal pueda relacionarse con alguien, está bien entonces por lo menos no estaría harto de mí.

regrese a la habitación y me fui a mi habitación quería llorar pero él no era el único que podía flirtear fácilmente seguro yo podía conocer a alguna chica o en su excepción chico en este lugar, me cambié de ropa y salí de nuevo dispuesto a conocer a alguien es este lugar así que me dirigí al lobby y comencé a ir en círculos buscando alguna excusa para poder conocer a alguien pero no se me ocurría nada así que decidí salir e ir solo, camine un rato y entre una tienda de revistas y comencé a buscar algo interesante pero cuando iba a tomar una revista mi mano chocó con la de alguien más,

-perdona yo….-

-me disculpo puedes tomarla-

-no, puedes tenerla en serio-

-bien entonces en cambio podrías dejarme llevar, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?-

-he, si claro-

Vaya había sido muy fácil conocer a alguien, bien espero poder tener una buena tarde con este chico, parecía agradable era un poco alto y tenía unos ojos azules muy grandes y una piel blanca así como su cabello y vestía una camisa azul y unos jeans blanco así como calzado del tono de la camisa vaya era bien parecido,

-pagaré por esto después nos vamos-

-si-

Él se fue y pagó por esa revista después salimos de ese lugar y camino hacia un automóvil estacionado frente y arrojo la revista al asiento de atrás y me hizo subir,

-vamos sube te llevaré a un lugar agradable-

-si-

Se bien esto era claramente peligroso pero ya no me importaba deje de escuchar esa voz que decía retrocede. Subí al automóvil deportivo color negro, después se subió del otro lado y antes de comenzar a conducir se presentó,

-cierto, soy suzuno Fuusuke, ¿tu?-

-midorikawa ryuuji, un gusto en conocerte-

-bien ahora no somos desconocidos, vamos-

El comenzó a conducir, vaya me sentía emocionado pese a que tenía un mal presentimiento, pero solo saldría a algún lugar después regresaría al hotel y le demostraría a hiroto soy un adulto e incluso puedo ir donde quiera.

* * *

 **espero les gustara, haganlo saber bye-bye,**  
 **como es vuirnes hasta el lunes colocare continuacion,**  
 **saludos y gracias por leer.**


	16. Love Trap cap 15

**Saludos , hoy les traigo doble continuacion, espero les agrade iba a ser solo una pero me retrase un dia asi que sera doble, espero les guste, sin mas he aqui el capitulo...gracias por leer hasta ahora.**

* * *

 **Love Trap**

Cap 15

Esta tarde recibí una llamada de yagami y aunque me negué a reunirme con ella al final no pude rechazarla ya que iría a mi habitación y eso es lo menos que quería además recién me desperté y tenía hambre así que le pedí reunirnos en el restaurante anexo a este hotel una vez en ese lugar ella me saludo de lo más normal, vaya realmente sigue como antes,

-me alegra vinieras-

-me enteré el servicio aquí está bueno-

-tan frío, sabes me alegra verte, esta mañana cuando te vi no podía creerlo por ello quería verte-

-bueno ya lo has hecho-

-sabes hiroto me voy a casar pronto quiero que vayas-

-ir a la boda de tu ex, no gracias, pero me alegro por ti-

-bien entonces ven conmigo sabes unos amigos me harán una fiesta en una famosa discoteca de esta ciudad así que te invito-

-supongo que iré, no quiero pasar un día aburrido-

-me alegra aceptes, es más para que no te arrepientas yo te invito la cena-

-bien entonces me quedaré e iré contigo-

Era como escapar, no quería estar encerrado en la misma habitación que midorikawa, vaya parecía un niño pequeño quien por estar molesto intenta estar apartado de todos, no estaba molesto con midorikawa no era el caso sino intentaba dejar de sentirme así por él, además por qué no, podría conocer a alguien este día.

Tuve una cena y una charla agradable con yagami y después hicimos tiempo para después irme junto a ella y sus amigos a ese lugar,

Después de un largo viaje llegamos a una discoteca y llegamos a una mesa que todos ellos habían apartado para la fiesta de yagami, algunas de sus amigas coqueteaban descaradamente conmigo poco a poco el alcohol hacía que todos sacaran lo peor de cada uno, después de tomar un poco me sentí mareado y me levanté de mi lugar y fui a tomar un descanso al pasar por una de las mesas individuales escuche,

-qué chicos tan lindos están hace poco-

-sí, aunque es una pena sean una de esas parejas de chicos-

Solo pase y no le di importancia llegue al baño y escuche ruido dentro de esos cubos, vaya gente tan vulgar, acaso no saben existen moteles, estaba lavando mi cara y mis manos para refrescarme un poco además de qué quería alejarme un poco de las empalagosas junto a mí que solo querían hablara de mi o fuéramos a un sitio más cómodo, seque mis manos y mire la hora en mi celular, vaya las 10pm tan rápido lo mejor era regresar estoy por irme pero,

-n-no quiero-

-te aborde para esto así qué deja de negarte-

-no, yo no...quiero y menos contigo-vamos tu cuerpo dice lo contrario, abre la boca-

-n... -

Estaba por irme cuando la puerta de ese cubo se abrió y por el espejo mire la cara de uno de esos sujetos y golpeándome la espalda la persona a quien seguro estaba forzando,

-¡s-ayúdeme!-

-vamos no aguantas una broma, vamos iremos a otra parte-

-acaso no escuchaste qué le dejes en paz-

Mire a esa persona que se aferraba a mí, me llene de coraje y asco al verlo a quien intentaba tomarlo y le tome del cuello golpeándolo contra la puerta de uno de esos cubos,

-no te metas donde no te llaman-

-me meto por qué quiero además estas por abusar de un menor-

-quien eres tú, además él se me insinuó vulgarmente hace un rato solo deseaba ayudarle a entrar en calor-

-eres un-

Le un puñetazo en la cara pero me detuve lo menos que quería era problemas además ya tenía a uno aferrándose mí y quien seguro no sabía la suerte que había tenido,

-estúpido, as lo que quieras total solo iba tener sexo con el-

Aquel sujeto salió, su comentario me molesto pero lo último que haría era perder mi tiempo con él, la persona quien aún no se daba cuenta de nada pese a que solo está inmerso en lágrimas era nada más que midorikawa, coloque encima de su cara el saco que había estado usando desde que llegué y después él se desmayó, lo mejor era llevarlo a un hospital juro que si le hizo algo le buscaré y le haré pagar caro.

 **······**

Había seguido a ese chico hasta una discoteca entre con él hasta una mesa y después el pidió algo de tomar, supongo podía ignorar el hecho de consumir alcohol no debería,

-vamos toma un poco-

-no gracias creo buscare algo de agua-

-lo uno como agua aquí son hielos así que no seas un niño y toma esto-

Solo di un leve sorbo a esa cosa vaga aun así quemaba mi garganta era un sabor amargo y desagradable, solo lo sentí en mi garganta comencé a toser como tenía el vaso en la mano moje un poco mi ropa aunque deje el vaso en la mesa este ya era la mitad,

-te gustaeste es un vodka muy popular en este sitio-

-no realmente, no me gusta el alcohol, es más no debería tomarlo-

-no, yo no... quiero y menos contigo-vamos tu cuerpo dice lo contrario, abre la boca-

-n... -

Estaba por irme cuando la puerta de ese cubo se abrió y por el espejo mire la cara de uno de esos sujetos y golpeándome la espalda la persona a quien seguro estaba forzando,

-¡s-ayúdeme!-

-vamos no aguantas una broma, vamos iremos a otra parte-

-acaso no escuchaste qué le dejes en paz-

Mire a esa persona que se aferraba a mí, me llene de coraje y asco al verlo a quien intentaba tomarlo y le tome del cuello golpeándolo contra la puerta de uno de esos cubos,

-no te metas donde no te llaman-

-me meto por qué quiero además estas por abusar de un menor-

-quien eres tú, además él se me insinuó vulgarmente hace un rato solo deseaba ayudarle a entrar en calor-

-eres un-

Le un puñetazo en la cara pero me detuve lo menos que quería era problemas además ya tenía a uno aferrándose mí y quien seguro no sabía la suerte que había tenido,

-estúpido, as lo que quieras total solo iba tener sexo con el-

Aquel sujeto salió, su comentario me molesto pero lo último que haría era perder mi tiempo con él, la persona quien aún no se daba cuenta de nada pese a que solo está inmerso en lágrimas era nada más que midorikawa, coloque encima de su cara el saco que había estado usando desde que llegué y después él se desmayó, lo mejor era llevarlo a un hospital juro que si le hizo algo le buscaré y le haré pagar caro.

 **······**

Había seguido a ese chico hasta una discoteca entre con él hasta una mesa y después el pidió algo de tomar, supongo podía ignorar el hecho de consumir alcohol no debería,

-vamos toma un poco-

-no gracias creo buscare algo de agua-

-lo uno como agua aquí son hielos así que no seas un niño y toma esto-

Solo di un leve sorbo a esa cosa vaga aun así quemaba mi garganta era un sabor amargo y desagradable, solo lo sentí en mi garganta comencé a toser como tenía el vaso en la mano moje un poco mi ropa aunque deje el vaso en la mesa este ya era la mitad,

-te gustaeste es un vodka muy popular en este sitio-

-no realmente, no me gusta el alcohol, es más no debería tomarlo-

-qué eres un niño-

-legalmente lo soy-

-¿he, enserio?, vaya creí tendríamos la misma edad por lo generar los chicos menores de 18 no van por las calles, los adultos venimos a este tipo de sitios, supongo tuve suerte esta noche-

-creo debería regresar-

-vamos seré bueno pediré un kahlua para ti-

-¿qué es eso?-

-descuida no es una bebida a base de chocolate muy famosa en Hispanoamérica-

Él le pidió al cantinero un trago y más aparte dijo algo raro como -"píldora para dormir"- , como si algo como medicamento estuviera aquí, acaso estar enfermo, el trago llego y comencé a tomarlo realmente sabía a chocolate pero el golpe del sabor a alcohol era suave la bebida era muy dulce así que él comenzó a ordenar uno tras otro para mi hasta que me sentí tan mareado con ganas de vomitar,

-ya regreso...yo voy al baño-

-te acompaño-

Él me sujetó y me tomo de la cadera dejándome apoyar en él y me llevo al baño pero una vez entre en ese lugar fui a vomitar todo ese alcohol sentí mi cuerpo muy raro, me daba vuelta la cabeza sentía el aire me faltaba y tenía un escalofrío por el cuerpo que me hacía jadear,

-parece que "eso" hizo efecto-

-me siento mal-

-descuida yo te tratare-

El entro en ese cubo donde estaba y cerró la puerta y una vez pude levantarme el me empujo contra una de las paredes de ese pequeño lugar y comenzó a besar mi cuello,

-d-detente por favor-

-te hace sentir bien, vamos a divertirnos un rato, por ello me has seguido, no-

-no, detente me duele la cabeza, no quiero-

-vamos solo te daré el mejor sexo de tu vida- _él intentaba besarme pero aunque me negara mi fuerza se iba-_

-n-no quiero-

-te aborde para esto así qué deja de negarte-

-no, yo no quiero y menos contigo-

-vamos tu cuerpo dice lo contrario, abre la boca-

-n- -

Ese chico intentó besarme pero logre desplazar la mano por la puerta y salí corriendo chocando con alguien frente a mí no quería, me arrepentí de haber venido, quería estar con Hiroto, lamento ser un estúpido, me desmaye aferrándome hasta el final de quién estaba en ese lugar hasta colapsar.

Al despertar estaba en la habitación de un hotel sin mi ropa, acaso había sido tomado por ese chico, vaya eso me pasa por estúpido debí hacer caso a mi cerebro en lugar de mi impulso solo por qué….por qué estaba celoso de ver a Hiroto con una chica y no conmigo.

* * *

 **bien espero les gustara y tranquilos que como prometi arriba sera doble,**

 **ADVERTENCIA : Lemon en el siguiente capitulo,si no te gusta astenerse de  
leerlo hasta el proximo capitulo ( 17 , no se pierden mucho creanme).**


	17. Love Trap cap 16

**_|Advertencia|_ : Lemono si no les gusta astenerse de leerlo, creanme cuando les dijo no se pierden nada pero sera claro hasta el proximo capitulo, de lo contrario si les gusta o/y quieren leer tal cual la historia sean libres de hacerlo, solo advierto por custiones de los foros y sus reglas donde publico el fic.**

* * *

 **Love Trap**

Cap 16

-gracias por venir doctor-

-descuide, es bueno lo llevara a un hospital a hacerle un lavado estomacal en esta ciudad últimamente existen situaciones como estas al día, personas que se dejan engañar y son agredidas por una sustancia extraña en algunas bebidas, como sea este chico solo tuvo un buen susto así como suerte, puede llevarlo a casa-

-gracias-

lleve a midorikawa a un hospital por medio de un taxi ya que no tenía mi automóvil, después lo lleve a casa tras lograr un doctor de un hospital lo revisará, una vez llegamos a la habitación tras llevarlo cargando lo deje en mi habitación qué era la más cercana su ropa estaba empapada de alcohol, sudor y vómito así que se la quite y la metí a la ropa sucia ya llamaría al servicio de lavandería mañana, lo deje durmiendo y fui a llamar a mi hermano quizás no debería avisarle sino de lo contrario me diría algo como,

-"lo sabía no puedes cuidarlo, vivirá conmigo, no debí dejarte hacerlo no eres capaz de cuidarlo ni por un segundo"-

Si supongo era mejor así que solo llame al servicio de lavandería, estaba preocupado por él estaba bien pero me alegra haberlo encontrado y molesto por seguir a un idiota el cual casi lo violaba de no haber estado en ese sitio seguro que…...salí de mis pensamiento ya que escuche llorar a midorikawa cuan niño pequeño así que entre en la habitación y él alzó la mirada y al verme sonrió un poco y después bajo la mirada, seguro sabía que no estaría contento,

-Hiroto yo…-

-acaso eres un idiota, _-estaba molesto pero quería regalarle aunque por dentro deseaba consolarlo-_ es que aún tiene 4 años y sales de casa dejando que cualquiera te lleve, casi ibas a ser violado-

-yo…. perdón soy un tarado solamente que….te vi y me llene de celos y fui a….-

El comenzó a llorar y solo salían balbuceos de su boca, pero qué es lo que decía era mi culpa fuera casi violado, estaba molesto pero no era momento, iba a salir de la habitación pero él me abraso sentándose en la cama para no dejarme ir,

-no estés molesto, perdóname, yo no quiero te molestes lo último que quiero es que te enojes conmigo y me dejes, no me dejes hiroto-

-basta suéltame-

-no lo haré, hiroto yo….-

El hizo una pausa y me senté en la orilla de la cama ya que apretó su boca creí seguro aún era efecto del alcohol y me preocupe,

-tienes nauseas te llevaré al baño, midorikawa, mírame-

Lo tomé de la cara para que mirase pero repentinamente él se abalanzó y me beso, quería corresponder pero igual que ese día lo aleje de mí no quiero nada con él, es mejor se duerma por hoy,

-yo te... ¡te amo hiroto!, estoy celosos de que te sea fácil ir con cualquiera es más estoy celoso de tu "amigo" con el cual te acuestas-

Pero qué estaba diciendo este chico, acaso había algo de lo que no me había enterado, seguro ese habló de más con él o típico de un borracho el hablar de más,

-duérmete-

-no, quiero estar contigo-

Lo aleje de mí y me levanté de la cama, seguro aún estaba mareado por el alcohol en su cuerpo y el shock sufrido,

-¿por qué?, acaso no te gusto, ...claro que no soy solo un niño estúpido ante tus ojos y solo eres mi tutor, qué vas estar interesado en un chico que parece nuevo en esto de "vivir normalmente" seguro prefieres ir a tener sexo con ese "amigo" y conocer a una chica y acostarte con ellos qué fijarte en alguien como yo a quien han rechazado, yo debería simplemente dejar de molestarte, pero antes te diré qué me gustas así que no te preocupes le pediré a Xavier me cuide por un tiempo y me ayude a vivir por mi cuenta lejos de ti y….-

Algo me impulsó a callarlo y me hacer que a él lo bese, no debía lo sé, esta ebrio él como yo, pero a diferencia de él yo sabía bien cuándo detenerme estaba seguro mañana me arrepentiría pero al verlo vulnerable al escucharlo hablar no pude razonar y simplemente lo bese y lo recosté en la cama,

-me gustas, realmente me gustas, pero solo estás mareado así que mañana lo olvidarás de seguro-

-Hiroto, quiero que me correspondas te prometo no olvidarlo, ¡me gustas! y las cosas buenas no se olvidan por ello quiero mostrarte no solo con palabras que te amo-

-deja de tentar, me he controlado a mí mismo desde los 12 años así que deja de hablar-

-te amo, te deseo más que un amigo yo te amo no quiero verte con nadie más- _él llevó sus manos a mi cara y se acercó a mi rostro-_

-no me culpes mañana entonces-

Se era un irresponsable pero había perdido contra él todo mi autocontrol, le tome del mentón y comencé a besarlo, el paso sus brazos tras mi cuello debía detenerme pero estaba en el efecto del alcohol que había tomado hace poco después de besarlo por un rato baje un poco por su cuello vaya tenía una piel muy suave comencé a besar su cuello dejando algunas marchas solo esperaba no fueran visibles,

-h-haces cosquillas-

-vamos aparta las manos-

Mientras besaba su cuerpo pasando del cuello e ir hacia abajo él reaccionaba cosquillosamente y metía las manos intentando bloquear el hecho de que lo besaba, lo sujete de las manos y baje hasta su vientre realmente era cosquilludo qué se retorcía,

-bien ahora te quitaré la ropa interior, si no estás seguro de esto puedes detenerme ahora-

-no, hazlo estoy seguro, no te detendré de ningún modo-

-bien entonces levanta la cadera-

comencé a quitarle la ropa interior como se había manchado no tenía ropa y solo estaba con esa única prensa sobre la cama, tome su trusa y las deslice por sus piernas hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo vaya jamás fantaseé con el peor seguro de hacerlo jamás hubiera sabido lo bien parecido qué es aunque sea más joven, estaba avergonzado qué se tapó la entrepierna le quite las manos y tomé su miembro para después llevarlo a mi boca lo mire como se cubrí la cara con las manos para no verme,

Comencé a lamer su miembro sin mucha prisa para no darle temor, bese todo su miembro y después comencé a darle algunas chupadas y use mi lengua está seguro era su primera vez ya que con solo ese sexo oral termino corriéndose,

-h-l-lo siento-

-olvídalo bien ahora entraré en ti si te duele no dudes en detenerte-

-sí, pero yo….-

-descuida seré gentil -

limpie mi boca y lo bese y acaricie su rostro gentilmente y le deje un beso en la frente podía hacerlo frenéticamente pero realmente me importaba y quería darle un buen recuerdo de su primera vez, chupe mis dedos y metí un dedo poco a poco a su apretada entrada él se quejó y retorcía aun así intentó callar sus quejido pero uno que otro escapan de su boca, probé con el siguiente y al sentirlo entrar abrió un poco las piernas al impacto, juguete un poco hasta que su respiración fuera normal de alguna forma después introduje el tercero y comencé a jugarlos en movimientos lentos tocando su interior, vaya estoy excitado de solo tocarlo incluso podía notarlo en mi entrepierna y claro no era el único,

-haaa...h-hiroto-

-te duele, perdona-

-n-no, s-sentía bien. Haa - haa, mas por favor-

-vaya qué lascivo cuerpo tienes aunque tienes dolor quieres mas, bien te daré lo que quieres-

Me acomode a midorikawa en las piernas y el aun recostado baje el zipper de mi pantalón y tome mi miembro pero él se sentó y se acercó a mí,

-yo puedo, hacértelo- _estaba claramente avergonzado-_

-vamos de qué hablas-

-quiero, m-besar...usar mi boca...en ti-

Se notaba su vergüenza a tal punto que su cara estaba tan roja como sus orejas, bien por qué no, no era el único con una fantasía o petición, lo deje hacerlo y me senté en la cama y él bajó mi pantalón y se acercó a mi miembro y sin mucho titubeo lo llevó a la boca pero tardó en moverse y después comenzó a moverse,

-usa la lengua y no uses los dientes-

-swi-

No le entendí aun así él hizo caso y chupo mi pene dándome placer de por sí ya estaba excitado y esto me podía algo más rígido de lo que ya estaba al verlo desnudo, el siguió chupando y besando hasta después de un rato sentí un espasmo y lo aleje de mí y termine corriéndome,

-t-te gusto, hiroto-

-sí, ahora ven siéntate encima-

él se acercó a mí y lo bese mientras se acomodaba encima de mi regazo y mientras le besaba tome mi miembro y la cadera de él para comenzar a penetrarlo lentamente apretaba los labios al sentir como entraba en él pero seguí besándolo para callar algún gemido aun así era imposible no salieran,

-h-haa-

-solo un poco más, solo respira-

-d-duele pero…. soy feliz por tener mí,... mi primera vez contigo Hiroto-

-vaya sabe cómo excitarme-

Él se abrazó a mí y después de meterlo todo en él no me moví hasta que él mismo lo pidiera en lugar de eso comencé a besarlo llenando su cuello y pecho de marcas quería recordará este día para siempre y que lo amaba y si él lo pedía cambiaría toda mi vida por él es más dejaría la comodidad por quedarme con él,

-puedo moverme ahora-

-sí, hazlo-

Como estaba sentado en mi lo tome de la cadera y comencé a moverlo para que pudiera a penetrarlo hasta donde el aguantara aun así solo apretaba los labios pero comencé moverme cada vez más rápido. lo bese mientras me movía dentro de él, con cuidado lo tire en la cama dejándolo bajo mío y separe sus piernas y me movía más y más para sentir su interior, mirar su cara llena de placer me hacía no querer parar pero estaba llegando al clímax sentí como mi cuerpo se llenaba de una sensación la cual sabía pronto sería hora de terminar así que seguir hasta el último segundo hasta que termine dentro de él entregando mi hombría en su interior y después me acerque a besarlo y sin salir aún de él tomé su mimbro y comencé a masturbarle hasta qué se corrió en mi mano, salí de él y solo lo bese no quería separarme esta noche de él. Lo bese hasta que se tumbó junto a mí en la cama mire su cabello regado en mi cama junto a mí, lo cubrí con la frazada y me quedé junto a él mirándolo,

-te amo Hiroto, tu también verdad-

-claro, no hagas esa pregunta cuando recién lo hemos hecho-

-Hiroto se fiel solo a mi no vayas con nadie más-

-lo haré, ahora descansa hablaremos mañana-

-quédate conmigo, quiero dormir contigo-

-está bien-

-eso me recuerda quiero darte algo, no te muevas-

El salió de mi habitación enrollado en las sabanas y regresó con una pequeña bolsa de papel y me la entregó,

-esto quería dártelo antes pero no encontré oportunidad es tu regalo de año nuevo y navidad, espero te guste-

-no necesito más que el que sepa qué me quieres, pero gracias-

Él se sentó junto a mi tras darme el regalo y mire dentro eran uno accesorios realmente caros, vaya me sentí feliz al saber se molestó tanto por mí,

-dime qué hay de ese chico que antes mencionaste-, ya no te gusta

-él está con alguien más pero no hablemos de él, quiero estar contigo ahora-

El me abrazo y se quedó así hasta que se quedó dormido, lo acomode en la cama, quería quedarme junto a él, pero aunque era muy noche sonó mi celular y lo respondí, tome un baño me puse ropa limpia y salí de la habitación dejándole una nota a ryuuji, eso me recordaba le comencé a llamar por su apellido para hacerme entender a mi qué debía acepta él era un imposible, supongo ahora lo llamaré por su nombre,

-descansa, ryuuji regresare pronto-

Salí y me dirigí al sitio donde mi hermano me esperaba, él me había llamado para que me reuniera con él, personas como él realmente no le importa la hora si se trata de negocios bien no me molesta iré.

* * *

 **espero fuera del agrado, como simpre sus msj son bienrecibidos, hasta la proxima, bye-bye**


	18. Love Trap cap 17

**os traigo continuación espero les guste, advierto avanzo rapero en el tiempo –meses/años- pero el fic es claro aun así espero les guste la continuación de este día.**

* * *

 **Love Trap**

Cap 17

al día siguiente desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza y me dolía el cuerpo, cada centímetro de él, estaba tan adolorido que no quería ni moverme es más me cubrí completamente la cara para no sentir la luz del sol qué me golpeaba por la ventana junto a la cama, mire un poco la habitación y me senté pese al dolor y vi no era mi habitación aunque eran iguales, note después solo tenía puesta una camisa algo grande y mi cabello estaba suelto, ¿cómo llegue aquí?. Comencé a hacer memoria aunque la cabeza me dolía a tal punto que sentía explotaría o por lo menos mi cerebro le daría un derrame, bien no tan exagerado.

Había seguido a ese chico a una discoteca comencé a tomar y después sentí mi cuerpo muy rígido y sentí nausea así que me levante y ese sujeto me ayudo fui al baño y entonces…..creo intentó violarme, si pero después puede salir y alguien me ayudo y me desmaye...después...después...des.

Me puse rojo y me cubrí la cara con una almohada, ¡yo me acosté con hiroto!, de alguna forma recordaba cosas pequeñas como el que me le confesé y le di mi regalo además de que me le entregue, quiero morirme,...estoy tan feliz.

Comencé a rodar en la cama enredándome en las sabanas y terminar cayendo de la cama, el golpe que me di realmente fue el más doloroso de mi vida, me dolían lugares que no sabía debían doler, me apoye en la cama e intente subir pero las piernas me temblaban,

-has despertado-

mire hacia atrás y hiroto salía tomar un baño, tenía puesta la camisa la cual no estaba bien abotonada de color azul y unos jeans y el cabello húmedo el cual venía secando con una toalla, él se acercó y me tomó de los brazos para levantarme y me fui de espaldas apoyándose en, el me gire y sentí su aroma, vaya era mejor que el qué olí en su camisa aquel día realmente, entonces recordé lo de anoche y me alejé del pero caí al suelo, otra vez,

-qué te ocurre, vamos levántate-

-¡no me toques!-

Alce la mirada y él está sorprendido supongo del tono en que lo dije, pero no estaba molesto estaba tan avergonzado que si me tocaba así fuera la mano me desmayaría seguro o me sentiría extraño,

-es lo de ayer, lo siento creo no debí creer en las palabras de un borracho, descuida me haré responsable de mis actos inmorales contigo-

Su rostro pasó de tener una sonrisa a una expresión que demostraba desagrado en especial el tono frío en sus palabras,

-¿qué cosa?, no es así...solo que me da asco, dijo me refiero a mí mismo por ir con un desconocido pero estoy feliz de hacerlo solo contigo, por qué en serio, ¡me gustas, te amo tanto qué podría morirme ahora!-

Estaba tan sonrojado que no había donde meter la cara, él se acercó a mí y me abrazo aunque aún estábamos en el suelo,

-me gustas, ryuuji, realmente me correspondes igual o solo eran palabras necias de un borracho anoche-

-me gustas también mucho, pero solo hasta ahora he entendido qué siempre me gustaste y antes lo que llamaba admiración se ha vuelto amor por ti-

-bien entonces me haré responsable, llamaré al servicio a la habitación si puedes date un baño antes a no ser que quieras lo haga yo-

-puedo solo, cierto, ¿creo ayer saliste, no?-

-si mi hermano quería cenar conmigo, él quiere sea tu tutor de estudios, que te ayude a tomar ese examen, creo estas muy joven para ello pero mi hermano cree es lo mejor, pero si no quieres…-

-lo haré, tomaré ese examen después entrare a trabajar la misma compañía que tu es más invertiré mi fortuna en la empresa Kira y trabajaré para ver crecer mi dinero-

-vaya ambición pero me gusta que hagas algo por tu futuro-

-hiroto tu qué harás-

-¿qué haré?-

-en 6 años que harás en ese entonces-

-no sé, no pienso mucho siquiera en qué haré mañana ,por ahora solo me importas tú, así que te ayudare en lo que pueda, lo que me recuerda, te prometo no hacerlo de nuevo contigo hasta que te gradúes de la universidad-

-¡he!, ¿por qué no?, me gusto hacerlo a ti igual o no o es que no sirvo para eso-

-no me refiero a eso, aun eres menor de edad y de por sí siento cometí un crimen así que me abstendré de hacerlo por largo tiempo-

-no quiero, mínimo quiero un beso-

-lo tendrás, bien llamaré el servicio-

Qué mal bueno tampoco moriré por no hacerlo, aunque seguro el ira con ese sujeto a hacerlo a eso le llamo no ser justos. fui a darme un baño y mientras me lavaba note todas las marcas que hizo Hiroto en mi cuerpo vaya aun no recuerdo todo era un recuerdo escaso pero la sensación de sus manos en mi realmente lo recordaba, me di un baño frío por pensar en eso y hacer reacción en mi cuerpo y salí de la habitación, ahora que lo recordaba esta no era mi habitación, tomé la camisa que tenía ante, salí de la habitación y fui a la mía, comencé a cambiarme, me coloque unos jeans y una playera morada y sequé mi cabello, lo agarre en un coleta y salí de la habitación.

Hiroto estaba conversando con su hermano pero no entendí la conversación ni un poco es más no era bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas, me quedé en mi habitación hasta que después de un rato llamo hiroto avisando que había llegado el servicio a la habitación y salí al comedor,

-qué rico se ve todo-

-ordene porciones dobles así que come todo lo que quieras-

-enserio-

-si-

Comí junto a él y no estaba muy conversador seguro algo le tenía muy pensativo pero pese a que me lo confesé no era como si fuéramos novios o algo por el estilo, ¿o sí?, ¿que debía abstenerse de preguntar? Después de comer fuimos a ver una película en la televisión del hotel y me quede dormido junto a él, vaya espero poder quedarme así con él y vivir siempre junto a él quiero ser lo más importante en su vida como él siempre lo ha sido para mí.

 **·····**

pase esas dos semanas junto a hiroto, su hermano se fue apenas al siguiente día de estar en Okinawa así que los días restantes fue estar junto a hiroto pero él no había pasado animado eso días es más ni siquiera me dejaba estar junto a él con alguna excusa, después de ese tiempo agradable en nuestra "previa luna de miel" o por lo menos así yo lo creo regresamos a casa y la semana restante hiroto no pudo estar conmigo por su trabajo y me quede en casa haciendo la rutina de antes pero ahora con más gusto del que ya tenía, me sentí como una pareja recién casada que hacía todo para sorprender a su persona amada aunque no éramos ni "novios" y no había tenido ni un solo contacto ni un beso con él sentía moriría pero bueno era exagerado he vivido sin sus besos.

llego el dio de clases y me fui al instituto llevado por hiroto en su automóvil, mi uniforme era un pantalón negro y un saco de color azul y una camisa blanca aunque debía usar una corbata no me gustaba así era mi estilo desde que me encerraron en esta escuela, una vez llegamos me acerque a Hiroto para un beso pero el solo acaricio mi cabeza y me hizo bajar con la excusa -"se me hará tarde al igual que a ti"-, así que baje para adentrarme a la escuela,

-no se te olvide vendré por ti a las 6pm-

-claro, ten un buen día en la universidad, Hiroto.

-igual-

Me aleje del automóvil y él se fue entre a la escuela junto a los pocos estudiantes foráneos que no estaban internados en este instituto, llegue a la escuela y una vez iba a entrar se acercaron a mi mis dos amigos de la escuela,

-¡mido!- _el primero en aparecer fue uno de los gemelos Fubuki-_

-fubuki, me haces daño-

-te extrañe, me entere nos abandonaste, no me dejes- _exagerando todo como siempre-_

-enserio suelta me haces daño, me estas apretando en lugar de abrazarme-

-fubuki es mejor midas tu fuerza aunque tengas cara de un niño débil eres una bestia de gran fuerza- en ese momento llegaba kazemaru a salvarme-

Kazemaru y fubuki eran mis amigos desde que entre aquí y siempre estuvimos juntos, kazemaru era del consejo estudiantil y fubuki pertenecía al club de kendo y ayudaba a algunos clubs como el de fútbol por qué en él está su hermano menor, mientras que kazemaru y yo éramos obligados a hacer clases de asistencia en doméstica por qué no estaba en ningún club y siempre kazemaru se aseguraba que fuera,

-nos enteramos de tu situación, está bien-

-si fubuki, estoy muy bien-

-cuéntanos qué hiciste en este tiempo fuera-

-nada solo me encargue de mis asuntos familiares-

Qué gran mentira es más de eso se hacía cargo Hiroto o su hermano, no podía decir la malaventura y la buena experiencia que tuve,

-cierto, midorikawa como estamos en febrero te gustaría asistir a la clase de doméstica y a la de debates, fotografía, dibujo, economía y química-

-¿¡por qué tanto!?-

-es por qué me preocupas y deseo mantener tu cabeza ocupada-

-no es necesario, estoy estudiando seriamente gracias al hermano de mi tutor-

-¿enserio?-

-solo para ustedes, sepan tomar el examen de la universidad esta primavera-

-si claro, en dos meses no podrás ni estudiar para los exámenes de la escuela, basta de bromas-

-no bromeo, mira-

Saque de mi maletín un formulario que este fin de semana el hermano de hiroto me envió para estudiar, kazemaru lo vio al igual que fubuki,

-no te creemos mucho-

-es enserio, ya lo verán me iré de este sitio y los miraré desde encima del hombro-

Salí corriendo lejos de ellos, no era justo está bien no me tomo nada enserio pero esta vez lo demostraría que iba en serio al igual que esa persona, aunque quizás él no vaya muy en serio conmigo y seguro es de los que prueba y se va. Comencé a llorar cubriendo mi boca, no quería creer era verdad hiroto solo me lo hizo y ya

-midorikawa, has regresado-

-osamu-

Seque mis lágrimas y me iré a mirarle con una sonrisa él era un año mayor a mí pero había estado compartiendo habitación desde pequeños, ahora que lo pienso,

-me alegra verte de nuevo, me entere dejaras los dormitorios-

-sí, osamu tú eras muy listo cierto y estas en la tesorería de la escuela-

-¿qué con eso?-

-se mi tutor, quiero aprobar un examen y haré todo por conseguir la aprobación de esa persona-

-qué cosa-

-me ayudas a estudiar, por favor te pagare-

-te ayudo, no necesito tu dinero eres mi amigo-

-osamu eres tan amable-

Me abalancé sobre y lo abrase, Osamu era tan genial siempre animándome y haciendo mis trabajos y cuidándome, era como el hermano que mi padre no pudo darme, mientras estaba abrazando a osamu se apareció Hiromu, él nos miró y osamu se alejó de mí y se fue,

-debo ir a reunirme con el consejo estudiantil, si era cierto te veo en la biblioteca después de clases-

-sí, gracias osamu-

Él me fue y me despedí de él después Hiromu se acercó a mí y lo mire, quería huir pero no era lo mejor, así que lo saludaría normalmente, pero…

-buenos días Hiromu-

-buenas, midorikawa yo...lo siento, dije cosas desagradables, pero sabes después de pensarlo...me gustas, quiero salir contigo-

-¡enserio!, dijo qué hay con tu novia-

-te mentí no era mi novia era una amiga solo que estaba molesto y no fue justo, perdóname si aún te intereso, quieres ser mi novio-

qué estaba escuchando, él se estaba confesando, sea como sea el me gustaba tanto como Hiroto y con Hiroto seguro no era nada serio, seguro que para este momento está con ese "amigo" en algún sitio, por qué no,

-s-si, a mí me gustas todavía-

-qué bien, entonces salgamos juntos-

-si-

Él me sonrió y se acercó a mí y me abrazo, aun así, aunque le respondí no sentía fuera honesto conmigo o con él, seguro lo hacía por despecho al sentirme usado por Hiroto quien ahora hacia mi corazón doliera, pero está bien seguro lo comprenderá a alguien y no estaré en sus planes, aunque no me gustaría me dejara supongo, debo aceptar la realidad.

* * *

 **Espero le gustara. Como siempre sus opiniones son bien recibida,**  
 **bye-bye, hasta la siguiente.**


	19. Love Trap cap 18

**Hola les traigo continuacion espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Love Trap**

Cap 18

-hiroto se puede saber por qué no me llamaste todas las vacaciones-

Estaba en la cafetería tomando un latte tranquilamente estudiando mi tesis cuando apreció la tormenta frente a mí,

-qué re mi "novia"-

-no, pero creí nos veríamos o mínimo iríamos a unos sitios juntos como las vacacione pasadas-

-lo siento, te dije iría con mi hermano y ryuuji a Okinawa-

-no, no me habías dicho y desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre, no me digas te haces ideas falsas con el nuevamente-

-no es así, cierto nagumo ya no podre salir contigo o ir a visitarte a tu casa-

-¿qué cosa?-

-estoy interesado en alguien y prometí serle fiel, así que perdona por este tiempo-

-qué cosa como si fuera creerlo-

-no me creas, que lo sepa yo es suficiente-

-quién es ese según tu-

-no te diré-

-no me digas que tú y ese mocoso estúpido han...-

-hey más cuidado con tu expresión, si me refiero a él, no te mentiré él fue el que se confesó realmente me sorprendió después de 10 años soportando este amor unilateral soy correspondido así que no iré contigo o nadie más-

-di lo que quieras, mocos como ellos no se toman nada enserio, tú estabas en esa edad cuando lo reemplazaste, al final seguro terminaran, así que no se te olvide estaré aquí aun-

-descuida soy serio con él más que con nadie-

-dime hiroto tú y el son novios ya o solo son amantes con derecho de cama-

-¿qué cosa?-

-seamos honestos, se lo has dicho o siquiera lo intuye-

-no necesito decirle algo como eso es más que obvio, además vivimos juntos, comemos juntos y pasamos tiempo ahora juntos, creo es más que claro somos una pareja-

-hiroto ese m...- dijo ryuuji está en esa edad donde te dicen las cosas con todas las letras y las pintas del mismo color o se aburren y se van con el primero que les caliente la oreja con un "te amo" créeme lo sé por experiencia-

-no creo lo necesite, pero agradezco tu interés y preocupación-

-por qué no me dejas jugar un tiempo, no me fio de su "relación", si no soy tu amante seré tu amigo y conseguiré ese niño se ponga serio contigo-

-haz lo que quiera mientras no le pongas una mano encima-

-descuida, bien entonces voy esta tarde contigo-

-es cierto, nagumo, aprovechados serás una molestia ayúdame con el-

-claro, en qué-

-mi hermano quiere entre a la universidad así que será útil alguien que no le acuse distracción este con el-

-bien lo haré, pero me pagas-

-claro, cierto debo irme mi tesis termina este mes así que debo aprobar un examen así que me serás de ayuda si vas por mí y ayudas a ryuuji en sus estudios-

Me aleje de nagumo donde estábamos descansando y después me fui al salón, estaba por terminar una tesis así que no podía ayudar mucho a ryuuji, lo que me recuerda mi conversación con Nagumo, como puede decir el no crea tenemos algo sé he estado ocupado y pensando en un tema personal de mi hermano pero realmente soy serio con ryuuji él lo sabe, ¿cierto?, nagumo lo hace para molestar.

 **······**

Después de la confección de Hiromu acepte salir con él, estamos en la misma clase pero en diferentes lugares, además ese día había sido arrastrado por kazemaru a la clase de doméstica la cual para mi buena suerte era la clase de Hiromu, pensándolo bien no será que siempre me gustó el pero tras escuchar no me amaba creí amaba a hiroto, seamos honestos es más creíble que un universitario le importe algo de mí,

-toma midorikawa-

-me asustaste Hiromu, chocolates-

-como pronto será san Valentín estos 13 días serán sobre cómo hacer diversos tipos de postres a base de chocolate, vamos cómete esto-

-pero aún no comienza la clase-

-a ti te gusta no, siempre has amando los chocolates-

-sí, gracias-

Estaba feliz él me conocía bien, realmente estaba tan feliz que solo se me cruzó en la cabeza hacer un chocolate de san Valentín para Hiromu y mostrar en el todos mis sentimientos, así demostraría iba serio con él, así que solo comenzó la clase tome un chocolate blanco y comencé a hacer unos chocolates de diversas formas al final los bañaría en chocolate oscuro y los regalaría,

-qué hacer midorikawa-

-práctico para hacer un buen chocolate en qué demuestro mis sentimientos-

-enserio, será un buen regalo-

-planeo sea para ti, así que la obra final podrás tenerla-

-estaré esperando tu regalo, seguro serán un buen detalle para obsequiar-

Estaba muy feliz, supongo realmente me gustaba Hiromu, hare unos para hiroto pero...no seguro será mejor decirle que no me gusta y qué lo que hice fue por qué me habían rechazado, si se lo diré.

Ese día paso y estoy tan feliz que se me olvidó todo de la cabeza al salir de clases me dirigí a la salida donde estaba esperando hiroto pero quien conducía su automóvil era ese sujeto,

-hola, te llevo-

-este es el automóvil de hiroto, donde está el-

-en casa, me dio la dirección y vine por ti, sube-

Me adentre en el automóvil y me senté del otro lado, vaya yo estaba en lo correcto él no me tomo enserio, pues bien yo tampoco lo haría espero este chico y el sean felices,

-hiroto me pidió ayudarte en tus estudios-

-no es necesario hoy le pedí a un amigo me ayudara y estuve en la biblioteca escolar y me sugirió algunos libros-

-qué sabe un niño de preparatoria a sobre uno que pronto saldrá de la universidad, te ayudare seré tu tutor, como sabes hiroto está en una tesis así que después te ayudara, así que deja tu amigo nagumo te ayude-

El condujo y llegamos a casa y me adentre corriendo a mi habitación, estaba molesto de que estuviera aquí, mientras estaba en mi habitación tirado sobre la cama entró hiroto y se acercó a mí,

-hice la cena, espero te guste, sal ahora-

-qué hace el aquí y por qué conduce tu automóvil-

-bueno es por qué quería cocinar para ti hoy así que le pedí fuera por ti además le pedí te ayude-

-no necesito su ayuda puedo estudiar solo sino tienes tiempo-

-qué dices es mejor estudies con alguien que esté en la universidad-

-por qué no tú, acaso no quieres-

-vamos que tienes hoy-

-nada, me cambiare, iré enseguida-

-bien, no tardes-

Estaba en lo correcto él no iba enserio conmigo, bien tampoco lo haría, si él iba y aún estaba con ese sujeto yo podía entonces salir con quiera, después de cambiarme el uniforme por ropa casual salí y tome la comida con los dos pero solo conversaban entre ellos sin mirarme después de la comida hiroto limpio y se fue a trabajar y yo me quede con ese sujeto en el comedor estudiando varios temas sugeridos para el examen. Me sorprendió que ese chico parecía un tonto así como un acosador pero era listo y me estaba interesando pese a mi intento de ignorarlo pase estudiando con él hasta que se hizo muy noche que ni cuenta me di,

-Nagumo, te quedas en casa-

-claro, dime quieres te ayude con la cena-

-no, prefiero le ayudes a ryuuji-

Yo ni le importaba, seguro que este sujeto se iría a la cama con él, pues que lo aprovechen después de estudiar un poco más comimos la cena y después me fui a mi habitación, repase un poco en mi habitación. Al día siguiente me desperté y vi el sofá había sido ocupado como cama, me da igual donde lo hagan.

de esta forma pase estudiando junto a ese chico después de clases, en la biblioteca estudiaba junto a osamu y en esas clases perfeccionaba mi regalo de san Valentín para Hiromu, entonces un día antes de san Valentín salí acompañado con Hiromu de la escuela ya me había acostumbrado a que ese entrometido viniera por mí.

-estaré esperando mañana por tu obsequio-

-si yo igual-

Hiromu se acercó a mí y me beso tomándome del mentón, escuche el automóvil llegar pero no le di importancia después él se adentró, estoy tan feliz qué no me importaba si ese chico iba y le decía a Hiroto es más me haría fácil el qué terminará esta confusión con él, me acerque al automóvil y al mirar dentro vi a hiroto, supongo era mejor no, me adentre y comenzó a conducir sin hablarme, así de poco interés tenía en mí,

-lo de antes yo, lo siento, pero sabes entendí que realmente no me gustas, después de que regrese a clases entendí aún me gustaba ese chico, así que simplemente olvídalo qué hicimos, si, será más fácil para ti-

-fácil dices,... crees que es fácil entender que a la persona a quien dices querer la sorprendas besándose con otro es más no le importa en lo absoluto-

-yo debo decir esto...yo mentí, no me gustas...- _era mentira_ -... siempre me gustó el pero cuando lo vi con alguien más me sentí solo por ello fui tras ese sujeto pero después me aproveche de qué estaba tomando para olvidar y dije esa mentira, delante no me gustas para mi eres como mi hermano, es más ni me lo tome enserio, dijo quién podría fijarse en alguien mayor o tomarlo en serio-

-entiendo supongo es normal un niño jamás podría tomarse las cosas enserio y comprometerse a alguien, bien entonces di lo que quieres realmente-

-terminemos con este juego de hermano mayor y solo te veré como mi tutor como debo hacerlo, haré lo que Xavier pidió descuida después me iré de tu casa-

-bien si ya decidiste bien, has lo que quieras lo que a mi concierte realmente era serio, pero qué puede saber un niño sobre eso, bien dejare de jugar contigo a la casita así como espero lo hagas tú-

-sí, lo hare-

después viajamos en silencio y llegamos al estacionamiento, tome mis cosas y baje después él se fue en el automóvil, solo me dejó, bien no importa, fue cruel pero yo no quiero jugar a la casita tampoco, me adentre al departamento y subí al entrar a casa por primer vez recordé aquel sentimiento de soledad cuando llegue a una mansión fría, algo dolía en mi pecho supongo no debo negar realmente amo a hiroto también ,pero es mejor que sepa que esto no irá a nada serio, además tengo a Hiromu y el a ese chico así que lo olvidara cuando me marche de este lugar, me fui a mi habitación y tan solo caí en la cama comencé a llorar, no entendía el por qué, supongo no debí decirle eso pero está bien él era un adulto.


	20. Love Trap cap 19

**Espero les guste la continuacion.**

* * *

 **Love Trap**

Cap 19

Debí imaginarlo, yo este tiempo pensando en que no fuera una distracción le pido a nagumo le ayude, intentando hacer se concentre en su educación y qué hace va y sale con alguien más cuando semanas atrás decía me amaba, nagumo tenía razón un mocoso no se toma nada enserio a esa edad.

Fui a la casa de nagumo y me quede ese lugar, él tenía mi llave así como yo la de él y me serví de su mini bar, cuando él llegó me encontró sobre el sofá,

-Hiroto, qué haces aquí, mira me dieron esto algunas chicas, ¿quieres?-

-no, gracias no me agradan los dulces caseros, dime como fue tu examen-

-me fue bien, realmente lo termine y lo revisaran pero ahora lo expondré en mes-

-bien por ti-

-a esto Hiroto, qué haces aquí asaltando mi mini bar y en especial mi vino-

-esto te lo di yo, así que es mío, luego te comprare otro-

-dime dónde dejaste a tu "novia"-

-no me hables de él-

-¿se pelearon?-

-sabes lo qué has dicho es verdad, él no se tomó en serio lo que sentía, hoy lo vi con otro chico y a dicho prácticamente no le importo supongo debí creer en lo que me diste ese día-

-ya veo, dime quieres desahogarte-

-por ello vine a tu casa, dormiré aquí esta noche-

-quieres te acompañe-

-si-

nagumo se acercó a mí y se sentó junto al sofá e intentó besarme pero lo rechace, ni para eso estaba de humor, lo había rechazado a él para ser fiel a mi promesa con ryuuji pero eso ahora era estúpido, yo siéndole fiel y él me engaña, bien solo es un niño mimado si tanto quiere irse le diré a mi hermano se lo lleve o mejor lo dejo en mi casa y me mudare yo, además es hora me consiga un hogar, esquive a nagumo y me recosté sobre su regazo,

-entiendo, si solo quieres dormir está bien-

-puedes llevar mi automóvil a casa mañana-

-claro, irás a la universidad-

-sí, dime te molesta si regreso aquí mañana también-

-claro que no, eres más qué recibido a vivir conmigo-

Me quedé dormido, al día siguiente nagumo se llevó mi automóvil y nos fuimos a la universidad juntos como antes lo hacíamos, no recordaba hoy era san Valentín así que una chica se acercó a mi confesando su amor,

-lo siento pero no eras mi tipo-

-ya veo...supongo que la chica especial de Hiroto es más bonita-

-no, no es así realmente eres muy linda pero no estoy interesado en una relación, espero alguien mejor para ti llegue-

-gracias, acéptalo, es mejor a tirarlo-

Esa chica me dio un chocolate y se fue, al final como años anteriores conseguí una bolsa entera de chocolates supongo al final su destino era el mismo,

-qué buen botín tienes este año Hiroto-

-toma, son para ti nagumo-

-qué bien gracias a ti puedo comer chocolates este día-

-los hice para ti especialmente-

-mentiroso, pero el sabor es lo que importa-

Después de eso me regrese con nagumo a su casa, al dejarme salió y fue por algo de ropa para mí, realmente me disponía a no regresar este fin de semana, espero ese chico sea feliz con ese mocoso y haga lo que quiera.

 **······**

después de que Hiroto se fue el no regreso incluso cuando hice la cena o el desayuno al día siguiente, supongo estaría con ese chico bueno por lo menos estaría bien, me levante y tome un taxi para ir a la escuela, hoy era san Valentín había horneado y preparado mi regalo para Hiromu en clases y estaba esperando poder entregarlo, al llegar estaba ansioso para dárselo, estuvimos juntos pero a la salida cuando iba a darle mi chocolate, fui a buscarlo a la cocina donde lo había dejado secretamente y lo fui a buscarlo a él a clases,

-¿aún sigues aquí, mido?-

-Fubuki, estoy buscando a Hiromu, el me acompañara a la salida-

-pues justo se acaba de ir, seguro te buscaba, se fue rumbo a las casetas-

-gracias fubuki-

Estaba feliz, había hecho con todo mi corazón este chocolate, realmente esperaba después de esto tener algo serio y ser una pareja, vaya estaba sonrojado y tan nervioso, llegue a las casetas y escuche a Hiromu hablando por teléfono así que espere a que terminara, pero…

-también te amo, tu regalo será un chocolate sorpresa realmente me esmere y lo hice para ti,...estoy feliz de tener de novia a una chica tan linda,...este fin de semana, claro vamos donde quieras,...qué tipo de chocolate es, bueno es uno que demuestra lo mucho que me importas y me esmere a hacer,…si te llamo después,... también te amo-

Escuche bien, me acerque Hiromu al verme me saludo con una sonrisa y miró la bolsa que tenía conmigo, sin importarle que lo escuche,

-midorikawa estaba esperándote, ¡ese es mi regalo supongo!, ¡lo estaba esperando!-

-para qué, para dárselo a alguien más-

-¿qué dices?, claro que no, era claro que para comerlo realmente he estado esperando por él, seguro en el tiene tus sentimientos-

-deja de jugar conmigo tan falsamente, te escuche, acaso estabas burlándote-

-vaya así que me oíste,... bien entiendo no te mentiré, estaba seguro que si te engañaba me harías un chocolate para regalárselo a mi novia y estaba preparado para terminar contigo, realmente no tengo interés ahora en ti, pero fue divertido jugar contigo a los "novios", ahora dame eso-

-por tu culpa-

Me dolía, sentía una gran presión en mi pecho yo estúpidamente me aferre a él creyendo le gustaba y ayer fui y le dije a Hiroto no quería nada con él más que la relación de tutor y qué me iría solo para estar con Hiromu pero ahora sé quién se burlaba de mí realmente era el…

-por tu culpa arruine mi relación con alguien más importante y que seguro realmente pensaba en mí y tú solo jugabas-

-bien así recibes tu medicina por usarme antes de remplazo, sabrás cómo se siente ser dejado por quien decías amar ahora…-

El intento tomar ese chocolate que tanto me esmere en hacer pero termine golpeándolo con mi regalo y lo pisotee tras dejarlo caer al suelo y lo pise,

-lo siento, creo lo puse por error ahora la basura es tuya, tú y tu novia son de lo peor, espero te deje y sean un maldito desgraciado-

-eres un salvaje, qué te crees-

Había golpeado con tal fuerza con esa bolsa tras dar algunos puños y estaba tumbado en el suelo,

-si claro, pero tú eres una escoria, sabes realmente te aborrezco no te me acerque no quiero ni ser tu amigo ahora entiendo el timo de gusano qué eres-

iba a salir para irme a casa, pero él me tomó del brazo, pero en ocasiones soy víctima de la fuerza de fubuki cuando quiere le ayude a practicar qué ya me había aprendido algo, así que lo tome de la mano y termine arrojándolo al suelo y boca abajo doblando el brazo,

-no te alces de aquí este es el lugar para sujetos como tú, ahora toma te regalo mi chocolate espero te mueras-

Tome uno de los rotos chocolate y los metí en su boca y me fui, realmente estoy destrozado, me dirigí a la salida y vi el carro de Hiroto me puse feliz en un instante qué corrí para verlo incluso cuando las lágrimas caían de mis ojos, al subir al automóvil vi solo a ese chico, claro seguro ahora no quería verme ni yo quisiera tras rechazarlo vaya me lo merezco,

-sabia te encontraría, ¿qué te ocurre?-

-me caí, quiero ir a casa, puedes llevarme-

-bien te llevaré a casa-

-¿Hiroto?-

-el estará ocupado así que me dijo, puedes cuidar su casa por un tiempo-

-bien...supongo-

Estaba solo, sentía mi corazón roto, ayer fui un estúpido pero de haber sabido solo me usaron no le había dicho nada a Hiroto es más no me hubiera dejado caer a ese engaño, aguante no llorar frente a esta persona todo el camino y llegue a casa me senté en el sofá del living y solo ese chico nagumo entro tomo una maleta y estaba por irse pero le detuve,

-¿para qué es eso?-

-no te mentiré, Hiroto se quedará conmigo por un tiempo-

-ya veo-

-dime, se pelearon-

-estoy seguro que él te conto-

-es verdad, Hiroto siempre ha sido alguien que jamás le importa nada es más cuando su novia lo dejó no le importo y fríamente le dijo _-"has lo que quieras"_ \- , algunas chicas en la universidad se le confiesas y las rechaza, después de la muerte de su madre él se hizo muy frío incluso no negaré me aproveche de ello y creí tendríamos algo, pero después de que lo escuche hablar de qué consiguió tu amor lo vi feliz es más me dejó claro no quería nada conmigo porque quería serte fiel ,así como que no quería ser una distracción me pido ayudarte incluso cuando ayer quería nos acostamos y tuviéramos sexo me rechazo, es primera vez veo se toma a alguien tan en serio pensando en esa persona antes que él, pero supongo ahora entiende que un niño no se toma el amor en serio no como un adulto, supongo gracias a ti podre ser algo para él esta vez, bien te quedas en tu casa-

-Hiroto, quiero verlo-

-es una pena, no creo sea posible me dijo hablara con su hermano para que te lleve o te busque una casa para que vivas solo, pero me alegro te consigas a alguien más, debo irme gracias por hacerme la vida fácil-

el salió de casa y me dejó, era un idiota él me amaba y por creer me estaba rechazando cuando estaba absteniéndose y preocupado por mi voy y confió en un idiota qué me destrozo, realmente quería morirme, si Hiroto me deja no tendré a nadie en mi vida para mí él es muy importante aunque seguro él no lo cree ahora, no quiero verlo como un hermano quiero verlo como mi "novio", soy un idiota no quiero este con nadie más que yo, me dejé caer en el sofá llorando y me quede en ese lugar llorando hasta quedar dormido.

al día siguiente me levanté y fui a darme un baño y cambiarme después de salir recode él iba en las mañanas a la universidad seguro que si iba podía hablar con él, entonces recordé a ese abogado y con una llamada a sakuma-san por medio de mi abogado supe donde era la universidad donde iba nagumo misma que la de Hiroto asistía, así que tomé mis dinero ,salí de casa y pague un taxi a la Universidad T y al llegar realmente tenía algo de temor de entrar pero me di valor con algo que llevaba conmigo en una pequeña mochila que se colgaba de lado era el chocolate que hice para Hiroto, no iba a hacerlo inicialmente pero terminé haciéndolo, entre y con dificultad solo llegue a la cafetería, realmente este lugar era enorme ,no sabía siquiera qué facultad era la de Hiroto,

-midorikawa-

En ese momento un chico rubio de esa fiesta se acercó y me abrazo y tras de el apareció sakuma, por qué no pensé antes en que el me dirigiera,

-midorikawa-san-

-hola, sakuma-san y aphrodi-san-

-dime qué haces aquí, no creí vinieras o entraras, seguro estás extraviado-

-yo vine a buscar a alguien pero realmente es buscar una aguja en un pajar-

-¿quién?-

-Hiroto Kira, pero no sé cuál es su facultad-

-hablas de tu tutor, se dónde es pero estas algo lejos ya que está en los edificios del este, estos son los edificios del norte-

-no entiendo este sitio, donde debo ir-

-te llevare, síguenos-

-enserio-

-sí, le debía un favor a él, así que seguro con esto lo pago-

-¿cuál?-

-poder trabajar en un bufete de abogados, sígueme no te separes-

-sakuma no íbamos a casa ahora-

-lo siento afrodi, será después-

-bien, nos vemos-

Seguí a sakuma y caminamos un rato hasta llegar a otros edificios y entre con él y llegue a un salón enorme junto a él, él preguntó dentro del salón, después me llevó a la biblioteca y al llegar él estaba con Nagumo conversando tranquilamente, no era una biblioteca, aun así me sentía feliz de verlo pero él al mirarme no lo parecía, lo comprendo, ni yo lo estaría si veo al idiota que me dejó por otro por estúpido.

* * *

 **espero fuera del agrado sus comentarios son bien recibidos,**  
 **comos impre me animan a mejorar y escribir,**  
 **sin mas byebye**


	21. Love Trap cap 20

**Saludos este dia les traigo continuacion es pero sea del agrado, se corto el lapzo de timpo en años o mese etc. pero creanme por mi escribia un monton pero luejo la imaginacion no copera del todo, asi que perdon, bien espero les guste la continucion asi como el fic hasta ahora...sin mas...**

* * *

 **Love Trap**

Cap 20

-¿qué haces aquí?, es más como conseguirte llegar-

Después de que sakuma me llevó con él me dejó y al querer hablar en ese lugar se acercó y me sacó de la biblioteca y me llevó a un salón vacío y ahora estaba frente a él, estaba nervioso pero él no parecía feliz,

-sakuma-san me ayudó-

-bueno hablaré con él luego, pero qué haces aquí, ¿por qué?-

-yo…-

-conseguí regreses a los dormitorios de tu escuela será lo mejor para ti, además de que después yo mismo me haré cargo de pagar por un departamento cuando entres en la universidad, así que no te preocupes, ahora debo irme tengo una clase que toma, a lo que vinieras eh mejor regreses no quiero hablar contigo-

-no, no quiero irme, por favor escúchame-

-estoy ocupado-

-yo... quiero estar contigo, realmente-

-por qué no vas con ese chico a tener una cita, debo salir de aquí-

El me dio la espalda y estaba por salir, pero no quería el me odiara para siempre comencé a llorar, dolía ser rechazado completamente por quien realmente amo y por quién seguro me amaba aunque está molesto conmigo ahora,

-fui un estúpido, él me engañó y me rechazo burlándose de mí a tal punto que mi regalo iba a ser para alguien más, solo quería conseguir un regalo para su novia y me deje engañar por qué creí no te importaba, pensé solo me habías usado, pero ayer cuando lo escuché de nagumo entendí fui un idiota, él me dijo realmente ibas en serio conmigo, está bien si no me quieres y me aborreces, pero aún me gustas es verdad aun soy un niño que no entiendo nada y es fácilmente engañado, entenderé si no me quieres pero yo siempre lo haré, me iré de tu casa, me regresare a los dormitorios pero no estés molesto , toma hice esto para ti si no los quieres lo entenderé yo mismo los tiraré por ti, pero soy un niño que jamás aprendió qué era el amor siquiera de sus padres o por lo menos de uno de ellos siempre he sido un estorbo para ti y tu familia desde pequeño ,perdona ya no lo seré-

Bote a una caja mi regalo y salí corriendo de ese lugar realmente era un tonto, me detuve en el pasillo y comencé a llorar, realmente sin él sentía estaba solo pero no quería ser un estorbo y creo al final lo he sido regresare a los dormitorios para no molestarlo, buscare otro tutor o mejor me independizarse. Me sentía mal me recargue en uno de los muros y resbalé y caí al suelo, es verdad no había comido desde ayer estaba llegado a mi límite, termine recostado en el suelo y quede dormido.

al despertarme estaba sobre la cama de la enfermería de esa universidad por lo que notaba, sentí mi cuerpo adolorido pero con un hueco en el estómago por hambre y amor, aún estaba triste así que comencé a sollozar pero cuando me gire en la cama mire junto a mi acostado a Hiroto, ¿por qué?, me acerque a él y estaba dormido vaya ceo es primera vez en muchos años que lo veo así de cercas la última vez era un niño pequeño, me sentí extraño y me acerque para besar su mejilla pero…

-despertaste-

Retrocedí al verlo despertar y me sentía sonrojado y me senté sobre la cama, vaya un poco más y lo hubiera besado,

-qué haces aquí-

-cuando salí del salón te vi tirado así que me acerque a ayudarte a ver no reaccionabas te traje a la enfermera más cercana y cuando te acosté en la camilla comenzaste a roncar y babear sobre la almohada-

-perdón-

-aunque si no pudiste dormir antes me alegra lo hicieras además aproveche para descansar un poco también-

-¿por qué?-

\- no pude dormir bien desde hace unos días realmente no puedo dormir en cualquier parte-

-perdona era mi culpa verdad, realmente te soy un gran molesta incluso ahora-

Comencé a llorar, realmente no quería molestarlo más pero mucho menos quería irme de su lado ahora entiendo realmente me quiere y solo piensa en mí soy un tarado por creer fácilmente en las palabras de alguien,

-deja de llorar, acaso eras un niño pequeño-

Hiroto tomó un pañuelo y comenzó a secar mis lágrimas y después limpio mi nariz pero aun cuando el pañuelo se humedecía seguía llorando, no podía detenerme ahora yo….

-realmente amo a Hiroto,... no quiero alejarme incluso si me odias yo…-

Realmente no podía detener mi llanto entonces él se acercó a mi tras sentarse en la cama y me tomo de la camisa y me jalo hacia él besándome, estaba sorprendido que incluso mis lágrimas se detuvieron de un momento a otro,

-dime ahora realmente qué quieres-

-estar contigo, ¡te amo, no me importa si no me amas quiero estar contigo!-

-vaya masoquista, si te pido solo me des tu cuerpo sin que te amé ¿lo harás?-

-si es hiroto te daría hasta mi vida-

-bien entonces demuéstralo-

-¿cómo?, demostrar que-

-qué me amas demuéstramelo-

-yo no….-

-lo sabía solo eres un niño qué hablas de mas, quédate aquí yo me voy tengo una clase más-

-espera yo lo haré lo demostrare-

Tome de la mano a Hiroto para que no se fuera y me acerque a él y lo tome del rostro y lo bese después comencé a bajar por su cuello y comencé a besarlo y le hice una marca en el cuello, vaya era tan blanco ese rojizo beso realmente resaltaba mucho, después me aleje y comencé a abrir su pantalón, ¿así era no?, ¿así quería lo demostrara? además le dejaría claro no soy un niño y qué me gusta mucho. Desabotono el pantalón y baje el zipper y tome del resorte su ropa interior pero él me detuvo y me empujo a la cama,

-realmente eres un masoquista o un tonto, olvídalo-

Él se levantó de la camilla y se acomodó el pantalón y se giró a verme mientras estaba bocabajo en la cama,

-estaba molesto contigo pero entiendo solo eres un niño tonto y qué yo soy un estúpido por creer te tomarías en serio lo que hicimos antes y qué me amas qué claro comenzaríamos algo, estoy muy molesto conmigo por enamorarme de ti así que será mejor terminar con esto claramente-

-espera hiroto-

-no te muevas de aquí, espera hasta que regrese-

Hiroto salió de la enfermería dejándome siquiera hablar, ¿terminar algo que siquiera comenzó?, vaya supongo al final siempre perderé lo que más quiero, no quiero que Hiroto me deje quiero ir con él. Quería salir corriendo pero me sentía algo débil y no quería perderme en este sitio así que me acomode en la cama y me quede dormido intentando pensar era mejor rendirse y sufrir o esforzarse y quizás conseguir me mire como antes.

 **······**

Qué estaba a punto de dejar hiciera, realmente estoy molesto pero sea como sea es un menor vaya realmente no quiero dejarlo quiero enfriar mi cabeza, antes cuando lo hice con él me sentí bien es más termine limpiando su cuerpo y ponerle lo primero a la mano sin pensar en algo lujurioso ya que él es muy importante para mí, realmente quiero estar con él pero estoy molesto de que creyera todo menos qué me gusta y me dejara ver cómo estaba feliz con otro.

me di prisa y fui a la cafetería y conseguí algo de comida para ambos y después de conseguir suficiente regrese a la enfermería creo lo mejor es hablar calmadamente de los dos se supone soy un adulto y me estoy comportando como un idiota, antes cuando lo vi tirado me preocupe que sentí una punzada en el pecho incluso me quedé junto a él en esa enfermería vacía y al ver dormía me quedé junto a él aunque admito verlo así quería abrazarlo pero me negué a hacerlo y le di la espalda, además realmente no había podido dormir por pensar en él, realmente estoy obsesionado con él más que antes. Llegue a la enfermería y al entrar él estaba nuevamente recostado me acerque y deje la comida sobre la otra cama vacía y me acerque a él para despertarlo,

 **······**

-ryuuji-

-hiroto, per…-

-antes de que pases toda la vida disculpándote, come un poco traje algo no es la gran comida pero seguro te llenara el estómago, come lo que quieras-

-¿lo trajiste por mí?-

-a decir verdad me olvide del desayuno, así que es para mí también anda come-

-no quiero-

Me quede acostado en la cama, no quería moverme esperaba morirme si el me odiaba quería desaparecer, escuché su suspiro y después me hizo levantar al acercarse y jalarme un poco hacia él y quedar sentado tomarme de la cara y me beso, ¿por qué?, después sentí como presionaba mi boca y al abrirla paso a mi boca una fresa y se separó de mí,

-quieres te alimente así o comerás tú mismo-

-sí quiero-

-toma comete esto es un pastel especial por este día y algunos bollos de carne, vegetal, come lo que quieras-

-no me darás como antes de comer-

-no tientes a tu suerte, toma come-

El me dio un pastelillo de frutillas donde claramente faltaba la fresa que masticaba ahora, comencé a comer al escuchar a mi estómago exigir y él se quedó junto a mí, estábamos sentados en la cama uno a pocos centímetros del otro sin mirarnos, odiaba esto,

-lamento lo de antes, supongo soy irracional tratando de hacerte entender algo cuando no lo dejamos claro antes y que hicieras algo estúpido además que no era eso a lo que me refería, Ryuuji realmente me gustas desde hace tanto tiempo si me perdonas quieres ser mi amante sino lo entenderé por qué no quiero hagas algo que no quieres, además antes de pensar en mi pienso en ti-

-no, no quiero ser tu amante-

-entiendo yo…-

-quiero ser tu novio o tu "esposa", no quiere ser tu amante o amigo sexual, quiero ser tu pareja para siempre, quiero seas el único en mi vida ahora-

-sabes qué significa ser mi pareja y lo que estás diciendo-

-prometo lo entiendo, nagumo me dijo que realmente me amas lamento dudar-

-dime qué pasó con el chico que te engaño-

-no te preocupes ya no me importa es historia olvidada, cuando escuche que solo quería mi regalo lo golpee con él y cuando intento darme un golpe tras dejarlo en el suelo le torció el brazo dejándolo boca abajo y metí una barra de chocolate en su boca o lo que fue una barra-

-hmm- _vaya parecía tan animado aunque se burlaba de mí ahora qué me sonroje un poco-_

-¡no me crees!-

-no es que no te crea me es difícil imaginarte molesto-

-yo solo espero no me vieran o me expulsara del instituto-

-si es así te educare en casa además si tienes suerte podrás ir a la universidad este año, además nagumo me ha dicho te hará estudiar hasta que sangren tus ojos o te colapse, lo que ocurra primero-

-¿qué cosa? y estas tan tranquilo por ello-

-sabes no me parece mala idea, además no solo aprendes también recibes un castigo-

-ya te dijo lo siento hasta hice un chocolate especial el cual claro...ahora está en un depósito de basura-

-ese, me lo comí o probé un poco, admito estaba muy bueno me gusto aunque me sorprende siquiera sepas, no me gustan los dulces caseros-

-¿por qué no? has dicho te gusto-

-eso es porque, me tocó ver a hitomiko hacía dulces de ruleta rusa mi hermano la evadía pero no podía yo, más de una vez probé cosas desagradables en tan bien presentables y lujosos dulces solo por que practicaba antes de darlos en clase así que digamos me traume con los dulces hechos en casa además de no saber qué les colocarían-

-entonces me imagino te regalan cosas, qué haces con ello-

-algo bueno de ser amigo de un celoso es que se lo comerá por ti-

-dime nagumo, a ti te gusta ese chico-

-nagumo, no solo es un amigo-

-bien si eres mi novio no quiero seas su amigo, entendido...claro si….somos novios ahora, cierto, ya no estás enojado verdad-

-a decir verdad solo me he calmado por qué estoy comiendo, pero realmente no consigo perdonarme además de que tu dulce realmente eras muy bueno, gracias por el chocolate-

-entonces haré me perdones preparándote cosas que solo yo haga y puedas comer pero antes-

Termine de comer y deje la comida en la cama de enfrente y después regrese a Hiroto y me coloque frente a él y me abalance para tomarlo del rostro y besarlo, después lo abrace del cuello y me acerque quería demostrar en ese beso mi amor hasta que se me acabara el aire, después sentí el me correspondió y me abrazo por la cintura atrayéndome a él.

* * *

 **Los comentarios son bienrecibidos como simpre, bye-bye.**


	22. Love Trap cap 21

**Hola…a quienes leen este fic y esperan las actualizaciones.**

 **Advertencia de lemon, si el segundo dentro de este fic, bien espero les agrade como siempre no están obligados a leer si no les gusta hice una división en el fic a partir de esa línea pueden leer, si leer lemon no está dentro de sus planes sin más espero les guste la continuación doble del día.**

* * *

 **Love Trap**

Cap 21

La enfermería de la universidad en ese momento se hizo nuestro espacio privado, Hiroto tras separarse del beso solo me abrazo atrayéndome a él,

-hiroto te amo-

-siéntate junto a mí, solo un momento-

Me coloque aun lado de él a la distancia de antes pero el acortó el espacio acercándome y besarme y tirarme en la cama, correspondí su beso y acaricie su rostro mientras me besaba realmente me era increíble el tenerlo así además aún tenía un leve recuerdo de mi primera vez… pero qué estoy pensando ahora,

-ryuuji quiero hacerlo pero…- _él se apartó de mí pero desvió la mirada-_

-cuál es el problema, házmelo no me opongo a ello-

-no, prometí no ponerte una mano encima hasta que te gradúes de la universidad, además eso se lo prometí a alguien que dijo me amaba-

-bien pues entonces recuérdamelo por qué yo realmente me gustas, te amo, prometo no llenar mi mente de ideas estúpidas esta vez lo dijo ¡te amo y quiero hacerlo!-

-bien entonces, aunque no sea cierto te haré pienses en mi además puedo usar esto como tu castigo-

-bien pues castígame, Hiroto quiero me tortures-

-vaya pervertido-

Hiroto se acercó y me beso realmente quería hacerlo con él aunque admito tenía algo de miedo solo tengo recuerdos pero no sé si me dolerá, es como si esto fuera mi primera vez aunque ya lo hice con él,

El beso de hiroto pasó a ser más exigente cuando metió su lengua a mi boca, fue una sensación nueva y extraña pero aun así lo deje recorrer mi interior después comenzó a desabotonar la camisa que tenía y al abrirla comenzó a bajar por el pecho y se acercó a mis pezones y comenzó a lamerlos admito estaba ruborizado tenía algo de vergüenza pero le deje seguir ya qué se sentía algo agradable mientras yo ponía mis manos sobre sus hombros,

Después de eso me sentía extraño, llevo una de sus manos a mi entrepierna y comenzó a masajear mi miembro provocando me estremeciera y me moviera, abrió mi pantalón mientras seguía besando mi pecho y después metió la mano bajo mi ropa interior y tomo mi miembro, la mano de hiroto era grande y caliente así qué se sentía bien mientras el me apretaba y tomaba mi miembro en movimientos circulares, me sentí tan caliente al ser besado y tocado por la persona qué me gusta

-detente, ciento algo...haa-

-bien deja qué me encargue-

Hiroto se alejó y me recostó bien en la cama y se colocó bajo de mis piernas y comenzó a lamer mi miembro quería detenerlo pero mientras su lengua comenzaba a lamerme y sentí su húmeda y caliente boca se sentía agradablemente qué salió un gemido de mi al sentir me venía,

-lo siento hiroto-

-bien señor, me la pasare todo el día pidiendo perdón, ahora sigue lo mejor, pero antes-

Hiroto se apartó de mi limpiando su boca y se levantó a buscar algo ya qué lo mirar en las gavetas y estantes de la enfermería hasta qué tomo algo y regreso,

Usare este gel para qué no te duela y quiero uses esto no quiero alguien me pida explicaciones si encuentran manchas extrañas así qué déjame ponértelo-

-¿yo por qué?-

-por qué seguro hare qué te vengas de nuevo, así qué deja qué te quite la ropa-

Hiroto se acercó y me quito por completo los pantanos con toda y ropa interior y después abrió un poco mis piernas y abrió el preservativo y coloque desde mi punta y deslizo el condón por mi miembro el cual hiroto había hecho estuviera erguido,

-no te muevas, se sentirá algo frio pero después me encargare de calentarlo en tu interior-

Hiroto tomo aquel gel, lo exprimió en tres de sus dedos y después lo dejó caer en la cama y lo tome para leerlo -"lubricante"- , de pronto sentí algo frio y me hizo brincar,

-te avise así qué no me reclames, bien lo introduciré ahora, solo relájate-

-si-

Hiroto paso sus dedos en mi entrada y después metió un dedo pero pese a que se sentía extraño y dolía un poco me hacia extrémeser aquel gel frio entrando en mí, el uso sus tres dedos para llenarme completamente de aquel gel, después se subió a la cama y coloco entre mis piernas y con un pañuelo qué saco de su pantalón limpio sus dedos y se acercó a mí,

-quieres me detenga aquí-

-qué, claro qué no, continua con tu trabajo, qué tus hermanos nunca te enseñaron a dejar a la mitrad algo-

-bien entonces te hace sentir bien, solo respira si te duele lo hablaremos después-

el me tomo de las piernas y las coloco a un costado de sus cuerpo y se acercó para besarme y llevar como antes su lengua dentro de mi boca supongo era para relajarme después sentí su miembro comenzaba a resbalar dentro de mí el cual era duro, supongo se éxito solo con tocarme , bueno yo también, sentía el cómo entraba en mi poco a poco quería emitir algún gemido pero él se aferró a mis labios así qué no podía hablar después de entrar completamente por impulso solté un par de lágrimas-

-perdóname-

-no, está bien, se siente bien-

-procura no hacer ruido ahora si alguien escuchara y nos ve bueno tendría yo muchos problemas-

-bien pero solo si me besas-

-vaya forma de provocar qué quiera violarte en lujar de hacerte el amor-

hiroto siguió besándome y después de unos minutos comenzó a moverse y me tomo de la cadera para levantarme un poco y hacer su penetración mas profunda se sentía muy bien sentía como su mimbro golpeaba mi interior se sentía tan bien quería mi voz saliera pero le prometí callarme así qué mientras me llenaba de placer el sofocaba mi gemido con un beso sentía de nuevo llegaría al éxtasis y poco después de unos movimientos mas termine corriéndome pero dentro de ese condón y por lo menos yo quería sentir dentro de mí a hiroto pero solo se estremeció pero no sentí nada, acaso ¿él se puso un condón también?, ¿por qué?, Cuándo ,el salió de mí y siguió dedicándome varios besos y se recostó junto a mí,

-se sintió bien, pero dime usaste condón-

-sí, me hubiera gustado llenarte pero realmente no quiero te ensucies y andes con una mancha en los pantalones, si quieres repetir solo espera unos 5 años-

-vas enserio con eso-

-si-

-entonces te engañare para qué me lo hagas-

-si lo haces te dejare-

-bien… entonces esperare, pero dime...somos pareja, ¿cierto?-

-realmente haces preguntas tontas después del sexo, pero me encanta eso de ti, prometo serte fiel a ti y ser solo tuyo, si me engañas te dejó total ya conseguí lo qué quería-

-¿qué cosa?, ¡solo me violaste!-

-tonto es una broma, bien limpiemos, vistámonos salgamos de aquí antes de que alguien venga-

-Si-

* * *

me vestí y me quite el anticonceptivo y lo tire a la basura, realmente me alegraba haberme disculpado con hiroto y terminara así, ahora éramos amantes cierto, no mejor dicho novios estaba más feliz qué nunca tanto qué podría morirme ahora, termine de acomodarme la ropa y al igual que hiroto los dos estábamos vestidos solo él se encargó de tirar la basura de lo qué comimos antes abrió la ventana de la enfermería y salimos de es lujar pero antes hiroto tomo una llave y abrió para salir así como cuando cerramos cerro,

-tienes la llave de este lujar-

-sí, el enfermero me dio una copia para callarme por encontrarlo en algo, pero realmente no me importa lo que hagan las demás personas, así qué me dio este lujar a veces vengo a descansar o dormir-

-tú solo, o alguien te acompaña-

-vaya alguien resulta ser celoso cuando es alguien mas el infiel, vengo solo-

-nagumo, el no viene contigo o si-

-no, adema para dejarte claro hace más de un mees qué ya no hago nada con él, desde el día qué prometí en ese viaje serte fiel así qué puedes estar tranquilo, vamos te llevo a casa-

\- no tienes clases-

-no, solo venía la biblioteca un rato, vamos-

Mire a hiroto y parecía honesto así qué confiaría en él, pero entonces mire en vendaje en su cuello, ¿por qué?, entonces recordé antes le hice un chupetón muy marcado, seguro lo noto y lo cubrió antes de salir, estaba sonrojado, el me tomo de la mano y me hizo seguirlo,

-espera estamos en tu universidad-

-lo dije antes, no me importa lo que hagan o piensen las personas ahora tu eres lo único qué me importa-

Estaba muy feliz, hiroto me hizo seguirlo tomado de la mano hasta su casillero donde saco sus cosas, pero mientras estaba con el notaba las chicas se nos quedaban viendo y a mi casi me fulminaba con la mirada, supongo es muy codiciado por las chicas,

-hiroto donde te metiste estuve buscándote-

-discutía con ryuuji un poco-

-parece ya se arreglaron-

-más que eso- _Hiroto sonrió al decir eso y cerro su casillero-_

-qué quieres decir con más qué eso, explícate-

\- me iré a casa, lo llevare, gracia por dejarme dormir en tu casa-

-qué cosa, así de fácil perdonas a un infiel-

-supongo qué no tengo remedio-

-si no lo tienes, qué te ocurrió en el cuello-

-esto, cierto me pegue hace poco-

-si como no, déjame ver-

-nagumo eres un encimoso no me toques-

-déjame ver-

Este chico no le importaba estaba junto a ellos, termino acercándose a hiroto y quitarle ese vendaje y dejar ver ese chupetón me, sentí avergonzado pero orgulloso de marcar a hiroto como mío, estaba feliz,

-eso es un….-

-guarda silencio, ya te dije qué me pegue no me creas si quieres, debo irme-

-...-

Ese chico no dijo nada solo me miro como si quiera matarme o en su imaginación me enterraba bajo tierra y él se aferraba a hiroto,

-no se te olvide aun ayudo a ese chico, prometo ser un maestro estricto-

Hiroto ignoro su comentario pero yo no, seguro haría me diera un derrame cerebral por acercarme a hiroto, bien si debo morir a su causa está bien lo hare, salimos de la universidad y nos dirigidos a su automóvil y una vez subimos el tomo mi maletín y el de él y los coloco en el asiento de atrás y comenzó a conducir.

Ese fin de semana la pase junto a él, realmente me sentía como una "novia" enamorado completamente al vivir junto a él, aun así no me dejaba ir a su habitación, la siguiente semana fue una tortura en casa nagumo seguro lleno de cólera hacia mí me dio temas qué jamás había visto con tal de mantenerme lejos de hiroto y en clases ignoraba a Himuro el cual me entere su novia lo dejó ese mismo fin de semana.

El tiempo trascurrió e hice ese examen con una credencial falsificada por el hermano mayor de Hiroto, Xavier y presente el examen y aunque creí seria difícil me fie fácil entenderla por alguna razón los meses de tortura de nagumo hicieron entendiera este examen al 100%.

Después de unas semanas el resultado fue positivo y entre dos años antes a la universidad estaba tan feliz quería festejarlo con hiroto pero para ese momento él ya se había graduado y ahora comenzaría a trabajar para la empresa de su familia lo qué hacia lo dejara de ver todo el día y solo lo viera dormir, así fueron mis tortuosos 3 años junto a hiroto quien incluso se iba de viaje por negocios casi un año, pero el tan esperado día por mi llego y me gradué de la universidad ahora tenía 20 años.

* * *

 **Espero les gustara y perdón por contar el tiempo en años, meses etc. bien pude escribir pero mi cabeza tenía dos  
opciones dejarlo aquí o escribirlo de esta forma, espero les gustase. **


	23. Love Trap cap 22

**Aquí un pequeño extra en el fic, aún no termina pero como dije antes en el capítulo anterior lo dejaría en 20 cap. pero quería poner algo mas y era al hijo de "kira" y el futuro de mido-chan y Hiro-chan, espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Love Trap**

 **Cap 22**

estaba en casa feliz, había pasado 3 meses desde mi graduación y comencé a trabajar para las industrias Kira había invertido mi fortuna total en la empresa así que por lo menos 1 de mis sueños estaba haciéndose realidad además de que Xavier me dio a cambio por mi inversión millonaria el 20% de las acciones de la empresa solo como una compra venta de mi fortuna y futuro por el cual trabajo ahora el otro de mis deseos era estar con Hiroto pero él está fuera por trabajo actualmente, el tan solo se graduó su hermano le convenció de trabajar en el extranjero aceptando por un año diciendo en ese tiempo esperaba yo fuera realmente un excelente estudiante y me dejó sin siquiera un beso cuando intentó llamarlo la diferencia de horario hace imposible lo contacte y cuando él llama a casa yo estoy fuera, sino es por sus constantes viajes de negocios los dos primeros años o este último su gran ausencia no hemos podido vernos.

trabajo para la empresa misma donde está el y se bien regresa en tres días de ese viaje y tendrá la plaza como vicepresidente ejecutivo así que estoy dispuesto a trabajar para él y dejar el área de ventas y por ello hoy vine a este lugar a hablar con mi jefe sobre trabajo estoy en la oficina principal frente a la puerta respirando profundamente deseando poder conseguir mi trasferencia y estar junto a Hiroto así que ese ánimo y voy a rogar así tenga que hacerlo de rodillas, puse la mano en la palanca de la puerta y entré pero…

-Ryuuji estaba por llamarte, qué tal si vamos a cenar-

-ahora, pero estoy en medio de mi descanso antes de irme y aún falta que…-

-¿pero yo soy tu jefe, no?, vamos salgamos un rato-

-si-

Durante este año de ausencia de Hiroto e estado muy unido a su hermano Xavier, cenamos juntos y me deja quedarme en la mansión o en mis días libres de aburrimiento salimos juntos a algún lugar o lo espero en su oficina para que me lleve a casa, realmente me agrada. Salimos de la oficina juntos el me tomo del hombro realmente él era como un padre para mi así que estaba feliz y cómodo con él,

-jefe, se va temprano- _pasamos por el escritorio de su secretaria y nos detuvimos un rato-_

-sí, no me pases ninguna llamada y cualquier mensaje déjalo para mañana hoy estoy ocupado-

-bien-

-nos vamos, Ryuuji-

-si claro-

Salí junto a él pero sentí una mirada y al ver hacia esa secretaria me miraba con gran odio, ¿por qué?, estábamos en el ascensor y recordé lo que iba a hacer o pedir,

-yo, Xavier-

Fuera del trabajo le hablaba por su nombre por mero capricho de él y en la empresa era Kira-san, era extraño pero por el respeto que le tengo ante su cariño a mi haría cualquier cosa, él al llamarlo me miró de reojo,

-¿qué ocurre?-

-yo hay algo…-

-espero no te incomode mi invitación además te tengo un regalo-

-¿regalo?-

-sí, espero lo aceptes-

-estoy feliz pero son tantos detalles hacia mí, trajes, relojes, cenas, días de descanso, un departamento, tarjetas de crédito, cheques más qué regalo lo siento como caridad aunque me hace feliz pero….-

-vamos lo hago por qué para mi eres como un hijo uno al que quiero ver salir adelante y una sonrisa-

-Xavier-

-llegamos al estacionamiento, vamos tu sorpresa esta por aquí-

Vaya si no fuera por qué deja claro me ve como un hijo creería le intereso a él pero aunque fuera así yo ya tengo un amante por el cual haría cualquier cosa así como esperarlo solo a él, Xavier me hizo seguirlo hasta llegar a un automóvil algo diferente al suyo un mercedes benz clase c plateado, el suyo era un Chevrolet cruze color negro muy lujoso y perfecto para un ejecutivo y hombre elegante como el,

-toma esto-

-las llaves, ¿quieres sea tu chofer?-

-qué divertido, no todo lo contrario es tuyo, es mi regalo para ti-

-¿qué cosa?, no puedo-

-es por tu graduación aunque es algo tarde y seguro crees que darte empleo fue ese regalo pero no es así como dije haría todo por ti fácil, además por hacer un buen trabajo adema es tu cumpleaños cierto, ¡feliz cumpleaños, Ryuuji!, mi pequeño niño consentido-

-yo…-

-un gracias me es suficiente-

-gracias, te quiero Xavier, te amo-

-buen niño- _me paso su mano por mi cabeza, era feliz realmente había querido uno pero son caros sin importar si tenga o no dinero-_

-¿pero no se manejar?-

-te enseñare, todo por un niño como tú-

-así que por hoy manejare yo y después iremos a un sitio abierto a enseñarte a usarlo-

-si-

estaba tan feliz que me quedé abrazado a él por uno minutos realmente estaba feliz, seguro que si mi padre viviera me trataría igual, amo a Xavier más que nada en mi mundo, claro mi "gustar" no es el mismo por Hiroto por el un "Te amo". entramos en el automóvil, el interior era de color gris y los asientos eran cómodos y realmente olía a nuevo, el encendió el automóvil y todo el camino le mire conducir quería aprenderme bien el cómo manejarlo yo, estaba tan contento con este regalo además me alegraba se acordara de mi cumpleaños, fuimos a un restaurante elegante 5 estrellas a cenar realmente me estaba pasando un buen momento junto a él es más consiguió hornearan un pastel para mí de mi sabor favorito para el postre, estaba sonriéndole mientras hablábamos o yo le contaba de mi día en el trabajo de cosas que me eran divertidas,

-ya regreso iré al tocador-

-claro, no demores-

-si-

Me levanté y fui al baño y al estar lavando mis manos alguien entro en ese lugar junto a mí, no le mire estaba feliz por mi regalo y de querer manejarlo qué solo cantaba en mi cabeza,

-estas muy feliz hoy, ¿no?-

-¿¡he!?

Mire a el sujeto junto a mí al mirarle bien a la cara lo reconocí vaya con traje realmente luce diferente, aunque no es la primera vez le miro bien vestido,

-eres solo tú, nagumo-san- _cerré la llave tras terminar y fui a buscar una toalla-_

-no hables como si no fuera importante-

-¿lo eres?, a esto qué haces aquí es un restaurante 5 estrellas, no sabes aquí todo es muy caro-

-acaso no crees soy importante aunque no lo creas ahora soy un abogado importante con gran éxito-

-ya veo, ¡qué tal extorsiones!-

-realmente me molestas niño grosero, para tu información soy un abogado digno y si estoy aquí es porqué estoy en una cita pero es algo que no te importa-

-sí, así es no me importa, bueno me da gusto verte me voy-

-no sabía te llevabas bien con Kira-san vaya Hiroto ha de estar feliz al saber estas en buenas manos-

-a él no le importa lo que hago, cierto si planeas grabar lo que dijo no diré nada, saluda a Hiroto cuando hables con el-

Salí de ese lugar y fui con Xavier, había escuchado por Hiroto el grabo lo que dije sobre el cuándo aún no estaba seguro de lo que sentía y Hiroto lo escucho pero realmente soy cuidadoso con mis palabras aunque ha sido un año soy fiel a él hasta la abstinencia, regrese a la mesa y continúe con mi cena junto a Xavier,

-Ryuuji me, ¿qué te parecería vivir conmigo?-

-pero vivo con Hiroto no por nada es mi tutor- _entendía era mi amante pero eso no lo sabía su hermano-_

\- ya tienes 20 años así que él no es ya tu tutor eres un adulto, así que no necesitas más de él-

-quizás pero entonces si soy un adulto me quedaré en su casa hasta que el me saque de ella-

-bien, entiendo, se me olvidaba decirte sabes él iba a estar de regreso hace unas semanas pero inesperadamente se quedó más tiempo incluso creí llegaría antes por lo menos por ti supongo no somos importantes para él como su familia-

-sí, quizás-

Realmente me dolió escuchar eso vaya estaba desilusionado el saber se ausentará más y yo qué iba a dejar mi puesto de gerencia en ventas por ir a ser solo su secretario personal, realmente solo Xavier está conmigo solo él me busca a diferencia de Hiroto.

* * *

 **espero fuera del agrado, como siempre sus comentarios son bien recibidos, bye-bye.**


	24. Love Trap Cap 23

**Saludos les traigo continuación espero les agrade y bueno llega el fin de semana así que a esperar, espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Love Trap**

 **Cap 23**

después de la cena salí junto a él del restaurante y me fui, él condujo hasta un amplio terreno algo lejos de la ciudad estaba sorprendido después supe solo era un lugar que la empresa compró para hacer algunos edificios pero por ahora lo podría yo usar para aprender a manejar, me sentía ansioso era como recordar cuando él me enseñó a montar en bicicleta y no me soltó hasta ir por mi cuenta aunque por la emoción olvide debía ir lento y terminó arrollando casi a un gato quien salió de pronto al jardín , bueno esto era diferente aun así me alegraba no hubiera nadie más que Xavier junto a mí en ese lugar, pase horas seguro con Xavier conduciendo hasta poder ir a cierta velocidad y aprender las direccionales y detenerse con calma y no sentirme nervioso al sentir podría matar a alguien de no ir con cuidado, después de un rato pude conducir incluso sin el control automático,

-¡pude hacerlo!-

-me alegra, llevo tiempo pero me alegro así podrás ir con facilidad a donde quieras, pero aun así tendrás que sacar la licencia, un amigo te esperara mañana para enseñarte digamos esto solo fue una ayuda-

-si, gracias seguro tendré mi licencia, bien entonces te llevaré a casa y ¿puedo llevarlo a casa, cierto?

-realmente eres un niño con un automóvil nuevo, es todo tuyo no pidas permiso, ya es tarde vamos a mi casa y quédate a dormir, mañana podrás irte a casa además es domingo-

-sí, pero puedo conducir yo-

-claro-

Me sentía feliz realmente él era un padre para mí y para él yo era su único seguro, estaba feliz, si él fuera mi padre estaría feliz….aunque de ser así estaría haciendo algo ilícito con su hermano, bien solo era hipotético. Conduje hasta la mansión y estacione el automóvil tras bajar la velocidad, lo apague y quite la llave y puse el seguro de mano y salimos del automóvil, mire la hora en mi reloj qué el me regalo y eran las 11,45pm vaya realmente pasa el tiempo cuando uno se divierte incluso me sentía algo cansado, al llegar a casa su mayordomo nos recibió a ambos,

-amo kira, bienvenido recibió una llamada hace poco-

-regresaré la llamada mañana, por favor prepara una habitación y el baño seguro Ryuuji está cansado-

-claro, enseguida-

-no estoy cansado aun puedo estar despierto un rato más-

-entonces quiere compartir una copa conmigo para celebrar tu cumpleaños-

-si-

entre con él y fui a su habitación el mayordomo llevó a ese lugar una botella de vino lambrusco, no tomaba por lo menos no con desconocidos pero con el sí es más ni con Hiroto ya que durante mis días en la universidad el me trataba como un niño más que un amante así que solo Xavier me trataba como un adulto y a un hijo quien lo educaba y solo tomaba con él, estábamos en el sofá de su habitación ya que después estaba dispuesto a irme a dormir así que era mejor estar aquí y conversar, tomamos tranquilamente una tras otra mientras conversábamos pero me perdía en la conversación ya que el efecto del cansancio tras la emoción de conducir por primera vez y el alcohol me consumieron en un instante, realmente estaba feliz pero cansado que podría dormir sobre el sofá donde estaba, solo recuerdo me recargue en el sofá y me quede dormido,

mientras dormí tuve un sueño en el cual Hiroto llegaba y me tomaba en sus brazos y me besaba, pero solo era un sueño de un chico esperando el contacto de su amante mayor a 5 años, al despertar estaba en la cama de Xavier ,estaba cubierto con las sábanas y él no estaba, vaya borracho pero estaba con él, seguro alguien más ya hubiera abusado de mi como pasó casi antes, aun tenia sueño así que me acomode de nuevo en la cama y pegue mi cara en las almohadas,

······

durante mi tiempo fuera no pude contactar mucho a Midorikawa por el trabajo ya que pasaba de estar en una ciudad a otra todo para hacer negocios para la empresa, quería llegar el día del cumpleaños de Midorikawa pero ese día no había vuelos ni un día antes así que solo era un día después así que tras un largo viaje y un tiempo lejos de él regrese a Japón y me fui a casa estaba tan cansado del viaje que solo llegue a casa fui a la habitación y me deje caer en la cama ya me daría tiempo de buscar mi hermano para hablarle sobre mi informe y mi trabajo y reunirme con midorikawa por ahora quería dormir.

 **······**

al despertar salí de la habitación y tomé el desayuno junto a Xavier después el me dio la dirección de esa agencia donde podía tomar mi examen de manejo y tener mi permiso para manejar estaba feliz, fui a ese sitio tras ser dejado por Xavier quien tuvo que irse por una llamada repentina la cual le cambia una cara alegre a una de preocupación y me quedé algunas horas en esa agencia y después de 6 horas conseguí mi licencia de conducir así que subí a mi automóvil y me dirigí a casa, creo debería comprar algo para la comida así que fui al supermercado y después de comprar algunas cosas me dirigí a mi aun hogar no me iría de él hasta que Hiroto regresara y me sacara de ese departamento ya después me iría al que me regaló Xavier llegue al estacionamiento detuve el automóvil y tome las bolsas para la comida y me fui al departamento al entrar me sentía algo decaído solo había sido un año pero no estaba hecho para sentir esta soledad me recuerda mucho a cuando mi padre me dejó, agitar la cabeza para alejar esa idea de mi mente y me fui a la cocina y decidí comenzar a hacer la comida tome el delantal que había comprado hace unos meses, pero no era correcto usar un delantal con el traje así que me fui a cambiarme de ropa por un pantalón corto y una camisa de tirantes blanca y me puse encima el delantal y me coloque unas pantuflas y me puse a cocinar, realmente amaba cocinar antes lo hacía como un pago después sentía cocinaba para mi amado pero ahora solo cocino para mí ,Hiroto realmente espero que regreses, me sumergí en mi pensamiento y con mi tiempo libre hice una tarta creo podría invitar a Fubuki o Kazemaru a casa y hacer una pequeña fiesta pero Fubuki sale con Goenji el hijo de un director de un hospital y Kazemaru sale con un ordinario maestro de secundaria seguro no vendrían bien siempre puedo comerme todo yo solo, termine de cocinar y hornear realmente amaba mi pasatiempo mire mi cara en el espejo en el marque la puerta de la cocina y miré tenía la cara cubierta de azúcar glas y algún as manchas de chocolate las cuales saltaron cuando tropecé un poco bien me iré a cambiar así que me regrese a mi habitación pero entonces escuche un ruido viniendo de la habitación de Hiroto así que fui a ver realmente jamás entre a este lugar ni una vez así que puse la mano en el picaporte y la gire para entrar y estaba dispuesto a golpear a lo que fuera y entonces mire acostado sobre la cama a Hiroto, esto era un sueño cierto así que me acerque para buscar su cara y al sentarme de rodillas en el suelo pude mirar su rostro, vaya seguía tan igual debía comprobar esto no era un sueño aún estaba muy feliz por mi regalo así que acerqué mi mano a su cara y le pellizque logrando se despertara,

-no, creo no era un sueño- _sonreí un poco ante la emoción-_

-vaya forma de despertar a alguien-

él se despertó y como estaba boca abajo simplemente se apoyó un poco sobre el brazo y se giró para verme, yo estaba feliz de verlo qué no dude un segundo en irme encima de él y dejarlo de espaldas en la cama y casi estar sobre él y pegar mi cara contra la suya,

-¡Hiroto, me alegra volvieras!-

-Midorikawa, también me alegra-

-¿cómo qué Midorikawa?, no me llames por mi apellido-

-perdona Ryuuji, quítate de encima realmente pesas-

-perdona, estoy muy feliz-

Me aleje un poco de él quedando sobre la cama al igual que él, el me miro un poco y después sonrió y puso sus manos sobre mi rostro, extrañaba ser tocado por el realmente el cumplió su palabra y no me toco desde ese día en la cual nos peleamos en san Valentín así que este tipo de caricias por parte de él me estremecen,

-realmente me das un buen recibimiento, mírate estas lleno de dulce en la cara-

A decir verdad iba a darme un baño, si me das un rato yo...- _iba a levantarme y salir pero él me sujeto de la mano-_

-nada, después nos daremos un baño juntos, vaya realmente en solo un año pasas de ser un niño ingenuo a un atractivo adulto deja que yo te limpie la cara-

Él se acercó a mí y lamió mi cara donde tenía las marcas del azúcar y el chocolate se sentía extraño sentir su lengua pasar por mi mejilla,

-en ninguna de mis posibles fantasías me hubiera imaginado verte en un delantal y me recibas, realmente me encanta-

-no era planeado sabes ayer pase la noche con tu hermano y recién llegue a casa a hacer la comida pero como tenía un traje me puse lo primero que estaba en mi habitación así que me puse esto solo por qué me cambie-

-si no supiera como te vi hermano tomaría a mal esas palabras-

-bien me daré un baño y despu….-

-ya te dije lo haremos juntos después pero antes déjame tocarte un poco y recordar tu cuerpo sabes te extrañe cada día durante este año, así que quiero tenerte pegado a mi ahora-

-yo igual-

Después de tanta palabrería Hiroto me beso y le correspondí acercándome a él y abrazándolo y pegar mi cuerpo al de él, quería hacerlo ahora y él pensaba igual seguro.

* * *

 **Espero les agradara, como siempre sus comentarios son bien recibidos. Bye-bye**


	25. Love Trap cap 24

**ni hao! , jeje hola no se me a olvidado espero les guste la continuacion.**

* * *

 **Love Trap**

 **Cap 24**

Nos besamos largamente mientras él tomaba mis piernas y las colocaba a cada lado de su cuerpo para acercarse aún más y pegar mi cadera a su cuerpo el paso la mano por mi cabello y deshizo mi peinado, antes usaba una coleta pero recién comencé a recogerlo todo por mi trabajo él soltó ese chongo para dejar mi cabello completamente suelto y después llevo mi mano a mi trasero sobre mi pantalón,

-ayer fue tu cumpleaños cierto, déjame hacerte el amor y después pídeme cualquier cosa te daré lo que pidas-

-¿he?, muy tarde sabes tengo un jefe que me ha comprado infinidad de cosas que dudo aun quede algo que pueda pedirte-

-enserio vaya tendré que hablar con ese jefe tuyo para que deje de mal consentirte tú eres mío, ¿no sabías?-

-yo sí lo sé, él no... yace qué tal si se lo dices-

-¿qué cosa?-

-ve y dile a mi jefe qué estamos juntos qué estamos en una relación-

-...-

-¿no quieres?-

-claro que quiero, pero por mucho que te amé seguro mi hermano no lo entenderá pero sabes qué al diablo con el tú eres mi mayor amor e importancia que si no le gusta me iré de casa y dejare me mantengas-

-bien acepto, yo también quiero quedarme contigo aunque él no quiera, escapemos a una isla, yo la compro y te mantendré-

después de esa confesión absurda y de reír él siguió besando mi cuello qué era lo más cercano a él y metió las manos bajo el delantal para desabrochar mi pantalón iba muy rápido pero yo tampoco quería demorarse un poco más ya aguante 3 años no sé cómo no me hice monje, el tomo mi miembro y como estaba debajo del delantal no podía ver solo sentir mientras era besado y después sentí como pegaba mi miembro al de él y los masajeaba juntos se sentía muy bien ser frotado contra el yo lo tome de la cara y lo bese lascivamente metiendo mi lengua a su boca y él hizo lo mismo mientras nos besábamos fogosamente el masajeaba tan bien sus mano con mi miembro y la de él qué sentía cómo nos ponemos rígidos hasta llegar al climas y terminar juntos me separe del beso al sentir no podría callar el gemido tan lleno de placer,

-eres tan sexy Ryuuji, sigamos-

Él me sujetó y me recostó en la cama para seguir pero detuve sus manos qué estaba por tomar mi pantalón,

-no, basta-

-no quieres-

-claro que quiero pero la última vez y la antepenúltima si lo recuerdo aun solo yo termine desnudo, no me quitaré nada si soy el único-

-entiendo bien te daré gusto-

Él se acercó a mí y me beso un momento los labios y sentado sobre mí se quitó el saco del traje negro que tenía y seguido de la corbata y desabotono la camisa mientras yo le ayudaba con el pantalón aunque me temblaban las manos siquiera de desabrochar el cinturón así que él tomó mis manos y las alejó mientras solo se abría el pantalón y después se acercaba a mí y besaba mis hombros para deshacerse de mi pantalón y ropa interior se acercó a mí

Y beso mi cuello sentía como mordía mi piel con cada beso y después hizo a un lado la parte baja del delantal y se deshizo de su pantalón y ropa interior y colocó mis piernas a un lado de su cadera y me sujeto de la cadera mientras ponía con su mano lentamente entraba a mí me dolía ya que me había desacostumbrado y al estar entrando me sujeto con la otra mano y acerco mi cadera a él haciendo que entrara de un golpe su miembro a mí,

-perdona si te duele, eres tan lindo-

él se acercó a mí y me beso después de un momento comenzó a moverse mientras sujetaba mi cadera y comenzaba a moverse me abrazase a él rodeando mis brazos por detrás de su espalda logrando acercarse y estar pajeando a él y terminar sentado nuevamente y comencé a besar su cuello mientras sentía se movía dentro de mí le hice un chupetón en el cuello como el que antes algún momento le hice, Hiroto era mío y él me pertenecía no se lo dejaría a nadie es más si ya no me amase lo someteré a hacerlo por hacerme esperar 10 años para darme cuenta lo mucho que lo he amado desde niño. El éxtasis era sorprendente busque sus labios y nos besamos hasta sentir terminaría pronto así que me abrace a él con más fuerza marcando mis dedos en su espalda y sentir como terminaba yo primero y después de unas estocadas más el termino en mi interior, me recosté de espaldas en la cama cayendo con él encima y después salió de mí y se quedó un rato encima mío besando mi cuerpo un poco más hasta quedarse recostado en mi estómago.

Después nos dimos un baño juntos, originalmente tomaríamos un baño ahora teníamos motivos para hacerlo, después de bañarnos nos metimos a la tina y me quede pegado a él sentado entre sus piernas,

-lo he estado pensando ryuuji, casémonos si mi hermano se opone no me importa tu eres importante para mí-

-quisiera pero, Japón no es un país que acepte eso sabes además somos hombres-

-entonces vayamos a Francia, Irlanda, las vegas o Canadá casémonos es algún otro lugar y tengamos una luna de miel-

-está bien, ¿entonces mi anillo, dónde está?, cuando le pides a alguien casarse viene con un anillo-

-bueno como no planeaba me dijeras que si no lo compre, te lo daré mañana hoy quiero tenerte junto a mí-

-te extrañe sabes incluso al ver a tu ex-amante tuve envidia me entere tiene un novio y es feliz con él, pero ahora soy feliz ya no le envidio el mío es el mejor-

-supongo aun eres un niño en algunas cosa en otras ya no-

nos besamos un poco y después salimos de la tina y fuimos a cambiarnos, sin importar fuéramos amantes aun dormimos en dormitorios separados eso por qué Hiroto dijo que no dormirá conmigo hasta que fuera adulto, supongo ahora podré dormir con él, me fui a cambiar y botar mi ropa de antes a la ropa sucia y me puse un pantalón de licra y una camiseta cómoda y me amarre el cabello y fui a servir la comida y por primera vez en un tiempo tuve una comida agradable con la persona que amaba es más pude compartir mi pastel con él y nos fuimos a dormir juntos tras mirar televisión un rato en su habitación aunque creo yo me dormí primero al estar agotado ya que él estaba repuesto y me quedé abrazado a él durmiendo en su pecho, al día siguiente me levanté y le vi aun dormido quería quedarme pero tenía trabajo así que lo arrope bien y me levanté y fui a cambiarme por el traje que usaba para el trabajo uno de los muchos que me regaló Xavier y después de arreglarme me fui a mi trabajo en mi automóvil nuevo sin duda hoy si pediría ese cambio sin distracción alguna.

* * *

 **sus comentarios son bien recibidos como siempre, bye-bye.**


	26. Love Trap cap 25

**Hoola! hoy les traigo doble continuación para que vean no les dejo en suspenso o algo parecido,  
espero les guste mucho. **

* * *

**Love Trap**

Cap 25

Al despertar algo tarde pasado el media día mire no estaba Ryuuji junto a mí, me enderece y mire una nota en la cajonera de junto a la cama la tomé y leí su mensaje, ¿trabajo? creo ayer insinuó algo de eso me alegra sea en la empresa de mi familia y no tenerlo que sacar de algún lugar de mala muerte, supongo debería también levantarme e ir al mío.

me levanté y me fui a lavar la cara después me puse un traje tome unos documentos y me fui a la empresa en mi automóvil al llegar estacione el vehículo y baje para ir al lobby después de preguntar por mi hermano subí a su oficina por el ascensor y al llegar al último piso entre al no ver a su secretaria y ahí estaba él sentado frente a su escritorio atendiendo alguna llamada y cuando me acerque para sentarme en una de las sillas frente a él mire en el sofá de esa oficina a un niño de 5 años durmiendo sobre el tapado con el saco del traje de mi hermano al mirarlo de cercas supe era el hijo de mi hermano vaya hace cuánto que no lo miraba, creo aún era un bebé en aquel momento,

-Hiroto has regresado antes no, me alegra-

-sí, toma en esta memoria y este folder ahí esta lo que he hecho, dime qué tal van las litigaciones con tu ex- _me acerqué al escritorio y me senté enfrente en una de las sillas-_

-bueno tras 5 años en disputas con los abogados me han dado la custodia total del niño la trabajadora social dejó claro ante el juicio que no era bien cuidado y se lo dejaba a sus padres y se iba de viaje por meses pero era sólo buena para pedir dinero, así que el juez dijo era mejor se quedara conmigo y ella no puede acercarse a él-

-¿dime realmente él no es tuyo?-

-no importa eso no me preocupa-

-ya veo ni a mí ya que pude cuidarlo un tiempo cuando era bebé realmente me encariñe-

-me alegra escuchar eso el necesita de una buena familia seguro que este asunto le hará pensar tanto así que espero él pueda confiar en su tío Hiroto-

-yo podría hasta quedármelo-

-hay algo que quiero hablar contigo-

-claro, ¿qué es?-

-todo el día de ayer a hoy he estado pensando en qué quiero pasar tiempo con mi hijo esa mujer me quito 5 años de su vida así que quiero toda su atención, dejaré la empresa a tu cuidado-

-¿qué cosa?-

-me voy a retirar para irme de viaje con él quizás no regrese a Japón un tiempo-

-qué cosa dejaras la empresa a la cual le has invertido casi 25 años-

-sí, pero estará a tu mando así que estará bien ya que eres muy capaz además he pensado hacer a Ryuuji tu asistente, ¿qué te parece?-

-pareces tan calmado supongo ya has tomado tu decisión pero yo no estoy seguro-

-lo harás bien además seguro tú y Ryuuji se tendrán mutuamente y harán esta empresa cresta más además veo te fue bien en tu viaje cierto-

-¿he?-

-tienes una extraña marca en el cuello, si puedo decir eso es un chupetón y no tiene mucho que te lo hicieron-

-acaso te metes en mi vida- _había olvidado ponerme algo para cubrirlo ya que tenía prisa al salir esta mañana-_

-bien entonces haré te hagas cargo de la empresa quiero lo antes posible irme con Masaki si es posible la siguiente semana, ya se tengamos una cena los cuatro lleva a Ryuuji a casa mientras tanto tienes vacaciones hasta que te deje el cargo-

-¿qué hay si me niego?-

-bueno si te niegas tendré que darle el mando de la empresa a otro socio, Hitomiko ya renuncio a su cargo así que buscare a alguien más-

-¿creí éramos solo nosotros?-

-no te equivocas, conversemos esta noche-

-bien, dime dejaras a Masaki aburrirse aquí solo tiene 5 años-

-acaso quieres hacerle de tío consentido-

-¿puedo?-

-claro, seguro estará feliz de verte a estar aquí-

-entonces me lo llevaré y lo llevaré a casa para la cena-

-bien entonces yo llevaré a Ryuuji además debo hablar con el-

-sí, yo...debo decirte algo…-

-si es importante por qué no lo hablamos en la cena-

-bien, bueno me voy-

me levanté de la silla y me acerqué al sofá donde dormía Masaki y lo moví un poco para levantarlo él se despertó y sentó y al verme me desconoció un poco pero su padre al decirle era su tío y qué si quería ir conmigo acepto sin negarse y lo tomé en brazos para salir de la oficina, bajamos por el ascenso y fuimos a mi automóvil y lo hice entrar en la parte de atrás y le coloque el cinturón de seguridad y después subí a la parte de enfrente para salir de la empresa,

-tienes hambre o quieres ir a algún lugar dime y te llevaré-

-¿enserio?-

-si-

-quiero ir al parque de diversiones, mamá jamás me llevaba aunque lo pidiera es más casi no estaba en casa-

-bien entonces te llevare-

-¿no le dirás a papá?-

-no, por este día te cuidare yo, así que vamos a divertirnos-

ahora entendía quizás un poco a mi hermano y su cariño de por Ryuuji, él tenía solo 4 años cuando le conocimos y sus padres estaban ausentes aunque ellos no estaban divorciados pero siempre le cuido incondicionalmente, me gustaría cuidar de Masaki como un padre y que se sienta en confianza así como Ryuuji con mi hermano.

 **······**

Hoy tuve un gran día en el trabajo, uno pesado pero saber regresaría a casa y encontraría a Hiroto esta vez era feliz sin importar este día estresante, hoy hare una deliciosa cena para ambos y espero poder repetir lo de anoche….ahora que lo pienso qué sería hacerlo invertido, creo necesito saber sobre qué es hacerlo así creo tengo interés en algo diferente, le llamaré a Nagumo seguro me dirá algo interesante no por nada era el acosador de Hiroto hace unos años, termine mi trabajo y me quedé en mi escritorio tras guardar mis cosas y apagar la computadora tome el celular de dentro de mi pantalón y le llame pero realmente no escuche lo que quería, como estaba ocupado con su amante él dijo jamás lo hicieron de ese modo es decir Hiroto jamás fue abajo cuando salieron juntos sino todo lo contrario de las pocas veces que lo hicieron fue el abajo y Hiroto arriba vaya desilusión yo que quería saber algo "genial" supongo debo saberlo por mí, antes de colgar me dio algunos consejos para llevarlos a la práctica después de apuntar algunas cosas en una nota la cual después arranque y guarde termine mi llamada y salí de mi lugar para irme pero antes de salir mi jefe me llamo,

-hey Midorikawa tienes una llamada de Kira-san, dice que vayas ahora antes de irte-

-bien iré-

-acaso has hecho algo malo-

-no, pero iré de inmediato antes de irme-

Tome mi saco y salí y me dirigí al ascensor fui a la oficina de Xavier, me pregunto si Hiroto habrá venido debería llamarle quizás y salir a cenar en lugar de hacer la cena, al abrirse la puerta del ascensor me dirigí a su oficina al ver su secretaria no estaba entre en la oficina y me acerque a el quien se acercaba a la puerta dispuesto a salir,

-me alegra vinieras, bien vamos a casa juntos-

-solo para ello fui llamado, por el tono que uso mi jefe creí era serio-

.claro es serio pero hablemos en el camino, vayámonos ahora o llegaremos tarde-

-bien...hm… ¿tarde, a dónde?-

Él no me respondió y simplemente salimos de ese lugar y llegamos al elevador, no era mejor me llamara a mi celular y me dijera simplemente - _espérame en el estacionamiento-_ , en fin esto es lo que hace que él y su hermano se parecen, supongo no por nada son tan iguales. Salimos juntos y me invitó a subir a su automóvil e irnos hice caso así que deje en ese lugar asegurado mi automóvil y me fui con él, una vez salimos del edificio y nos encontrábamos en avenida principal,

-dime Ryuuji qué te parece tu trabajo-

-bueno no me quejo ayudo a mi jefe en mucho, él cree soy eficiente y si me esmero podré tener la gerencia en ventas fija, eso me hace feliz así que trabajó arduamente-

-qué bien, he escuchado de Segata cosas positivas por ello qué tal si te doy otro lugar ganarías un poco más a lo actual pero eso no era problema para ti, será un lugar más cómodo bueno eso dependiendo de tu jefe claro está-

-acaso quieres cambiarme-

-sí, consideraba moverse a…-

-¡no quiero!-

-qué-

-dijo, me gusta mi lugar pero si planeas cambiar entonces qué sea con Hiroto él será el vicepresidente ¿cierto?, quiero ser su asistente o secretario como le llamen pero quiero ser esa persona de confianza de él no me importa cualquier otro cambio-

-veo le tienes un gran aprecio a Hiroto tan es así que ofreciste todo tu dinero para tenerlo-

-¿he yo hice eso?...realmente no lo recuerdo-

-dime Ryuuji, a ti ¿te gusta Hiroto?-

-sí, él es muy amable desde que éramos niños a Hiroto, Hitomiko-nee-sama y a ti los quiero mucho no sé si sea egoísta pero los veo como mi familia, les quiero mucho-

-gracias por eso mis hermanos y yo te vemos igual de nuestra familia pero no me refería a eso sino a que…como lo dijo claramente...estás enamorado de mi hermano menor-

-¿eh, qué cosa?- _escuchar eso de repente me puso en blanco-_

-supongo estoy equivocado creí eso por tu gran apego a él y el cariño que te tiene supongo es mero error, perdona por incomodarte-

-no, no importa...a decir verdad….me gusta no solo como un hermano o mi amigo de infancia yo le amo cuando se fue de mi lado cuando tenía 10 realmente le extrañe mucho aunque los tenía a ustedes dos sus hermanos mayores pero al verlo nuevamente entendí amo a el hermano de Xavier más que cualquier persona, ¡quiero estar con él toda mi vida!, no me importa si te opones yo le amo y me quedaré con él si no le apruebas seguro es...eres su hermano mayor solo vez lo mejor para él o Hitomiko pero ...daría toda mi fortuna si era necesaria para quedarme con él, ¡amo a Hiroto! y si crees es un error mi amor por él entonces lo tomaré a la fuerza y escaparé de este país con él y me iré a donde no nos encuentres daré todo por el-

-fs...-

-te burlas- l _e mire al velo poner la mano en la boca y mantener la vista sobre el camino, supongo era ridículo para él, me dolía un poco la reacción-_

-no perdona, solo que realmente pareces enamorado de él admito es extraño en muchos sentidos pero solo quiero lo mejor para ti y mi hermano si ambos se corresponden entonces está bien, me alegra seas homero, les daré mi permiso si es lo que quieres te dejare tener a mi hermano, ¿aunque es unos años mayor a ti?-

-en el amor el género o edad no importa-

-es verdad...regresando al tema anterior, quiero pedirte seas su asistente personal estoy seguro harás un buen trabajo junto a él-

-¿enserio?-

-sí, te agrada-

-mucho, cuidare bien de mi trabajo y de lo que tenga qué hacer-

-bien dejemos esta conversación para la cena tú y mi hermano están invitados a quedarse esta noche en casa, no por nada son mi familia, por qué no descansas un rato seguro tuviste un día cansado-

-sí, bien entonces dormiré un momento-

Estaba feliz Xavier acepta mi relación cierto, sentía esto era un sueño, quizás no debería dormir si es un sueño, pero realmente estoy cansado ayer no dormí hasta tarde por culpa de Hiroto y hoy esta noticia me hacía feliz así que quería descansar un poco solo hasta llegar a casa de Xavier.

* * *

 **espero fuera del agrado.**


	27. Love Trap cap 26

**Espero les agrade...**

* * *

 **Love Trap**

Cap 26

Desperté al llegar a casa el automóvil ya estaba detenido fui despertado por Xavier después baje del automóvil y le seguí hasta el interior de la mansión en ese momento su mayordomo no lo recibió y fuimos hasta el living poco después apareció su mayordomo,

-Kira-san bienvenido, la cena estará dentro de poco, lamento no estar para recibirle pero el joven amo realmente me tuvo ocupado-

-Hiroto ya está en casa-

-sí, el fui arriba con su hijo y estuvo con él leyendo en el despacho hasta que termino dormido después como vio a Kira-san cansado comenzó a corretear por todas partes y hasta hace poco se durmió y lo lleve con Kira-san quien se despertó al no verlo, ahora está arriba cuidándole-

-ya veo, realmente es un niño muy energético me alegra-

-bien entonces esperaremos hasta la cena, vamos ryuuji quiero presentarte a alguien-

No entendí la conversación por un momento creí hablaban de Hiroto pero después dijo algo de "hijo" de quien ¿de Hiroto?, no él no tiene hijos ¿o sí? no por su preferencia seguro que no... pero creo Hiroto le gustaban también las chicas, mi cabeza era un caos seguí a Xavier al segundo piso y pasamos por el living que está en la planta de arriba y ahí estaba sentado sobre el sofá Hiroto parecía mira hacia abajo y conversar con alguien pero no veía nada así que entre tras Xavier,

-Hiroto, lamento el retraso-

-no importa, realmente tuve un buen día-

-Masaki, no recibirás a tu padre-

-si-

Él se acercó por detrás del sofá y vi a un niño pararse sobre el asiento donde Hiroto estaba y estirar los brazos a Xavier, ¿padre?, ¿cuándo se hizo padre?, ¿acaso me mantenía oculto a su hijo?, no entendía nada hasta que Hiroto me sacó de mi mundo al tomar mi hombro.

-Ryuuji bienvenido, veo te sorprende ver a Masaki...te dije mi hermano estaba divorciándose, cierto-

-sí, creo recordar algo- _pero creo omitió algo más de eso-_

-bien, para hacerte corta la historia , mi hermano se separó de su mujer por infiel y firmaron el divorcio pero después de unos mese apareció diciendo daría a luz a su hijo mi hermano la llamó mentirosa y la alejó unos meses más nació ese niño pero esa mujer lo rechazó y llamaron a mi hermano la madre de su ex y él fue por el niño, se encariño con él al mero vistazo por qué bueno a mi hermano le agradan los niños como tú en fin, la paternidad le golpeó y se llevó a casa a masaki ya que su madre no le quería ni ver pero apareció exigiendo ver a su hijo y solo fue un pretexto para intentar regresar pero como no le sirvió se llevó a su hijo y le registró con su apellido después mi hermano entró en pleito con ella por la custodia de Masaki por qué ella quería una pensión en fin tras una larga discusión mi hermano recuperó a su hijo ayer por ello nadie fuera de la familia sabia de él, tu tampoco por qué eres un niño pequeño antes y ahora-

-sigo sin poder comprenderlo, y no soy un niño-

-no lo hagas no necesitas comprenderlo, Masaki era mi sobrino hijo de Xavier y su madre le dejó eso es lo que necesitas saber-

-su madre le abandonó- _al escuchar eso fue como recordar una fea pesadilla-_

-si-

-pobre le comprendo, igual fui dejado por esa mujer cuando tenía 4 años tras ser llamado estrobo no siendo suficiente mi tortura, quiero adoptarlo-

-él tiene a su padre, no lo ves-

-puede llamarme, mamá si quiere- _sonreí y mire a Hiroto solo por molestarlo-_

-¿qué cosa?-

-solo bromeo-

-no me agradó tu chiste-

-Papà, ¿quién es el?- _en medio de nuestra conversación Xavier se acercó con el niño a ambos-_

-solo es el "novio" de tu tío-

-q-qué tonterías estás diciendo, no molestes a Masaki- _Hiroto actuó algo molesto por el comentario, no sabía si me rechazaba ahora o era por lo de antes-_

-¿no es así?, entonces pónganse de acuerdo ustedes dos-

Supongo realmente no le gustaba a Hiroto aunque fui más honesto para decirlo, vaya desilusión,

-no, yo debo decirte algo que no dije antes en la oficina- _entonces cuando senaria una desilusión el hablo-_

-habla-

-yo estoy saliendo con Ryuuji y le amo no me importa nada, si intentas desaprobar o algo así ya hice varias cosas por ti así que me aferrare egoístamente a Ryuuji tan es así que...-

Hiroto comenzó a buscar algo en su saco y saco una argolla tomó mi mano derecha y me colocó un anillo dorado en el dedo anular, estaba sonrojado,

-realmente quiero casarme contigo, si él se niega - _apuntando a su hermano_ \- a verme como su hermano no me importa tu eres más importante que el-

-H-hiroto-

-buena demostración, dijo no era como que sea ciego y no me diera cuenta de la inclinación de ambos, ver a Ryuuji querer más a Hiroto cuando niños era difícil, pero bien si se aman está bien solo no hagan cosas frente a mi hijo…Masaki vez no te mentía él es "novio" de Hiroto, te agrada, sino dime y enviaré a una ciudad distinta ambos-

-sí, me agrada el "novio" de Hiroto-tan-

-bien, entonces Masaki él es Midorikawa saludable quieres-

Xavier se acercó con el pequeño y le dejó en mis brazos y le tome con cuidado, jamás había alzado en brazos un niño o algo frágil en mi vida,

-mido-tan, cuide bien de Hiroto-tan y de nosotros, si-

-hee, ah, sí-

estaba en blanco aun no creía lo que pasaba pero era feliz, después fuimos a sentarnos sobre el sofá Masaki y yo jugamos ya que no se despegaba de mí y solo escuche la conversación de Hiroto y Xavier entonces supe él quería retirarse para irse con Masaki en un largo viaje y quería dejar a Hiroto como el presidente de la compañía y a mí como su asistente personal y trabajar juntos, era triste pero a mí me hubiera gustado mi padre pensara así y dejara su trabajo o por lo menos pasara una hora conmigo, le entendía él era genial.

fuimos cenar después de conversar y nos quedamos esa noche en esa mansión , pero no podía dormir así que me levante y mire desde la ventana de la habitación lo que alguna vez fue mi casa, mi madre me odiaba por qué mi padre tenía más atención en mí y su trabajo qué ella quizás la madre de Masaki era igual o distinta no lo sé, esa mujer me maltrata no solo verbalmente sino físicamente y me mandó al hospital con heridas graves y un brazo roto por ello cuando regrese a casa para mí era nuevo aunque intento que me perdiera mandándome fuera de casa sin éxito alguno al ser hallado por un par de hermanos, yo me prometo hacer feliz a Masaki lo tomaré como mi sobrino y le criare dándole todo mi amor, hablando de amor no era al único a quien amaría también a Hiroto mire el anillo que me dio estaba tan feliz quería mi felicidad durará toda mi vida.

 **······**

Pasaron 2 años, Hiroto se convirtió en el presidente de la empresa familiar y nos teníamos mutuamente y habíamos dejado ese departamento y vivir en una casa más grande, todo en nuestra vida iba bien es más legalmente aunque en otra ciudad estamos casados hace dos semanas habíamos regresado de nuestra luna de miel en Francia es más nos reunimos con Hitomiko quien estaba feliz pero sermoneo a Hiroto, tal parecía yo era más su hermano qué Hiroto, además el conoció al novio de Nagumo al igual que yo estábamos sorprendidos al verlo era aquel tipo que intentó violarme aunque parecía actuar normal frente a nagumo e indiferente a lo ocurrido aquel día supongo era mejor así además al final eso dio un avance entre ambos aunque no es como que fuéramos agradecer así que es mejor olvidarlo yo si espero Hiroto pudiera ya que nagumo era ahora su abogado ahora.

estábamos en casa tras una semana estresante de trabajo así que nos dimos un descanso estábamos en medio de un cambio de rutina entre Hiroto y yo, es decir lo tenía abajo de mi aunque claro no me demostraba alguna cara que me excitara sino una que me retaba a llegar hasta el clímax, estábamos en medio de una escena de amor de las pocas que teníamos pero frecuentes en estos dos años que ya teníamos viviendo normalmente juntos como amantes, cuando terminamos justo en ese momento sonó el celular de Hiroto el cual me molesto, dijo un poco antes y me hubieran arruinado el momento del éxtasis el tomo su celular el cual estaba sobre una cajonera junto a la cama y lo arrebate estaba dispuesto a gritarle a quien fuera qué me molestaba en ese momento especial pero entonces escuche algo que era como un dejavù.

Esa llamada era de un detective decía que tenían con ellos a un niño cual acaba de perder a sus padre, no entendía nada así que tras moverme Hiroto me quito de encima tomó el teléfono y atendió la llamada, tal parecía una mujer alcoholizada había empujado el automóvil donde viajaba el hermano de Hiroto no se necesitaba mucha imaginación para una idea de a la posible causante tal parece el automóvil terminó cayendo por un acantilado no

Muy profundo pero él había hecho todo por proteger a su hijo y cubrirlo con su cuerpo para que saliera ileso pero no era lo mismo para él, arrestaron a la mujer ya que ella misma llamó por el accidente y se entregó, no podía reaccionar él era como un padre para mí, al día siguiente Hiroto se fue de viaje a Corea solo, era mejor. después de 3 días regreso con Masaki quien ahora tenía 7 años era casi normal ver esa tristeza en su cara reflejándose de no saber qué había pasado, él no recordaba más que iba de regreso a casa con su padre tras pasar un día juntos y se quedó dormido del cansancio al despertar estaba en el hospital y ya no estaba su padre, me sentía identificado dijo ninguno pasó tiempo con su padre y no teníamos una figura materna en nuestra vida así que tan solo entró en casa me acerque a él y lo abrace de alguna forma eso yo hubiera querido hace tiempo, aunque creo Hiroto me dio ese abrazo un poco después,

-todo estará bien, yo estaré aquí para ti ahora-

-mido-san-

-quiero cuidarte, sabes yo realmente entiendo cómo te sientes si quieres llorar o aferrarte con fuerza hazlo yo no te soltare-

-p-papà...el...e-

El no pudo decir más y comenzó a llorar y se aferró a mí abrazándose con mucha fuerza así que lo alce en brazos para que llorase todo lo necesario,

-mido-san, no me deje ni tú ni Hiroto-san-

-sí, eso jamás, jamás te dejaremos, desde ahora vivieras nosotros, ¿cierto?- _mire a Hiroto quien estaba frente a ambos-_

-he?, bueno si, a decir verdad iba a hablar contigo mi hermana o yo nos quedaremos con él mi hermana no tiene problema pero...-

-no, se queda aquí, yo quiero un hijo, tu hermana ya tiene una familia además estoy seguro él hubiera querido lo cuidáramos nosotros-

-bien entonces haré todo para tomar su custodia al final masaki no había sido aún "adoptado" por su propio padre al no estar registrado como su pariente, así que por qué no tenerlo como un hijo en su misma familia-

-vez masaki, puedes decirme "papà" si quieres-

-no-

-¿por qué no?, no quieres no me quieres-

-mido-san es más como una madre para mí-

-supongo no me pondré a pelear ante tal cara-

Después de eso tuve una familia una como hubiese querido tener, un par de huérfanos abandonados por sus familias haciendo una familia junto a Hiroto quien fue y ser lo más preciado para mí.

* * *

 **Bien este es el último capítulo espero les agradara y gracias por leer realmente últimamente no tengo mucha imaginación para escribir por lo cual he dejado dos fics sin final o intento terminarlo con un final "mejor" por así llamarlo por no decir cancerarlo, espero les agradara, gracias por leer así como los que len cada fic que hago,**

 **BYE-BYE.**


End file.
